Yo no sigo las normas
by simbalaika
Summary: -Es estúpido creer en fantasmas. Mi madre murió sin quererlo y no poseyó nada para intentar matarme.- Eso pensaba Nala al tomar el trabajo de guardia nocturno. El juego es el juego, la realidad es la realidad y hasta ahora, parece que sólo Nala se ha dado cuenta de eso. -Vas a ser divertida de matar.- -Va a ser divertido esquivaros a todos.- -Que empiece el juego.-
1. Asco de vida

Si.~ Eh vuelto baby. Bl

Bien, para quien sepa de mi otro fic "Desechados" ya sabrá quien y como es Nala, la protagonista de esta historia junto a los animatronics.

Para quien no sepa quien es:

Pelo largo, un poco ondulado en las puntas. Color castaño casi rubio. Ojos verdes con un toque de ámbar. Piel clara pero un poco morena. Figura delgada y alta. (No te pases. -3-) Tiene pecho, pero no excesivo mal pensados.(?)

Si alguien tiene alguna duda, que me envíe un review o PM y le responderé encantada. ^_^

PD: cualquier signo de ofensa hacia el fic, a mi o a cualquiera que lea este fic será denunciado. Respeto por encima de todo si se quiere ser escuchado. Avisados estáis y quien avisa no es traidor.

PD2: No planeo poner ningún OC excepto el mio. Agradezco que la gente quiera que sus OC aparezcan en mi fic, pero en caso que yo no lo pida, absteneos de pedirme incluir a alguien. Quizás en otro fic (si hago otro) lo pida.

Los animatronics y la trama DEL JUEGO no me pertenecen sino a Scott Cawthon. Pero la trama de mi fic y Nala SI me pertenecen y no dejo que nadie los use sin mi autorización.

Ahora si. Disfrutad. ^_^

*()()()*****()()()*****()()()*****()()()***

-Asco de vida. Asco, asco, asco.- Nala se recuesta en su silla delante del ordenador, soltando un soplido de frustración.

Según ella su vida es un asco. Poco después de conseguir que la zorra novia de su padre fuese arrestada por tratar de matarla, se peleó con él a tal grado que la echó de casa, dándole una buena cantidad de dinero para poder subsistir, pero aún así ella tuvo que irse a vivir por su cuenta.

Nala está acostumbrada desde siempre a estar sola. Al morir su madre y que su padre fuese engañado por esa zorra novia que tuvo la distenciaron algo de su padre. Al menos, ahora no debe aguantar ordenes de él. El problema es el siguiente: pese a tener gran cantidad de dinero, estudiar una buena carrera y todo eso, hay algo que le falta porque sino su padre le "cierra el grifo": Trabajar. Por eso considera su vida un asco. Claro que no le importa trabajar, ¿pero de que?

¿Camarera? Rompió dos dientes de un puñetazo después de que un pervertido le tocara el culo mientras ella servía.

¿Dependienta? Mm no. La ultima vez se cayó encima de los maniquíes que crearon un efecto dominó y la tienda quedó inservible.

¿Cocinera o lavaplatos? Ya friega suficiente en su casa. Limpiar zero para ella.

-Si hubiese sólo un trabajo del que no debo recibir ordenes, no debo hacer "equipo" con nadie y pueda ir a mi bola...- Seguía pasando los diarios digitales en frente de la pantalla del ordenador.

Siguió así varias horas, cada vez desesperándose mas. No encontró ni siquiera para cuidar mascotas.

-¡ESTOY HASTA LOS COJONES QUE NO TENGO!- Da una patada al aire, con la mala suerte de que va descalza y alcanza la papelara, tirando todo lo de dentro al suelo y ella dando saltitos a una pata llorando del dolor.

-¡Me cago en la ostia santa!- Se queda sollozando y gritando cosas tontas diez minutos, acabando sentándose en su cama para luego ver el desparrame de basura en el suelo. Con mucha vagueza empieza a recoger todo, viendo el diario de días antes un anuncio de trabajo diferente a los demás.- ¿Y esto?- Se levanta y se sienta en la silla de nuevo, leyendo lo que pone.- ¿Guardia nocturno?- Lee el nombre del local y abre los ojos con sorpresa.- ¿¡FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZA?! ¿¡LA DEL PUTO JUEGO?!-

Empieza a correr por toda la casa despotricando y diciendo cosas con poco sentido.- ¿¡Como que la pizzería de FNAF?! ¡Eso no puede ser es un puto juego!- La bombilla se le enciende.- Espera...- Lee de nuevo el anuncio.- No se necesitan muchos estudios... Local seguro incluso de noche... ¡Y esta en esta cuidad! ... Y yo sin enterarme...- Deja el periódico encima de la mesa.- ¡Decidido! ¡Lo voy a tomar! Total, lo del juego es ficción. Venga ya, ¿quien puede creer que el juego esta basado en la realidad? Que chorrada. Tengo 19 años. No soy una criaja, es hora de demostrarle a papá que sé valerme por mi misma. Solo espero que no me cierre el grifo que este piso barato no es...-

(La expresión de "cerrar el grifo" se usa en España para referirse cuando a alguien le pagan o le dan dinero para valerse por si mismo. Por ejemplo lo padres ricos dan o pagan el piso y los caprichos a sus hijos y si dejan de hacerlo, a eso se le llama "cerrar el grifo".)

-Bueno, me preparo y voy hacia allá.-

Se ducha, se prepara la ropa y se va hacia la pizzería, sin leer el otro diario que hay en su casa. Uno de mucho antes que da la noticia de un asesinato infantil a las puertas de ese edificio a los pocos días de abrir. Y tampoco lee que en el mismo diario del anuncio también ponen la tragedia de los cinco niños y las extrañas desapariciones de muchos guardias. Si, se le da bastante mal leer el diario. Solo lo compra para leer los horario de las cadenas de la tele.(?)

En la pizzería de los conocidos animatronics están ya haciendo que los clientes se vayan... Algo rápido. Nala entra pero siendo casi empujada por un par de camareros. Pero con un puñetazo a cada uno le dejan pasar.

-¡Vengo por el puesto de guardia nocturno! O nocturna es este caso.-

Toda la pizzería, TODA se la queda mirando como si fuese un extraterrestre o algo mas feo aun. Eso no le da ninguna confianza pero solo sigue su camino hasta que un hombre con traje y corbata le invita a ir a un despacho para hablar.

-Bien muchacha, ¿podria saber tu nombre?- El hombre le extiende un documento.- Digamelo mientras firma aquí.-

-Me llamo Nala.- empieza a leer el contrato, pero luego de "bienvenido a la empresa fazbear" solo firma y ya.

-Nala ¿que mas?- Alza una ceja extrañado.

Nala solo le da el documento firmado y con sus datos pero le calla antes de que hable.- Llameme Nala. Odio que me llamen por mis apellidos.-

-Vale. Como usted quiera Nala.- Algo extrañado solo le sonríe.- Empieza ahora mismo. Esta noche.-

Para hacer la coña Nala decide hacer un chiste. Ya firmó el contrato, no puede despedirla o le demanda. Si, es algo puta en eso.(?) además, ¿que puede pasar?- Bueno, vale. Digame, ¿cuanto rato hace falta para cargar la caja de musica? Supongo que por la noche está apagada.-

-Pues no. Para evitar un mal funcionamiento y posibles daños a los guardas nocturnos se debe mantener cargada toda la noche.-

Eso le borra toda sonrisa a Nala, cambiandola por una cara de "dime que vacilas".- Es coña. ¿Verdad?- Por algo, empieza a sentir como si miles de ojos la observasen.

-No.- su sonrisa amable cambia a una de arrogancia.- Y acabas de firmar, si dejas el puesto sin completar las siete noches te demando.- Se levanta.- tienes el uniforme en la oficina. Que pases una buena noche Nala.~ Je, que nombre mas raro tienes.- Sale de su despacho y se va del restaurante.

-¡NO FUE POR EL PUTO LEÓN DE DISNEY!- Nala sale del despacho viendo como colocan a los Toys en el escenario y empiezan a irse. El reloj marca las 11:30.- ¡Venga ya! ¡Solo son maquinas! ¡Me diréis que tenéis miedo de un jodido juego!- Ve como la miran tratandola de loca y suspira con frustración.

-Venga ya. Es estúpido creer en fantasmas. Mi madre murió sin quererlo y no poseyó nada para intentar matarme. Panda de idiotas.-

Se va mirando de reojo a los toys, cosa que le incomoda ahora que el jodido jefe la ha... Trolleado básicamente. Se va a la oficina y al ver ese traje... Morado y SUCIO se niega a ponérselo. No porque sea rica y se crea una diva. Coño, ponte ropa de vete a saber quién que en vez de morada parece marrón. Ni se pone la gorra. La última vez que se puso un gorro de otra persona pilló piojos. Estuvo meses con que las chicas le tomaban por un tío y eso que plana no es.

-Empiezo a arrepentirme... Bueno, dijo que era por la mantención de Puppet el que le debo dar cuerda. Tampoco hay para tanto.- Suspira.- ¿Y con quien coño hablo? Aish...- Mira la hora: 11:50.

Decide, la muy imbécil dar una vuelta antes de todo, para revisar las cámaras y los robots. A las 11:53 esta toqueteando a Mangle.- Joder, joder y mas joder. Dios, esto es un pecado. ¿Como pueden dejar esto así?- Solo con un par de movimientos, le recoloca un hombro y el cuello en su sitio, aunque tarda unos minutos.- Con esto debería aguantar unos días... Si esas cosas llamados niños no la joden demasiado.- De casualidad mira la hora de su movil: 11:58.- ¡Joder!- Se va corriendo de ahí, sin darse cuenta de que un ojo la sigue de lejos.

Consigue sentarse justo cuando dan las doce y un segundo después suena la voz del puto teléfono, haciéndola gritar como colegiala acojonada y a la vez se cae de la silla.- ¡Au joder!- Revienta el teléfono contra la pared, haciendo eco por toda la pizzería del golpe y callando el aparato.- Puto teléfono.- Se sienta en su silla y coge la tablet, mirando que la caja esté bien. Por suerte la caja aun no gasta energía.

Se saca su Iphone y se pone a jugar al Banana Kong a la vez que abre un refresco que lo ha sacado de vete a saber donde, distrayéndose un rato hasta que la musica de Puppet se hace presente y empieza a darle cuerda para evitar... Asustarse a si misma. Vuelve a su juego.

Primera noche.

01:00 AM

Al rato de estar jugando le entra la sed, así que sin despejar la mirada del juego toma un sorbo de su refresco de naranja, derramando un poco en su pecho al estar distraída.- Joder...- Toma un pañuelo de papel y se lo pasa por la parte izquierda del cuello y el pecho, quedando la camiseta de tirantes y azúl marino mojada en el seno izquierdo. Mientras tanto, ni se entera del extraño ruido de radio que desaparece pocos segundos después. Tan tranquila da cuerda a la caja otra ver y se sienta con su móvil.

2:00 AM

De repente, escucha un ruido metálico de lejos, cosa que le da un mini susto e inmediatamente mira a los toys.

Nala pega el grito de su vida al ver algo que no se esperaba.- ¡ES IMPOSIBLE ES IMPOSIBLE ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡BONBON VUELVE A TU SITIO YA! ¡SHU-SHU!- le grita a la tablet como si eso consiguiera que le hiciera caso.

Nala enseguida vuelve a dar cuerda a la caja de Puppet, que aun no iba ni por la mitad y vuelve donde los toys, viendo ahora a la jodida pija rubia esta donde estaba Toy Bonnie, estando ahora éste en la sala de Party room 4.

-No... No puede ser. ¡ES UN PUTO JU...!- Se tapa la boca acojonada y revisa enseguida los demás animatronics, incluso los olds están ahí. NUNCA CREYÓ QUE ELLOS ESTARIAN.- Esto tiene que ser una puta broma... Un broma, una jodida broma debe ser...- Al borde del llanto y de un ataque de ansiedad respira intentando calmarse.- Venga... Sabes como va el juego... Solo relajate y cuida de que no te pillen...- Se pone la mascara enseguida. Curiosamente se ha dado cuenta de ella justo en ese instante. Si, ya dije que es algo despistada.(?)

3:00 AM

Ya lleva un rato con la máscara, y no solo ha visto al conejo azúl y a la pollita rubia con sonrojo moverse muchas veces e incluso la rubia parándose cerca de la puerta, sino que además BonBon acaba pasado por delante de ella después de pasar por el conducto de ventilación. Nala nunca había sudado tanto en su vida, ni pestañea hasta que lo ve irse. Luego de eso se queda unos segundo sin poder moverse y enseguida va a dar cuerda a la caja y alumbrar el pasillo, gritando como loca al ver al oso sonrojado ahí.- ¡S... S... S... SE SUPONE QUE TU NO TE MUEVES HOY! ¡LÁRGATE!- Entre acojonada y furiosa decide dejar de alumbrarlo para darle caja a Puppet que por suerte no da muchos problemas.

Toy Freddy solo se va, tan silenciosamente como llegó.(?)

Durante los siguientes minutos, nadie se mueve de su sitio. Curiosamente Toy Freddy esta en el pasillo que da a la Kid's Cove. Mientras, Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica vuelven al escenario, quedando quietos.

No sé vosotros, pero que se comporten diferente de como el juego... Pos' como que si ya acojona de por si, imaginate que hacen eso.

4:00 AM

-¿¡Que mierda pasa aquí?! ¡Eso no es normal, ya no es jodidamente normal que unos jodidos robots anden intentando matarme y encima ahora se me comporten diferente de como sabia! ¡Esto es un coñazo!- Coge aire para gritar a todo pulmón, haciendo eco en toda la pizzería.- ¡SI QUERÉIS MATARME SED AL MENOS JODIDAMENTE PREDECIBLES, SOIS 12 CONTANDO AL ENANO, CHITÓN!-

Furiosa vuelve a dar cuerda a la jodida caja.

-Hi.-

-¡AAH!- se cae de culo y se levanta con molestia pero acojonada.- ¡NIÑO DE LOS COJONES NO VENGAS A INCORDIAR O TE CONVIERTO EN CHATARRA!- alza la silla lista para lanzársela, pero el jodido niño le agarra la linterna y sale corriendo.

-¡La madre que te parió engendro!- Sin dudarlo lo sigue saliendo de la oficina, agarrándolo.- ¡DEVUELVEME MI LINTERNA!- Se la arrebate y vuelve dando pasos molestos hasta sentarse en su silla y dar cuerda a la caja, claro que aun llevando la máscara ante la mirada atónita del niño y del conejo que la observaba desde otra sala. Estuvo tan sorprendido que no se acordó de ir tras ella. BB se acaba yendo sollozando.

-¡Eso! ¡Vete con quien sea pero dejame en paz niño insolente!- Gruñe por lo bajo y le da cuerda a la caja de nuevo y luego se ata su largo cabello ondulado en una cola de caballo y se pone de nuevo la mascara.- Empiezan a romperme la cocha todos ellos.-

Revisa las cámaras una vez mas, viendo que Toy Freddy volvió al escenario y los otros dos están, la rubia en el conducto de ventilación y el azul donde la Cámara 3. Suspira al ver que vuelven a lo de antes. Al menos, son mucho más fáciles de predecir sus movimientos ahora.

5:00 AM

Ya es la segunda vez que Toy Bonnie pasa delante de ella, y aun con el cabreo de antes con el niño, Nala debe morderse la lengua para no decirle "tu que miras?" de manera borde. Pero esta vez, BonBon no se va, se la queda mirando unos minutos, cerca, muy cerca de su rostro, por lo que Nala piensa que esta perdida. Pero para su suerte, el conejo acaba yéndose de nuevo. Aun con el susto y la extrañeza en su cuerpo, se sienta en su silla, suspirando pesadamente para tomar mas de su refresco a la vez que alumbra el pasillo, no viendo a nadie.

La tranquilidad solo le dura unos segundos porque entonces si escucha los ruidos de radio, sabiendo que es Mangle alumbra el pasillo diversas veces, asustándose al verla pero a la vez ve como ladea la cabeza, pareciendo curiosa antes de perderla de vista.

-Bueno, al menos he podido comprobar que se mueve mejor que en los juegos gracias al arreglo que le hice.- Frunce en ceño extrañada.- ¿Pero qué digo? Si puede moverse mejor también pude llegar antes donde estoy. Soy imbecil, me pasa por ser buena persona.-

Se gira para coger la tablet, y dar cuerda a la caja. Claro que... La música, YA NO suena y ella sin haberse percatado de ello. Se queda congelada, sin moverse, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espina dorsal.

6:00 AM

Nala esta completamente blanca y tratando de no desmayarse, mirando el títere que solo está a un par de centímetros de su cara. Nala no es capaz ni de casi respirar, tratando de contener la respiración.- L... La historia es de verdad... Existes... ¿Verdad?-

De repente, Puppet se echa lentamente hacia atrás, girándose y levitando hacia atrás y dándole un último vistazo a la chica antes de ir por el pasillo. En ese momento Nala suelta el aire que tenia encerrado en sus pulmones.

-¡Contestame!- lo ve irse aun.- ¡Eh! ¡Despues de lo de esta noche no pases de mi!-

Puppet no contesta, a lo que Nala le sigue corriendo y se planta delante de él.- ¡CONTESTAME!- Consigue que el títere se detenga.

Él solo gira un poco la cabeza, como si la analizara.- Nombre.-

Esa voz, ese tono... ¡A pesar de que Nala le exigía que le contestase realmente no pensaba que fuera a hacerlo! Se queda quieta sin entender lo que dijo. Bueno, de entender entendió perfectamente, pero coño, es un títere que habla. ¿Tu hablarías?(?)

Puppet parece poner una mueca de molestia.- Nom-Bre.- Le habla como si hablara con un anormal retrasado sin enterarse de nada, cosa que consigue una mirada de molestia de ella.

-Te entendí a la primera. Eres un jod... Un títere que habla, dejame asimilarlo.- Suspira relajándose.- Nala. Mi nombre es Nala. Y no, no me lo pusieron por la película del rey león. Esa broma la tengo ya escuchada.-

Se gana una... ¿risa sarcástica? De él, que solo levita hacia ella rodeándola y siguiendo su camino.

-¿Sabes porqué Toy Freddy y los demás actuaron raro? Bueno, mas raro de lo normal.-

Él solo sonríe tétricamente y la mira.- Vas a ser divertida de matar.- Nala de poco que no pega un grito del horror que siente al escuchar eso de esa voz de esa cosa. Pero decide no darle el gusto de reírse.

-Será divertido esquivaros a todos. Y dile al zorro blanco que si quiere que le arregle un poco su cuerpo, que vaya a la oficina una vez la dejen tranquila los niños. Me parece incluso cruel que la traten así.- Eso consigue desconcertar al títere.

-Quizás al final no eres tan diferente a los demás guardias.- sigue su camino seguido de Nala.- ¿Que haces?- Le pregunta con algo de... Asco.

Nala le pone cara de "Obvio no?".- Seguirte. No me contestas a lo de Mangle.- Se cruza de brazos. Ella ya con confianza.(?)

-Diselo a ella, yo no soy el mensajero de nadie.-

-Creia que matando guardias le dabas el mensaje de "te mataré" a quien te mató a ti.- Sin mas se va a por Mangle sin darse cuenta de la mirada que le da Puppet.

Entra con bastante miedo en la Kid's Cove, acercándose de manera miedica a la zorra.

-M... Mangle... Espera, ese es tu apodo. ¿Como sé que te gusta...? ¿¡Con quien coño hablo?!- Suspira.- A lo que voy...- Se arrodilla a su lado.- Debes haber notado una mejora en tus movimientos después de que te recolocara el cuello y un hombro. Si esta noche quieres que te arregle antes de las doce estaré en la oficina. Pero debes irte ANTES de las doce. ¿vale...? No se porque hago esto. Mejor me voy ya.- Se va como un cohete de la pizzería mientras Mangle alza la cabeza mirando la puerta.

Al llegar a casa, Nala se deja caer en la cama después de... Espera... Se levanta enseguida.- ¿¡Y mi chaqueta de cuero falso azul?!-

Se deja caer en la cama mientras la única posibilidad razonable se le aparece en la mente acompañada de un gigantesco "JODETE".(?)

En la pizzería, antes de que alguien le vea, BonBon agarra la chaqueta de la humana y se la lleva, escondiéndola detrás del escenario y sonriendo con malicia ante la mirada de los otros dos.

-Curiosa humana.-

-¿Quieres matarla?-

-Me muero de ganas.-

*****()()()*****()()()*****()()()*****()()()*****()()()


	2. De día te roban y de noche te matan

2° Capítulo.

Ha pasado solo un día. Pero como no tengo inspiración para el fic "Desechados" sigo este. Si, puede que tarde un poco en actualizar mi fic principal. U.U la inspiración se me escapó, lo siento. Y si, LO VOY A ACABAR ASI NO EMPECEIS A CREAR RUMORES FALSOS.

Bueno, no me pertenecen los animateonics ni la historia del juego. Nala y las personalidades de los animatronics si.

Como en el primer capítulo se ve, Nala NO ESTÁ DENTRO DEL JUEGO. Así que nadie me diga "que esto paso así o asa" o "pasó ahi o allá". No quiero que me vayan criticando la gente que pasa de esas cosas y que tratan de tener la razón siempre. Cosa que hago recordad que no pienso tolerar NINGÚN tipo de insulto y/o acoso contra NADIE que lea, escriba o comente en este fic al mismo tiempo que no toleraré a nadie que critique de mala manera (sobretodo de manera insultante) este fic SIN LEER TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS. Como pongo en mi vio "tengo la política de tratar a los demás como quieres que te traten a ti". Así que quien me joda, que tenga presente que yo lo veré como que quiere que le trate igual. Avisados estáis a los que vais por ahí amenazando y denunciando fic "por no seguir" una norma que ni la mayoría sabe que existen. Quien quiera comunicarme algo estaré encanta de escuchar y hablar con dicha persona. Pero CON RESPETO Y TOLERANCIA. Quien me toque las narices a drede se va a arrepentir de venir a molestar.

Bien, quien lea este fic pars disfrutar bienvenido/a es. Quien venga a joder ya te puedes largar.

Bueno, siento el discurso que solo va para el molesto 0.01% de lectores de esta pagina.

Podéis comentar con tranquilidad. XD que no muerdo. Adoro mis lectores. *-*

Como dije la otra vez, si tenéis alguna duda respecto mi fic o Nala, podéis preguntar con total tranquilidad. ^_^ Os responderé encanta.*corazoncin aquí.*(?)

Disfrutad. ^_^

()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***

Nala se la pasa durmiendo hasta después de las 5 de la tarde. Al despertar y ver la hora gruñe molesta y se levanta. Sabe que debe prepararse para esta noche.

Come algo, saca a pasear a su doberman albino llamado Fox y aprovecha el paseo para comprar lo que necesita. En una tienda de... Pos donde se compran linternas y todo eso coge mas de cinco linternas y diez paquetes de pilas de ocho cada uno. Luego compra un despertador para usarlo con la caja de Puppet, así se acordará de darle cuerda. Además, que en el juego no se puede tener la linterna abierta ni ponerse la máscara y estar con la tablet a la vez. ¿Pero cuando se ha dicho que fuera del juego no pueda hacerse? Tse, quien pensara eso es un novato.(?)

Lo que si le jode y rompe los cojones es haberse dejado su chaqueta favorita en ese lugar. Uy cuando se entere de quien la tiene.(?)

Después de preparar las linternas y guardarlo todo en una mochila junto a varias herramientas, sale de su casa a las 22:00 PM para dirigirse a la pizzería. Allí cena una pizza junto a un refresco de cola, tardando unos 30 minutos en terminar, quedándose viendo el ultimo espectáculo de los toys ese dia. Su jefe, al verla se acerca ella.

-Vaya, veo que no solo trabajas sino que además contribuyes al desarrollo de la empresa. Que quede claro que la cena no está incluida en el contrato.- Se gana una mirada mortal de ella.- Los trabajadores me han dicho que manipulaste a Toy Foxy ayer por la noche.-

Nala se atraganta con su último pedazo de pizza tosiendo un poco y limpiandose con una servilleta.- B... Bueno, la vi muy mal y mi familia posee una empresa de mecánica. Solo recoloqué un par de piezas para hacerla mas resistente a los golpes y que los niños no... *La jodan, puteen, le lancen babas, mocos o cualquier otro tipo de liquido humano... Hay cosas que rearmandola no podre conseguir...(?)* la destruyan tanto...- Le sonríe nerviosa al ver su cara.- Lo hice gratis... Y hoy también puedo montarla un poco, también gratis.-

-Bueno, si es gratis adelante. Pero tu misma.- Le sonríe de manera egocéntrica.

Nala pilla el significado de esa frase.- Ambos sabemos qué pasa. ¿Acaso haces algo para impedirlo? No, entonces déjeme sobrevivir a mi manera.- El señor Fazbear le mira mal.- No soy una chica desesperada por encontrar empleo, busque mi nombre en google, y verá.- se levanta.- Si me disculpa debo ir a pagar mi comida e ir a revisar las cámaras. Tranquilo, estas dos horas las hago gratis.- Se lleva la bandeja donde debe dejarla, paga y se va a la oficina, donde esta el guardia de día.

(Un tipo cualquiera, no hace falta describirlo.)

-¿Que haces aquí? Es zona restringida.- Anda hacia ella para echarla.

-Soy la guardia nocturna y ayer le dije a Mangle que viniera en cuanto llegara a la oficina.- Escucha su radio.- Ahí esta.-

El hombre, sin esperarse a decir nada sale corriendo. Nala se ríe y muestra su móvil, reproduciendo el sonido de Mangle de los juegos. Se sienta en sus silla, dejando la mochila debajo de la mesa después de sacar sus herramientas y dejarlas encima de ésta. A las 23:00 PM Escucha a algo acercarse, junto al característico ruido de radio.

Algo nerviosa ve como el zorro blanco anda por el techo hasta llegar a pocos centímetros de ella, donde se acerca a las herramientas mirándolas con curiosidad.

Nala suspira tratando de calmarse.- *Me voy a arrepentir...* Ey, ho... Hola.- Se aclara la garganta para dejar de tartamudear.- Veo que al final has venido... Bien... Ponte... Ponte en el suelo, boca arriba, como ayer, así podré...- Le ve el hombro.- ¿¡Pero que...?!- Sin esperar a nada la agarra revisandole el hombro, pero Mangle se sorprende y se echa hacia atrás, gruñendo un poco.

Nala se cae de culo del susto.- ¡P... Perdona! ¡Es que mirate! ¡Te puse el hombro bien y lo tienes aun peor! ¿¡Que clase de salvajes crían hoy en día?!- Se levanta y se limpia la ropa del culo.- Creo que alguien debería pasarle una escoba por aquí... Y también una fregona... Y un plumero... Y una remoledación no estaría de mas...-

Ve como Mangle se acerca a ella de manera tranquila, o eso piensa Nala. Con algo de miedo pero también con curiosidad le ofrece la mano para dársela.- Me llamo Nala. Un placer.- Le sonríe nerviosa.

Mangle solo ladea la cabeza y le da su pata, algo confusa pero deja que la chica tome su mano y la sacuda lentamente.

-Eso es... ¿Ves? No soy mala, vamos, túmbate que el tiempo apremia...-

Mangle se tumba sin decir nada, dejando que Nala se le acerque con varias herramientas y le vaya recolocando cosas en su sitio.

-Me pregunto... ¿Porque tienes dos cabezas...?- Va a tocar la mini cabeza pero ésta casi le muerde, Nala obvio que se asusta y se cae de nuevo de culo mientras Mangle suelta una risa.- J... Joder que susto...- Sigue revisándola, sin darse cuenta de que Puppet la observa desde lejos, en una esquina sombría.

Nala consigue recolocarle, por orden de arreglo: El cuello, los dos hombros, una oreja, la cola y parte de la cadera. A las 23:50 PM deja el destornillador en el suelo, algo cansada y su frente con sudor.

-Vaya... Me ha costado mas de lo que esperaba.- Mira a Mangle de frente.- Bueno, por hoy no puedo hacer más... Realmente cuesta arreglarte, no me extraña que te dejen siempre así. Pero ¿Porque coño dejan que te destruyan de esa manera? Buf, no quiero estar en tu piel... O en tu traje, como sea.-

Ve como Mangle se levanta y se mira a sí misma mientras mueve cada parte de su cuerpo. Luego la mira a ella y a los cinco segundos se sube al tejado y empieza a irse.

Nala sonríe entendiendo eso como un "gracias". Eso entiende ella, sin hablar robot ni nada.(?) Pero al verla irse no se resiste a ir hacia ella.- Mangle espera...-

La zorra se para y la mira, entre curiosa y molesta por el nombre. Lo que no se esperaba es que Nala tomara su cabeza principal y besara su frente, abriendo el ojo con gran sorpresa.

-Si mañana estoy viva quedamos aquí y seguimos ¿vale?- Le sonríe algo nerviosa mientras se aparta de ella.

Mangle solo la mira unos segundos, asintiendo con la cabeza y yéndose de ahí tranquilamente, pero antes de salir de la oficina se detiene.

-Once.- Su voz robotizada también presenta daños.

Nala la mira extrañadisima y algo sorprendida.- ¿Eh?-

Ella sólo gira su cabeza mirándola sonriendo.- Somos once, no doce.- Vuelve a mirar hacia la salida y finalmente se va.

Nala se queda con cara de WTF?!.- ¡ESTABA ACOJONADA, TENGO EL DERECHO DE EQUIVOCARME POR UN PUTO UNO!- Se gira bruscamente guardando en la mochila sus herramientas, claro que al girarse ve la cara de Puppet, tirando la mochila al suelo y ella estampandose el culo contra el borde de la mesa.- ¡JODER QUE SUSTO!- Se soba el culo que lo tiene bastante dolorido.

Puppet se ríe al ver esa reacción de ella.- Veo que volviste, Nala.- Dice su nombre con algo de... "Diversión" en él.- Y también veo que no se te da mal arreglar a Mangle, muchos lo han intentado y solo han conseguido que los echen a patadas.-

-S... Son las 23:58, vete a tu caja.- Nala trata de estar lo mas serena posible, pero claro, obvio que le resulta difícil.

-Bien, bien, bien... Veo que no tienes pelos en la lengua. Ahora entiendo que los demás tengan... Tanto interés en ti.~- Consigue con esa frase que un escalofrío recorra la espalda de Nala. Él sólo le toca el mentón con su mano derecha, levantándolo con un par de dedos.- Eres interesante humana, curiosa persona pilló el jefe.~ Me asombra que...- Se acerca a su oído y le susurra... De manera divertida para él, acojonante para ella.- Sigas viva.-

Ríe mientras Nala hace un esfuerzo tremendo por no llorar del miedo, suenan las doce, a lo que él se aparta levitando mirándola.

-Que comience el juego.- Desaparece para aparecer justo en su caja, entrando en ella riendo aun.

Nala respira algo rápido por el miedo que ha pasado, pero en cuanto se recupera un poco se pone la máscara y se asegura que Puppet esté en su caja.

Segunda noche

00:00 AM

Nala abre su mochila y coge una de las linternas, encendiéndola y poniéndola en la mesa, apuntando a la puerta, por lo que ve perfectamente esa zona. Además de que la linterna esa es mas potente y alumbra más lejos.

Revisa las cámaras sin encontrar al conejo en el escenario. Bueno, lo encuentra mirando en la Party room 3 justo mirando la cámara, por lo que pega un pequeño pero sonoro grito.

BonBon sonríe con malicia y le muestra... ¿Pues que va a ser? La chaqueta de cuero de Nala, agitándola un poco al aire como diciendo "mira que tengo."

-¡Mi chaqueta! ¡Oye tu, devuelvemela! ¡INMEDIATAMENTE!- Empieza a hacerle señas y a gritarle como si la cámara fuera una webcam o algo.

Obvio que BonBon se mofa de ella riendo un poco y negando con la cabeza. No es que él pueda verla, pero sus gritos se oyen desde la oficina.

-¿¡COMO QUE NO?! ¡VEN AQUI Y TRAELA INMEDIATAMENTE MARICA!-

Toy Bonnie pone una mueca de mucha molestia, negando con la cabeza y haciendo la señal de mover la mano horizontalmente a la altura de su cuello. Obvio que le dice "te voy a matar".

-¡ME LA SUDA QUE TE JODA MI INSULTO! ¡TRAEME MI CHAQUETA YA!- Empieza a zarandear la tablet como si la estrangulara.

1:00 AM

Nala da cuerda a la caja mientras delante de la puerta están Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie agarrando cada uno el extremo de las mangas de la prenda de ropa y mostrándosela a Nala, sonriendo cínicamente.

Nala está sentada en su silla de brazos cruzados mientras su pie pega el suelo con impaciencia.- Os odio con todas mis putas fuerzas.- Aun con la cabeza de Freddy puesta vuelve a dar cuerda a la caja, mientras abre otra linterna y alumbra a esos dos, apagando la primera y cambiándole las pilas para luego guardarla en la mochila. Al girarse y ver a esos dos con cara atónita se encoge de hombros.

-¿Que? Mientras lleve la máscara y haya luz en la linterna seguiré viva. Si hasta ahora la peña solo llevaba una linterna sin pilas de recambio y solo se ponía la máscara cuando os veían no es mi culpa. Tonta no soy.- El despertador con la alarma vuelve a sonar, como cada 2 minutos exactos. Ella da cuerda a la caja y cuando alza la vista ambos no están, y para su desgracia su querida chaqueta tampoco.

-Enserio, los odio.- Revisa Mangle y Toy Freddy viendo que ambos no están. La frecuencia de Mangle la oye de lejos y Toy Freddy se posa delante de la puerta.

-Joder, ¿otra vez? Te dije que no te movieras ayer. Hoy tampoco te toc...- ve como pese a que lleva la máscara y la luz esta bien, el oso entra en la oficina, quedándose, al igual que el conejo ayer, muy cerca de su rostro. Hoy si que no se muerde la lengua pese al miedo que siente.- ¿Que miras? Una foto te durará mas.-

El oso solo sonríe con cinismo y se aparta un poco, levantándole la máscara.

2:00 AM

Mangle y Toy Freddy miran muy de cerca a Nala, quien ya no lleva la máscara porque el oso se la ha quitado. Ella, en un acto de desesperación agarra la tablet y da cuerda a la caja, ante la mirada confusa de ellos dos.

-¿Q... Que? Prefiero que me matéis vosotros no él.- Traga saliva.

Ellos dos ríen y niegan con la cabeza. Por alguna razón no le hablan. Sólo le dan a entender cosas con risas y miradas burlescas.

-...- Vuelve a dar cuerda a la caja y los mira.- Si os vais a quedar mirandome al menos devolvedme la máscara.- intenta cogerla pero Toy Freddy le agarra el brazo, soltando un chillido del susto.

Él niega con la cabeza, algo molesto.

Eso le rompe los huevos.- Mira oso con sonrojo de lo cojones. No sé que coño quieres y con solo risitas y miradas no te entiendo, me da absolutamente igual el porque me quitaste la máscara, pero ya que vienes a intentar matarme ciñete a las normas.- Hipócrita que lo diga ella.(?)

Toy Freddy solo gruñe, dándole la máscara de manera algo bruta y se larga a la vez que suelta un sonido algo raro hacia Mangle, como si le dijese que le siga. Mangle solo rueda los ojos y le sigue, no sin antes mirar a Nala poniéndose la máscara y riendo levemente antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo. Nala enseguida da cuerda a la caja y sigue a lo suyo, enfurruñada por culpa del oso.

-Encima la mala soy yo, hay que joderse.-

-No se lo tengas en cuenta.- Nala grita del susto al oir eso provenir del conducto derecho.

-Es un gruñón algo impredecible ese oso.- Nala pega otro grito al escuchar a la otra voz en el conducto izquierdo.

3:00 AM

Ambos salen a la vez, resultando ser, obviamente Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie. Éste último con la chaqueta de la humana.

-¡Mi chaqueta!-

-¿Es lo primero que se te ocurre al vernos a ambos entrar y hablarte?- BonBon alza una ceja algo extrañado.- La verdad no sé porque me sorprende, eres una chica... Especial ¿verdad?-

-Si, tiene los cojones que no tuvieron los demás guardias juntos.~- Toy Chica se acerca mucho a Nala junto a él, quedándose a pocos milímetros de la cara de Nala.

-Pero que manía con hacer eso.- Nala sopla frustrada debajo de la máscara e intenta coger su prenda de ropa.

El azul la ve venir y la aparta de ella.- Oh, no, no. Eso no se hace. Humana mala.~- Nala recibe otro escalofrío en su espalda al escucharle. Da yuyu.(?)

-Conejo ladrón.- Se cruza de brazos mientras Toy Chica empieza a reírse.

-Ya te dije que no te respetaría ni un poco.- Se gana una mirada molesta de él, pero vuelve a la humana.

-Dime... ¿Que hace una chica como tu en un sitio como éste?-

-Eso ha sonado muy machista. Ya devuelveme mi chaqueta.- Intenta quitársela de nuevo, pero esta vez él le agarra el brazo y lo aprieta, haciendo que ella suelte un chillido de dolor.- ¡Agh, sueltame!-

-Reconozco que tienes...- Aprieta mas el agarre, consiguiendo otro chillido de la chica.- Agallas, Nala. Pero nosotros no recibimos órdenes de nadie, y menos de una jodida humana.- recibe una bofetada de ella. Obvio que no le duele, pero se queda sorprendido unos segundos junto a la rubia que se ha tapado la boca con ambas manos de la sorpresa.

-Las normas... Recuerda que si...- Él la interrumpe.

-¡Lo sé!- Suelta a Nala muy molesto.- Tuviste suerte humana imbécil. Juro que te arrancaré las tripas puta barata.-

Nala abre los ojos con sopresa y MUCHA molestia.- ¿¡COMO ME HAS LLAMADO?!- Empieza a andar hacia él con rabia, tocando con un dedo el pecho de él mientras Toy Bonnie retrocede de la sorpresa.- ¡Yo no intento matar a nadie! ¡Yo no vine aquí a joder a nadie! ¡Yo solo vine porque sino trabajo mi padre me cierra el grifo y me quedo a dos velas sin nada! ¿¡Te crees que quiero estar en esta mugrienta pizzería intentando sobrevivir de unos jodidos robots que intentan matarme?! ¿¡Tú de que vas?! ¿¡Crees que me parece divertido estar hablando CON ALGO COMO TÚ?!- Con cada frase iba andando hacia él mientras BonBon andaba hacia atrás, acabando él fuera de la oficina y ella justo en la linea de la puerta. Nala le arrebate la chaqueta.- ¡Vete a joder a tu versión vieja anda!-

BonBon se queda realmente desconcertado y confuso mientras la rubia se ha quedado en su sitio sin creerse lo que ha visto.

-¿Y tu que miras?- Borde se la queda mirando cruzándose de brazo.

Toy Chica decide irse de ahí junto a un muy confundido conejo y así si asegurándose que el azul no cometa una locura. Nala solo suspira muy molesta y da cuerda a la caja de Puppet, que aunque suena, ÉL NO ESTÁ.

4:00 AM

Nala está recostada en la pared mirando al títere que está sentado en la silla algo indiferente a su mirada, sonriendo con cinismo.

-Eso si no me lo esperaba. Dos de los toys rompiendo las normas y otros dos a punto de hacerlo. ¡Y no solo eso que tú, una humana imbécil pero especial, le ha dado una bofetada al más agresivo de los toys! ¡De verdad que ni pudiendo ver el futuro me lo esperaba!- se ríe de manera muy espeluznante. Se levanta de la silla y levita hacia ella.- De verdad, eres muy divertida. Pero empieza a mosquearme el hecho de que durante dos noches seguidas ellos...- Señala la puerta donde están los cuatro toys algo... ¿nerviosos? Mirándoles a ella y al títere. Sobretodo a éste último.- No me gusta que ignoren mis normas. ¿Una noche? Aun, según qué normas se los dejo pasar. Eso si...- Se vuelve hacia ellos.- ¡No crean que no habrá consecuencias de eso!-

Tanto los toys como Nala se asustan. Pero como la muy imbécil no sabe callarse se pone entre Puppet y los toys.- ¡Dejales en paz! ¿¡Que tiene de malo que hablen conmigo?!-

Puppet no se lo esperaba y mucho menos los toys, quedándose todos en silencio unos segundos. Finalmente Puppet se acerca lentamente a ella, quedando otra vez a milímetros de ella. Ya Nala pone cara de "odio mi vida".

-Porque las normas las puse yo. ¡Y a mi nadie me contradice!- Consigue que Nala se caiga de espaldas.

-¿¡Quieres dejar de asustarme?! ¡Tengo suficiente con el simple hecho de estar aquí!- Se levanta algo molesta.

Puppet trata de relajarse para recuperar la compostura seria y fría de siempre.- Si que eres especial. Pero de una manera que me saca de quicio. Está terminantemente prohibido dirigirle la palabra. Si le volvéis a hablar os arrancaré el alma tal y como yo mismo os la puse en vuestros trajes.- Empieza a levitar hacia ellos.- ¿Entendido?- Amenazante.

Toy Freddy asiente nervioso.

-Bien, ahora...- Nala le interrumpe.

-Yo no te he hecho nada. Ellos no te han hecho nada. No la pagues con nosotros. Tu decidiste ser lo que eres. Te asesinaron si, pero tu quisiste venganza en vez de descansar.- Nala se cruza de brazos seria. Puppet realmente no cree lo que ha dicho y se queda observándola ante la cara atónita de los demas. Esta a punto de matarla.- Dijiste que soy especial. Quizás porque soy la única que te tiene miedo pero no te odia. Quizás porque de alguna manera puedo saber que sientes.-

-¡Tu no sabes lo que yo siento!- Va hacia ella, dispuesta a matarla.

-Y tu tampoco sabes lo que yo siento.-

Eso consigue que se pare. De repente su mirada se hace más seria y relajada. Se aparta de ella.

-Vaya, has encontrado lo único que tenemos en común.- Sonríe de manera sarcástica.- Son las cinco. Queda una hora de juego. Por hoy...- Mira a los toys que tiemblan levemente.- Para ellos se acabó y como los viejos no quieren moverse de momento... Enhorabuena Nala, has vuelto a ganar. Pero Mañana... Te espera el infierno.~- Desaparece.

Nala se deja caer de rodillas temblando.- D... Dios que miedo pasé...-

Los toys se miran entre ellos, entrando en la oficina y consiguen que Nala suelte un grito de terror.

-Tranquila, no te vamos a hacer daño.- Mangle se posiciona encima de ella, mirándola directa.- Gracias por arreglarme.-

-¡Mangle!- Toy Freddy la regaña con la mirada.

-¿Que? Puppet dijo que el juego se acabó.- Mangle le gira la cara divamente.

Toy Freddy solo gruñe por lo bajo.

Nala se queda parpadeando sin entender.

BonBon rueda los ojos ante su mirada.- Que si, que no te haremos nada. Solo podemos matar cuando el juego empieza. Si acaba no podemos hasta la noche siguiente.- Que borde es.

Nala ladea la cabeza y se levanta.

-Hi.- Nala se cae de bocas, dándose una ostia en el pecho mientras los demás se rien.

-¡Hijo de la grandisima puta!- A punto de lanzarle la silla el niño se esconde tras la rubia.

-Se acabó Ballon Boy. Vete a tu sala.- BB la mira sin entender y ella le da la mano y se lo lleva.- Enseguida vuelvo.-

Nala la mira extrañada y luego mira a los demas que sólo se encogen de hombros. Al final ella solo va hasta la silla y se pone la chaqueta, así asegurándose que nadie se la arrebate.

-De nada.- BonBon se rie.

-¿Porque?- ella alza una ceja, molesta.

-Aqui, todos los objetos perdidos van directos a la basura excepto que sea algo de valor, que entonces pasa a ser propiedad del jefe.-

-Que politica mas encantadora hay en ese sitio. De día te roban y de noche te matan. Que guay.- Sarcástica.

-Oye, ¿como supiste arreglarme?- Mangle rompe el espacio personal ya por milésima vez en la noche y se queda a milimetros de su cara.

Nala se aparta enseguida.- ¡Dejad de poneros jodidamente cerca se mi cara. ¡Espacio personal!- Suspira.- Agh, da igual... Supe arreglarte porque de parte de padre soy muy buena en la macanica.-

-¿Y ya está? ¿No te leíste nada ni nadie te enseñó?-

-No. Solo es un talento que tengo.-

-Divertida conversación pero no se si os dais cuenta de que estamos hablando con una jodida humana.- Toy Freddy rueda los ojos y se cruza de brazos.

-Supongo que no lo hacéis mucho eso de hablar.- la castaña alza una ceja extrañada, ella ya con confianza.(?)

-No con humanos, eso es obvio.- BonBon se recuesta en la entrada.

-Pues parecías muy cómodo hablando conmigo hasta que te he plantado cara. Cosa que me hace pensar en algo... ¿No se supone que vosotros no deberías tener almas?-

Antes de que alguno pueda contestarle Toy Bonnie la agarra del cuello y la estampa contra la pared, casi rompiéndole el cuello.- Eso a ti no te importa maldita humana. Mañana te voy a despellejar viva lo juro.- Nala se aterra agarrando la mano de él para intentar no ahogarse. Entonces él la suelta cosa que la hace cae al suelo y toser sonoramente.- Advertida estás.- Se larga de ahí.

Los otros dos se quedan quietos mientras ven a Nala asustada levantándose.

-Vaya, si que te quiere.- Mangle se ríe de manera que solo consigue asustar mas a la chica.- No falta mucho para las seis. Me voy. Te espero mañana Nala.~- se va.

Los dos castaños se quedan en un silencio muy incómodo. Nala se queda sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas bastante asustada. Toy Freddy básicamente mira a cualquier lado menos a ella. No quiere caer en la tentación de hablar con ella. Bueno, es algo que ellos no suelen hacer. Es como si a un niño le prohibieran hablar con otro niño y de repente le dejan. Quiere hacerlo, pero él es... Orgulloso.

-¡E... Ey! ¿¡Q... Q... Qué haces?! ¡Tu no debes moverte hoy! ¡Sueltame!- La voz de Toy Chica alerta a Toy Freddy y asusta a Nala, que solo se levanta viendo cómo el oso se pone delante de ella, con pose protectora.

Empiezan a escucharse unos pasos hacia la oficina de lo mas tétricos, cosa que Nala se pone mas nerviosa al igual que Toy Freddy.

A los pocos segundos se escuchan gruñidos a la vez que se ven dos siluetas acercarse, y gracias a la luz se ve a Foxy andando hacia allá arrastrando la pollita toy, agarrándola por el cuello con el garfio. Se para en frente de la oficina, lanzando a la rubia dentro, a los pies de Toy Freddy. Él, le mira impresionado y asustado, tapando un poco más a Nala con su propio cuerpo.

-Hoy no te toca y Puppet dijo...-

El zorro lo interrumpe rugiendo de manera muy fuerte; Consiguiendo que Nala suelte un grito de terror y Toy Freddy se calle.

La voz desgarradora de Foxy se hace presente.- Aunque se hagan las seis... Mañana no saldrás viva de aquí.- Dicho esto, se vuelve sobre sus pasos, rascando la pared con su garfio, dejando al aire uno de los sonidos mas desgarradadores y horrosos que Nala haya escuchado nunca.

Toy Freddy levanta a la rubia una vez el zorro desaparece, mirando un momento a Nala que está al borde de un ataque.- Ayúdame.-

Eso saca a Nala de sus pensamientos, viendo a la rubia "desmayada". Se acerca con mucho miedo, tocándole el cuello para revisarla. Enseguida ve que tiene desgarrados un par de cables. Les hace un puente y consigue que Toy Chica se encienda de nuevo, apartándose de ellos dos.

-Mm...- abre los ojos de golpe y enseguida se levanta.- ¡F... Foxy!- enseguida el oso la agarra para tranquilizarla.

-Ya se fue, calma...- Toy Chica le abraza temblando.

Nala solo se aparta mas, algo asustada. Toy Freddy la mira empezando a andar hacia la salida aun con la rubia pegada a él.

-Por tu culpa.- Con una voz bastante amenazante ambos se pierden en la oscuridad a la vez que la campana suena dando las 6:00 AM.

Nala se queda congelada un buen rato, acabando llorando abrazada a sus piernas, hasta que oye llegar a alguien que además se dirige donde la oficina.

-Vaya, estás entera. Creía que estos llantos eran por algún miembro arrancado.- El señor Fazbear se le acerca y se inclina hasta llegar a su altura, doblegando las rodillas. (Señor... Bueno, yo creo que es mas un ricachón de unos 30 años que no sabe en donde se metió con la pizzería.)

Nala le mira aun con lágrimas en los ojos y le suelta un puñetazo.- ¿¡Usted que sabe?! ¡Ponga puertas y rejillas en las ventilaciones!- Coge su mochila y se empieza a ir.

Él solo se toca la mejilla izquierda y mueve la mandíbula dolorido.- Un brazo fuerte. Chavalina lo haría de no ser por el bajo presupuesto para eso.-

-¡Pues lo pago yo!- Se gira a él, le tira la máscara de freddy a la cara y se va de ahí pasando por delante de los toys.- ¡COMO EL PUTO ZORRO SE MUEVA HOY QUEMO LA PUTA PIZZERIA!- Se va ante la cara extrañada/molesta de ellos tres. Aunque Toy Chica duda de si solo es una amenaza tonta o real.

Al llegar a casa Nala se deja caer en el sofá, siendo recibida por su perro que mira y olisquea su mochila un rato para luego gruñirla.

-Fox callate...- Bosteza agotada.- No hay nada en la mochila... Mira.- La abre, viendo efectivamente que no hay NADA en ella.- ¿¡Pero que mierda...?!-

En la pizzería BB rie mientras mira de reojo un lado del suelo, donde debajo de una de las tablas de madera esconde todas las linternas que pilla, incluidas las cinco que compró Nala. (Que buen niño verdad?(?) )

()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()

Adoro a BB. :'3 Y adoro aún más trollear a Nala con él. Si quereos mas de esa dos deberemos esperar al siguiente capítulo.

Bueno, ya visteis un poquito de BonBon y Toy Chica. También habéis visto como va a ser la "relación" de Nala y el joven jefe Fazbear.

No sé, pero me lo imagino alguien con barba de un par de días y solo con 30 años. Algo guapo, pero normalín.(?) Eso si, siempre con traje o bien vestido.

PD: Lo del perro blanco es "un avance" de un capítulo de "Desechados". XD


	3. Una noche movidita

3° Capítulo.

Hola.~ ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?~(?)

Pongamonos serios... Nah.

No tengo mucho que decir excepto que los animatronics no me pertenecen blablabla.

Éste capítulo será más largo y... Gore. No habrá sangre, pero algo de angustia si. Avisados estáis. U.U

Disfrutad. ^_^

PD: ahora tengo una cuenta en WordPress exclusivamente para mis fics, principalmente de este y Desechados. Cualquier pregunta será respondida ahí. Aunque prefiero que sean varias a la vez así no pongo algo solo para una pregunta o un persona. Cualquier duda, pregunta o error que veáis decidmelas. ^_^

***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()

-¿De verdad Puppet la considera especial?-

-Es solo una humana inconsciente que cree que puede ganarse la confianza de esas copias.-

-Yo no seria tan tolerante con ella. Si quebranta las normas, debe ser eliminada. Y cuanto antes mejor.-

-"Antes de matarla yo quiero ver cuan especial es la humana. No todos los días Puppet sale de la caja sin que se acabe la música."-

-No me digas que te estas volviendo tan imbécil como tu copia amariconada.-

-"Je, ni siendo el mas gay de este jodido universo llegaría a su mariquismo. Sólo tengo curiosidad por saber como es. Esta claro que es tan o más imbecil que esos guardias que tenemos como copias."-

-Deja de decir estupideces. En cuanto suenen las doce acabaremos con ella, aunque debamos romper las normas de ese estúpido juego.-

-¿Desde cuando te crees el jefe? Aquí quien pone las normas soy yo. ¿Queda claro?-

Solo se escucha un gruñido que a cualquiera le helaria la sangre.

-Respodeme, Foxy.-

-Si. Queda claro.-

-Más te vale.-

Por la tarde, a las seis esta vez, Nala se despierta y se levanta minutos después. Al ir al baño para asearse ve en el espejo el enorme moratón que tiene en el cuello, regalo de BonBon y otro en el brazo, también regalo de él.

-Estúpido conejo...- Se toca el cuello.- Au...-

Se va a camprar mas linternas tapándose el cuello con un pañuelo. Al volver se pone a cocinar y cena. Solo son las siete pero se muere de hambre, ya que ayer sólo comió una vez al día. Bosteza varias veces, acabando algo molesta.

-Joder... Sabia que el trastorno de sueño y de hambre cambiarían pero... No quiero ir... Hoy me dijeron que... Foxy vendría...- Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo.- Ese zorro me da muchísimo miedo...- Ve como Fox le da carantoñas.- No, tu nunca me darías miedo amor.~- Le da unos cuantos mimos.

Se queda mirando la tele un rato junto a su perro recostado en sus piernas.

""Se sigue investigando si la tragedia del restaurante afiliado a Fredbear Family Pizza fue causado como indican los investigadores a un accidente por parte de una broma causada por unos adolescentes, o si fue culpa del animatronic el que causara la muerte del pequeño menor.""

Nala pone una mueca triste.- FNaF4... Ojalá pudiera haber dado una ostia bien dada al mocoso que le hizo eso a su propio hermano...- cambia de canal.- No quiero ver esto...Tengo suficiente con los asesinatos de los niños...- mira el diario que esta a su lado, el mismo diario/periódico donde encontró la oferta de trabajo.

Ayer, antes de ir a dormir, se percató de la noticia en el diario, quedando en shock y dándose un facepalm por no haber visto eso antes.

-Hoy va a ser una noche interesante...- Mira la hora: 21:00PM.

Se levanta y se dirige a la pizzería, llegando poco después de las 21:10PM. Va directa donde Mangle, viendo como los niños la destrozan.- Hijos de...- Sigue andando hasta llegar a Puppet, que por suerte está solo. Cierra la puerta para estar a solas.- Ey, soy yo.-

Puppet sale al momento pero de manera algo lenta, así Nala no se asusta.- ¿Que? - Borde, habla como si estuviera cansado de algo.

-Vaya, supongo que es la hora de tu descanso.- se recuesta en la pared a su lado, cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Ellos... Fueron guardias?-

Puppet pone una mueca de molestia.- Leíste el diario al fin.- Levita hacia ella.- La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿sabias?-

Nala le mira indiferente.- Soy humana, responde.-

-Podria, pero no me da la gana.-

Nala rueda los ojos.- ¿Acaso no confías en mi?- Ve el cambio en su rostro.- ¿Alguna vez alguien te preguntó eso?-

Puppet se encierra en la caja sin decir nada.

Ella se acerca a la caja.- Les prohibiste hablar conmigo. Está claro que todos quieren matarme. Merezco respuestas.-

Él sale de la caja.- ¡Yo no las tuve, tú tampoco las tendrás!- Nala, pese a tenerle miedo, solo le mira serena.

-¿Sabes que quien detuvieron por tu asesinato no era el hombre morado verdad?-

Él la estampa contra la pared, tratando de aguantar las ganas de matarla.- ¡Callate! ¡No pienso recordar eso sólo por ti!-

Nala refleja su miedo en sus ojos, pero su mirada da a entender otra cosa.- Dejame entender como te sientes.-

-¡Callate!- la lanza contra el suelo.- Esta noche vas a morir. Los Olds estan hartos de esperar, quieren conocerte también. Y ellos, no son como los toys. A no ser de que te olvides de darle cuerda a mi caja, ésta es tu última noche con vida.- Se encierra de nuevo.

Nala solo se levanta dolorida.- Para ser tan delgado tienes mucha fuerza...- Se va a ver a Mangle, viendo como ella le suplica con la mirada que la ayude. Pese a que su parte rencorosa le dice que la deje, su parte dulce le dice que la ayude.

-¡Hay tarta gratis delante del mostrador! ¡Corred o se acabará!- Sonríe falsamente mientras ve a los niños correr afuera de la Kid's Cove.- No pienso tener hijos.- Se acerca a Mangle, donde ella se levanta gruñendo.

-Mocosos... Del mismísimo diablo... Algún día mataré a uno...- Nala le acaricia la cabeza.

-Solo son niños a fin de cuentas.- Suspira atandose su pelo en una coleta.

-Gracias... Por ayudarme... No suelen hacerlo... Y tampoco los humanos...- Baja las orejas algo triste.

Nala pone una mueca de extrañeza.- ¿Siempre estás sola aquí?-

Ella afirma.- Si. A veces viene Toy Freddy para ver como estoy. Es mi líder, dice que es su obligación el cuidarme como a BonBon y a Toy Chica...-

-Ya, ¿Y por eso el otro día fue donde estabas?-

-En realidad yo lo llamé. Le conté sobre ti.-

-Aah... Por eso fue delante de la puerta, para verme. Ahora cobra más sentido la cosa. ¿Y BonBon y Toy Chica porque se quedaron en el escenario?- Ella aprovecha para enterarse de todo.

-Toy Freddy se los ordenó.- Se encoge de hombros.

Puppet aparece al lado de ellas. Asustando a ambas.

-Dije, que estaba prohibido dirigirle la palabra.- Que chungo sonó eso.

Mangle se tapa la boca con ambas manos mientras Nala se esconde tras ella, aterrada.

-Bien. Otra vez, y acabarás peor que tu original.- Desaparece tal cual fantasma.

Nala y Mangle se miran entre ellas.

-¿Y si... Vamos a la oficina, te arreglo y luego cada una va por su camino?- Le sonríe asustada.

Mangle asiente con la cabeza aun con las manos tapando su boca.

Ambas se van a la oficina, donde ahí Nala saca las herramientas de debajo la mesa, donde por suerte el otro guardia prefirió guardar que tirar. Casi le da algo al ver a la chica junto a Mangle. Solo ha bastado que Mangle sonriera de manera espeluznante (a drede) y se ha ido con un ataque de histeria.(?)

-Bien, Mangle. Como ayer.- ve como el zorro se tumba boca arriba, y sin perder tiempo la arregla, y al tener más tiempo, consigue,ya cuando son las 11:20pm, arreglarle también el pecho y las patas traseras.

Suelta sus herramientas cansada. La zorra solo la mira ladeando la cabeza.- Supongo que preguntas porque me detengo...- recibe una afirmación con la cabeza.- Estoy cansada... La diferencia de horarios me ha causado un trastorno alimenticio y también un trastorno del sueño... Ayer solo comí una pizza... Y hoy solo un trozo de carne con guarnición... Me muero de hambre...- Se levanta suspirando.

La albina solo hace lo mismo, subiendo al techo.

-Supongo que nos vemos luego.- empieza a irse, pero Mangle salta delante de ella y le toca el pecho con la cabeza, moviendo sus orejas y su ojo como diciendo algo.- ¿Que quieres ahora?- Se pone una mano en la cabeza.

Toy Foxy vuelve a golpearle el pecho con suavidad usando la cabeza.

-...- La realidad la golpea de pronto cuando recuerda que su perro hace lo mismo para pedir una cosa.- Oh, ya entiendo. Quieres un beso.-

La albina mueve la cola contenta y le sonríe.

-Bueno, vale... Supongo que no pasará nada por hace eso.- Toma su rostro con cuidado y besa su frente con cariño, acostumbrada a hacer lo mismo con su perro, pos normal.(?)

Mangle se aparta al mismo tiempo que ella y le revuelve el pelo con la pata para luego irse por el conducto de ventilación.

Nala solo se pone las manos en la cadera y luego se pone el pelo bien.- Vaya animatronic mas curioso.- Empieza su camino hacia el comedor pero... Al llegar delante de Parts of Servise y andar un poco, dandole la espalda a la puerta, ésta se abre... Dajando ver a Foxy justo detrás de Nala.

-No debiste volver.- Esta vez consigue que Nala se gire aterrorizada, mirándole con horror y dando torpes pasos hacia la dirección contraria.

-F... Foxy...- Quiere correr pero sus piernas no se lo permiten.

Detrás de él se distingue a Freddy.

-¿Es ella? Parece una chica bastante común y vulgar.- Se ríe mientras los otros dos se levantan y Bonnie saca su cabeza de la pequeña sala.

-"No le veo nada en especial a la humana. Pero como dije, si Puppet la cree especial será por algo."-

Nala no entiende ni una palabra del conejo violeta. Solo ha escuchado ruidos mecánicos. Ante su cara, Chica habla, solo porque sabe que la va a asustar mas.

-Dijo que no te ve especial. Pero si Puppet lo cree será por algo.- Su voz casi intangible suena muy rasposa para ser la de una chica. (Alguien pilló el chiste?(?) )

Nala, aun asustada, es tan imbécil que lo primero que piensa es que debería revisar esa boca de la pollita old.- T... Tu voz... ¿N... No...? ¿No suele... Se... Ser esa verdad?-

Chica realmente no sabe como tomarse eso.- Repitelo.- Amenazante y molesta le clava una mirada que si pudiera la usaría para matarla.

Nala trata de no llorar del miedo.- M... Me... Me refiero a que... A... A que yo podría arre...- Foxy la interrumpe.

-No necesitamos ni de tu caridad ni de tu buena fe para nada. Largate antes de que te destripe humana.- Eso consigue que la chica salga corriendo hasta encerrarse donde Mangle.

Hasta ahora sólo ella le ha demostrado... "Afecto", "normalidad", "tolerancia" "respeto". De todos ellos, si tu fueras Nala, ¿quien te daría menos miedo? Obvio.

La albina se acerca a ella al verla desplomarse y llorar abrazando sus piernas.- ¿Que pasó? Pero si hace un momento estabas bien.- ladea la cabeza para luego darse cuenta de lo qué hizo y se tapa la boca un poco.- ¡Se lo pregunté a la pared!(?)- mira por todos lados para ver si Puppet aparece para arrancarle el alma o algo pero como no ve al títere suspira y acaricia la cara de Nala con su hocico, susurrándole al oído.- Son casi las doce. Si no sales de aquí yo misma te destriparé.-

Eso le hiela la sangre a Nala, y en el fondo también le duele, empezaba a tenerle cariño a ella. Mangle se fija en su cara, baja las orejas y mira a otro lado.

-No es personal ni nada. Yo existo para esto. Mira, paso de Puppet y los demás. Tu me has ayudado. Te voy a devolver el favor.- Con la mandíbula la agarra de la chaqueta.(Otra. La de ayer no la lleva mas ahí.(?) ) y se la lleva por el techo.

-¡Mangle sueltame!- Ve como pasan por delante de los toys y justo después ve la puerta de los olds abierta.- ¡No me sueltes, no me sueltes!-(?) Se aferra aterrada a ella ante la mirada acojonante de Freddy y Foxy. Desde ya esos dos le declaran la guerra con la mirada.

Mangle deja a Nala en el suelo de manera cuidadosa (No como la tuya SoFiLeXa(?))

-Espera aquí.- Se va.

-¿Y donde quieres que vaya?- Sarcástica se sienta en la silla viendo que ya son las doce.- Mierda...- Se pone la máscara gruñendo mientras llora por dentro al tener hambre, sed y sueño. Abre una de sus linternas y alumbra el pasillo, por suerte aun nada.

Tercera noche:

00:00 AM

Mira por las cámaras donde esta Mangle, viendo que se dirige... ¿A la cocina? Aprovecha para dar cuerda a la caja y revisa a los olds. Bonnie está mirando fijamente a la cámara, por lo que ella pega un grito del susto.- Va a ser una noche muy larga...-

Escucha la radiofrecuencia de Mangle, quien vuelve con... ¿Una pizza?

La albina llega poco despues a la oficina como si nada. La castaña obvio que se preocupa, andando hacia atrás, al ver eso Mangle pone una especie de puchero.- Te traje comida.- Se acerca mas y se la ofrece, cosa que Nala duda de si aceptarla pero el hambre puede con ella, agarrando la caja con la comida.

-Gracias... Supongo.- Ve como Mangle le abre la caja, coge una rebanada y se la ofrece. Nala duda de si está envenenada o no, pero la probabilidad de eso es excesisamente baja. 1: Mangle no es "la cocinera del grupo" ese lugar lo tiene Toy Chica. 2: ¿Hay veneno en una pizzería? 3: La pizza huele que te cagas. Se la juega, se quita la mascara dejándola en modo gorra(?) y le da un mordisco al trozo de pizza.

-Dios que buena está.- Coge la rebanada y se la come casi entera. Luego coge otra y se la ofrece a la zorra.- ¿Podeis comer?-

Mangle asiente y con gusto (y cuidado) muerde el trozo de pizza que Nala sujeta.

De repente BonBon aparece en la puerta extrañado.- ¿Que cojones pasa aquí?- Ve como Nala se atraganta y se pone bien la mascara aun tosiendo.- Eres especial y rara.- Ahí alza una ceja todo extrañado y confundido.

Mangle le da palmaditas... Algo fuertes a la humana que le dice que está bien.- Traele un refresco.-

-¿¡QUE?!- BonBon casi se pega la frente de la impresión.- ¿¡Tu estás mal?!-

-No puedo hablar con ella pero si contigo. traele un refresco, ya.- Ya se empieza a poner algo... "Nocturna".

-Ni una mierda hago eso. Tu no me mandas zorra.- Borde y con un toque amenazante en la jodida voz del conejo.

Mangle se le encara, juntando sus frentes y gruñendo salvajemente.- ¡Traele un refresco! ¡YA!-

BonBon sale corriendo y Nala se queda ahí acojonada mirando sin entender nada. Toy Bonnie pasa corriendo delante de Part's of Service sin darse cuenta de que su original lo ve pasar a toda pastilla.

Al rato vuelve viendo a Nala dándole cuerda a la caja y con la mascara otra vez mal puesta y con un trozo de pizza en la boca. Ella, al percatarse de su regreso se pone la pizza a la boca a la vez que se pone la máscara bien, viendo como la máscara se mueve un poco, cosa que le da a entender que Nala esta masticando hasta verla tragar.

Mangle le arrebate el refresco y se lo da a la chica.- Al menos agradecemelo.-

-¿Por ser un chulo cobarde o un maricón?- Nala casi se atraganta mientras bebe el refresco por el ataque de risa que le ha dado. Bueno, puede reírse, ese insulto no ha salido de ella, por lo que no se enfadará Toy Bonnie si se ríe.(?)

-¡CALLATE!- Nala pega un grito y se esconde tras Mangle. Bueno, tras su cabeza que la robot esta está boca abajo.

-Oye, no la asustes que está comiendo.- Le quita la máscara a Nala para que siga comiendo.

-Los olds dijeron que me matarían hoy...- Le quita la máscara y se la pone de nuevo para apartarla un poco, comer y volver a ponérsela y dar cuerda a la caja de música.

-Hi.- BB aparece de vete a saber donde y con la mochila de Nala en sus manos.

-¡Mocoso del demonio suelta eso o te destripo!- Corre hacia él a lo que BB empieza a correr hacia el conducto de ventilación. Nala salta y entra hasta la cadera en la ventilación, agarrando un pie del niño.-¡DAME ESO YA!-

Zorro y Conejo se quedan mirando donde ella, para parpadear un par de veces incrédulos.

-¡Esa loca me agarró de nuevo, socorro!- Intenta soltarse pero solo consigue cabrear mas a Nala.

-¡Dame mi mochila y mis linternas y te suelto encantada, mocoso enano!-

Desde toda la pizzería se puede escuchar claramente como el niño y la humana forcejean sin parar. A parte se escucha todo tipo de gritos de auxilio del niño y amenazas de la humana.

Desde donde están los Old, Chica mira a los demás como si escuchara el ruido mas raro del mundo.- ¿Especial? Yo creo que solo está loca.-

Freddy ríe con sarcasmo.

Mientras, Nala consigue arrebatarle la mochila a BB pero él y ella siguen tirando de dicha mochila. Tanto grito ha conseguido llamar la atención de los otros dos toys e incluso Puppet ha salido a ver qué coño pasa, quedándose mirando y dando cuerda a su propia caja. No quiere perderse el espectáculo.(?)

-¡Es mía!-

-¡No! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Toy Chica socorro!- Empieza a sollozar pero de soltar la mochila ni muerto.(?)

-¡NO TE HAGAS LA PUTA VÍCTIMA QUE ERES TU EL JODIDO LADRÓN!- Nota como algo le agarra la pierna, y por el TAMAÑO duda de que sea la pata de un toy o la de Puppet.- ¿¡Que coño...?! ¡Suelta...!- es arrastrada hacia afuera de manera rápida y bestia, acabando boca abajo mientras Bonnie alza su pierna que tiene apresada hasta que ambos tienen la cara en igualdad de altura, callendole la máscara y la mochila al suelo, donde BB lo aprovecha para llevársela.- Me...-

-"Mucho ruido para ser sólo la una de la mañana ¿No?~"-

1:00 AM

Nala está boca abajo siendo apresada por la única mano del conejo violeta, aterrada y sin la máscara trata de no llorar del miedo.

Los toys están a un lado mientras Puppet solo se queda recostado en la silla, algo indiferente.

Bonnie sólo se la queda mirando. Por no tener rostro no puede demostrar que... Siente bastante curiosidad por ella.

Nala al final empieza a marearse bastante por estar boca abajo, teniendo nauseas por la pizza que ni aun se ha terminado. Al ver eso Bonnie la suelta de golpe, consiguiendo que la chica se de un tremendo golpe en la cabeza, acabando sollozando un poco por aquello.

-Mi cabeza...- se pone ambas manos en ella, renegando por lo bajo.

Bonnie solo mira a Puppet.- "¿De verdad la ves especial?"-

Él solo se encoge de hombros dando cuerda a la caja. Como aun suena, se siente mas tranquilo que si no sonara. Ahí se pondría a destripar.(?)

Nala se recupera del golpe, acabando recostándose sentada en la pared, demasiado aterrada para levantarse. Pero consigue ponerse la máscara. Sabe que ya es inútil, pero su instinto le dice que haga aquello. ¿Y quien no hace caso a su instinto?

Bonnie se acerca peligrosamente a Mangle, que solo baja las orejas y mira al suelo al ver como se acerca a ella.- "¿Porque la ayudas?"- Mangle realmente cree que la va a golpear solo con oir el tono de su voz... Robótica.

-Ella me ayudó cuando nadie lo hacia... Sólo soy agradecida... No iba a protegerla de nadie... No hice nada malo...-

Toy Freddy, pese a que no quiere enfrentarse a Bonnie se pone entre ellos dos.- Ella estaba bajo mi responsabilidad, yo soy quien debe pagar.- Visiblemente nervioso nota como Mangle le pone la mano en el hombro como señal de disculpa.

Bonnie no sabe si reír de la imbecilidad de esos dos o del echo que Puppet aun los quiera "vivos".

-Hagas lo que hagas ciñete a las normas. A parte de eso haz lo que quieras.- Puppet ahí, riendo.

Los cuatro toys empiezan a temblar visiblemente y se pegan unos a otros, mirando todos al conejo.

Nala está en una esquina temblando del miedo sin saber qué le va a pasar.

-Yo también quiero darles su merecido Bonnie.~- Chica aparece, mirando un momento a Nala, que solo consigue hacerla sonreir con gusto al verla tan aterrada. Se acerca a su copia, inclinándose hacia ella para tener la misma altura.

-¿Asi que plantándole cara a Foxy eh?~ Estúpida tonta, no eres capaz ni de valerte por ti misma.- le golpea la cabeza con su brazo, a modo de colleja.

La pollita sonrojada solo suelta un chillido, se agarra la cabeza para parar las vibraciones de ésta causadas por el golpe y se esconde detrás de Toy Bonnie.

-Cobardes.- Dicen los dos olds a la vez mientras Nala no puede evitar fijarse en los destrozados cuerpos de ellos.

-Dejala.- Bonnie se ríe al ver a su versión "joven" intentar plantarle cara.

-"Mira quien intenta hacerse el valiente. Pero si es BonBon el travesti del año."- Le agarra las orejas con su única mano y lo encara.- "Tu a mi ni me hables. Y mucho menos te hagas el seme conmigo, ¿queda claro estúpido gay de los cojones?"- Aunque Nala no ha entendido nada, es tan claro el tono amenazante, incluso en simples ruidos robóticos, que incluso ella tiembla mas del miedo.

BonBon solo se le queda mirando con rostro bastante asustado, aun intentando parecer valiente.- S... Si...- Bonnie le suelta las orejas de manera brusca, estampándolo contra la pared.

2:00 AM

Tanto Chica como Bonnie hechan a patadas a esos cuatro, que se largan tan rápido como pueden. Luego ellos dos se acercan a Nala, que solo se aterra mas, a punto de gritar al ver al conejo arrodillarse con una rodilla para hacerle frente.

-"Enseñame el cuello humana."- Claro que Nala no le entiende, pero al ver como lleva su mano hasta el pañuelo que tapa el moratón causado por BonBon entiende que quiere, pero está tan asustada que es incapaz de hacerlo. ¿Y si quiere eso para estrangularla? Eso pone a Bonnie de mal humor, a lo que la estampa contra la pared suficientemente fuerte para hacerle algo de daño, pero sin lastimar ningún órgano o hueso.

-¡De acuerdo vale...!- Nala grita aterrada mientras aún temblando trata de sacarse el pañuelo de manera rápida, mostrando el tremendo moratón del cuello.

Mientras Chica solo la abserva con diversión, Bonnie levanta el mentón de la chica para inspeccionar bien el cuello de la humana.

-Lo cabreaste bien al maricón.- Chica se ríe ante la cara (solo los ojos por la máscara) de Nala. Mas asustada imposible.

-"Si. Nunca creí que pudiera hacer eso. Básicamente porque no tienen ni la mitad de fuerza que nosotros."- Me parece que este no tiene en cuenta el delicado cuerpo de los humanos. No sé, eso me parece a mi.

Luego de eso le toca el brazo izquierdo, dando a entender que quiere que se quite la chaqueta. Nala lo hace sin rechistar, pero con mucho miedo. Mirando un momento para ver que Puppet les da la espalda, centrado en dar cuerda a la caja y de paso vigilar a los toys.

Ellos dos solo se ríen mas al ver el moratón del brazo, incluso Bonnie se lo aprieta para que Nala suelte un quejido de dolor.

-B... Basta... Yo no os he hecho nada...- Aparta su brazo, abrazándose un poco a sí misma.

Esos dos borran su sonrisa de golpe, mientras unos pasos se hacen presentes. (Aunque... Bonnie y Chica pueden sonreír?(?) )

-Entraste en el juego y rompiste las normas. Hiciste mucho mas que los otros guardias.- Freddy aparece.

Nala pega un grito al verle entrar, y mas aun cuando éste le quita la mascara, ya no pudiendo aguantar las lágrimas del miedo.

-Traquila humana. Nosotros tres hemos quebrantado las normas hoy. El único que puede matarte es Foxy.- Le da una linterna que ha quitado a BB.- Asegurate de que no se acerca. Queremos jugar contigo de otras maneras hoy...-

3:00 AM

La pobre chica ve como esos tres se le acercan, tirándose mas hacia la pared del miedo.

-¡Mangle! ¡Mangle ayudame! ¡Por favor Mangle!- llora del tremendo miedo que sufre. Bueno, hasta ahora Mangle la ha tratado muy bien comparándola con los demás y ahora mismo, es la única opción para pedir ayuda. Nala es bastante ateo, aunque a partir de ahora no se.(?)

Desde la Kid's Cove Mangle escucha los gritos de ayuda de Nala, y pese a que quiere ayudarla, solo baja las orejas quedándose sentada, sintiéndose impotente. Aunque fuera, no conseguiría nada

-Por favor... Mangle...- mira a Puppet, suplicante.- Puppet...-

Él está bastante indiferente.- Ya te dije que ibas a morir.-

Freddy agarra a Nala por los brazos, riendo tétricamente, se acerca a ella apretando el agarre y asustándola mas.

Nala ya no puede más.- ¡SUELTAME!- Le da una patada desesperada en el pecho, justo donde lo tiene dañado, cosa que consigue que la suelte y él se vaya hacia atrás, abrazándose el pecho.- ¡Dejadme, dejadme, dejadme!-

Bonnie y Chica la sujetan para evitar que se vaya, porque realmente Nala está tan asustada que quiere salir de la oficina.

-Vaya momento para tener un ataque de pánico.- Ésta es Chica, no más. (?)

Freddy levanta la cabeza furioso y cuando está a punto de ir hacia ella Puppet se levanta levitando.

-Espera. La habéis asustado demasiado.- Dicho esto le da una tremenda bofetada a la chica, lanzándola un metro hacia la izquierda.- Cálmate de una puta vez.-

Nala se toca la mejilla golpeada, de repente, el ataque de pánico se convierte en un ataque de ira, lanzándose contra Puppet.- ¡Hijo de puta!- Lo agarra y cae encima de él.

Rápidamente Freddy la agarra tapádole la boca y caminando hacia atrás. Justo en ese momento Foxy aparece, quedándose MUY sorprendido por lo que acaba de ver, al igual que los otros tres.

Puppet se levanta muy lentamente, de manera tétrica.

-Corred...- Freddy da más pasos atrás al igual que los demás.- ¡Corred ya!- Aun sujetando a Nala corren siendo persiguidos por Puppet.

Freddy la lanza al llegar a Parts of Service y evita que Foxy se lance contra ella.

-¡Él va a matarla, larguémonos o nosotros también sufriremos las consecuencias!-

Foxy solo gruñe frustrado y entran en la sala, cerrando la puerta y quedándose en silencio total. Por su parte Nala corre hasta el escenario. Sabe que Puppet va a por ella y aun con los dos ataques en su cuerpo la adrenalina le va a mil.

En el escenario no hay nadie. Todos los los old saben que Nala morirá. Pero si Puppet los encuentra a ellos también, con la furia que lleva también recibirían ellos. BonBon estaba en el conducto de ventilación espiando, y al escuchar todo eso se ha quedado en total silencio ahí. Sin moverse.

Nala sigue corriendo hasta que algo la agarra por detrás y se la lleva, acabado dentro de la Kid's Cove siendo apresada por Mangle que le tapa la boca y quedándose al lado del oso. Nala trata de escapar pero Toy Freddy la agarra mejor para evitar que haga ruido. Claro que no quiere defenderla. Pero estaba justo en el escenario cuando Freddy y Foxy hablaron, por lo que se enteró y fue a avisar a Mangle, y la muy jodia' en vez de quedarse ahí calladita se va a buscarla. Ahora si Puppet los encuentra están perdidos los tres.

Puppet empieza a buscarla, hablando de una manera que incluso pone nerviosos a los toys.- No te escondas humana.~ Vas a morir.~-

Empieza a buscar por el escenario. Luego por los conductos de ventilación y las salas de fiestas. BonBon salió de ahí y agarró a BB, escondiéndose ambos. Luego va a los baños y nada.

-Más les vale a esos imbéciles no protegerla.- Empieza a ir hacia donde Mangle, encontrando sólo oscuridad. No encuentra a nadie ahí. Luego busca en su propia sala pero tampoco nada.

De repente, escucha unos ruidos algo extraños. Provinientes de un solo lugar. Se dirige ahí, de manera algo... Tétrica, espeluznante y horrorosa. Momento digno de la mejor película de terror que se haya creado jamás.

Mientras, Toy Chica está en la cocina, ajena a todo, cocinando una pizza para desestresarse. De repente, escucha algo entrar pero no ve a nadie. Bueno, la cocina es algo grande y no hay luz, es fácil que algo se esconda ahí. Ella sólo se encoje de hombros pensando que es BB que cogió algo de ahí.

4:00 AM

Algo agarra a Toy Chica por la espalda y le tapa la boca/pico/agujero(?), llevándosela dentro del congelador, escondiéndose detrás de unas estanterías a rebosar. Ella en un primer momento obvio que se asusta, tratando de soltarse.

-Silencio.- Sujeta a la rubia de tal manera que él queda dándole la espalda al mueble y ella dándole la espalda a él, mirando de reojo como Puppet abre el enorme congelador para inspeccionarlo y a los pocos minutos se va.

Mientras tanto, Puppet vuelve a la oficina, sin encontrar a nadie. De manera lenta levita hasta la tablet, revisándola.

Durante la próxima hora hay absoluto silencio en la pizzería, nadie se atreve a moverse. Saben de lo que es capaz Puppet, por ser el "más poderoso" de todos ellos. Acaban pansando hasta más de las cinco de mañana cuando de repente sonríe acojonantemente al encontrar a Toy Freddy y Mangle mirando por los alrededores estando entre la Kid's Cove y el escenario, pero sin ver rastro de Nala.

-Saben donde está.- Se dirige hasta ellos viendo en sus caras gran nerviosismo.- Hola.~- Se acerca mucho a la cara de Toy Freddy.- Dime donde está.-

-Él sólo aparta la mirada.- No lo sé.-

Por toda la pizzeria se escucha el ruido de algo metálico siendo golpeado.

-¡Toy Freddy!- Mangle va hasta él, viendo que no reacciona.- ¡Te odio!- Se gira hacia Puppet gruñendo.

Él solo sonríe divertido.- Te pasará lo mismo si no me dices dónde está.-

Mangle solo gruñe por lo bajo.- No lo sé. Solo sé que sigue en esta jodida pizzería.- levanta la cabeza del oso toy.

De repente un ruido metálico más suave se hace presente... En la oficina. Puppet va hasta ahí, no encontrando a nadie, soltando un grito de molestia. Luego, escucha algo en dirección a los baños y al llegar se encuentra el móvil de Nala reproduciendo música. En un ataque de frustración lanza el móvil contra la pared.

-¡Estoy aquí!- La voz de Nala es inconfundible, estando... En la sala del escenario.

Puppet llega ahí, viendo a Nala justo delante de la puerta de salida, mirándole fijamente con rostro molesto. Grita como en los juegos y se lanza hacia ella.

6:00 AM

Nala está con los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras siente perfectamente la presencia de Puppet justo delante de ella. Al abrir un ojo ve como le mira fijamente, tragando el nudo que tiene en la garganta.

-Mañana nos vemos.- Desaparece.

Nala se cae al suelo casi desmayándose. Respira con velocidad y cuando consigue calmarse lo suficiente, mira hacia el oso y la zorra, andando hacia ellos.

-Dejame a mi...- pone la mano sobre la de Mangle. Ella solo se aparta, dándole espacio para que Nala pueda empezar a arreglarlo... Un poco.- Traeme mis herramientas.- Su voz casi inaudible apenas se nota. Aun así Mangle la oye y se dirige a la oficina, viendo como Toy Chica sale de Part's of Servise. Sintiéndose muy extrañada de eso decide continuar su camino para escuchar un grito tanto de Toy Chica como de Nala. Intuye que ninguna de las dos se esperaba ver a la otra. Al volver ya con las herramientas ve a Toy Chica en su sitio del escenario, pero mirando hacia Nala y el oso con cara preocupada.

Nala consigue que Toy Freddy despierte.- Ey... ¿Como te sientes?-

Él en respuesta sólo gruñe.- Como si Puppet me hubiera dado una paliza...- Se frota la frente.

A pesar de la noche movidita que ha sufrido ella es tan tonta que se siente mal por ellos. (Que alguien le de una colleja.)

-Lo siento... Siento... Lo que os han hecho por mi culpa...-

Todos se miran entre ellos, y con silencio absoluto se vuelven a sus puestos. De repente, BonBon aparece muy cabreado.

-¡Tú, sucia traidora!- Señala muy molesto a Toy Chica que del susto se esconde detrás de Toy Freddy. Toy Bonnie la encara pero siendo apartado por el oso.- ¡Te he visto salir de la habitación donde están esas chatarras!-

Todos, incluso, Mangle miran a Toy Chica extrañados mientras ella se aparta algo asustada.- N... No es lo que...-

-Eso fue por tu culpa marica.- Foxy aparece en a sala de del escenario, asustando a Nala que sólo pega un grito ignorado por todos.

-¿¡Como has dicho?!- Está tan molesto que le importa una mierda con quien habla.

Foxy salta hasta él y le agarra las orejas con la mano y con el garfio lo rasca en la pared a milímetros de la cara del azul.- Viste a Toy Chica en la cocina y en vez de avisarla te escondiste, ¡MALDITO COBARDE!- Le grita justo en la cara, asustándolo.

Toy Freddy se acerca, claramente molesto, mientras las tres chicas están sin creerselo.

-¿Es verdad?- no obtiene respuesta.- ¿¡ES VERDAD?!-

-¡Si! Si... Es verdad...- Baja la mirada avergonzado y humillado.

-¿Porque?- Toy Chica se le acerca impactada.- ¿Porque no me avisaste?-

-Porqué es un maldito cobarde. Y sabiendo que si iba a avisarte podría ser apresado por Puppet, prefirió dejar que te encontrara.- Gruñe.- Si hay algo que me molesta, es la traición. Si hubiera destruido a la jodida rubia pija nos habrían dado las culpas nosotros y se hubieran desecho de todos los olds. ¿Eso pensaste verdad? ¡DILO!-

-¡BASTA!- Nala corre hasta subir al escenario.- ¡No tiene excusa lo que hizo pero deja de tratarlo así!- Foxy le salta al cuello, poniendo el lado redondo del garfio en su cuello, como si fuera una cadena hasta la pared, apresandola.

-Tú no te metas humana.- Amenazante.

Aterrada trata de hablar.- ¡Vosotros me asustasteis y yo provoque a Puppet!- le da una patada pero él ni se inmuta.

Foxy está harto de esa chica y cuando va a morderla para matarla una mano robótica se posa en su garfio.

-Cálmate... Por favor...-

Al girarse ve a Toy Chica, pedirle con la mirada que pare. Él solo gruñe un poco y suelta a Nala.- ¿Porque?-

-... Tú me salvaste cuando no tenias porqué hacerlo. Yo sólo te imito...- Baja la mirada un poco tímida y asustada.

BonBon y Toy Freddy están en una esquina hablando, el oso no muy contento.

Mangle se acerca a Foxy y a Nala. Sobretodo a ésta última.- Son mas de las seis. Volvamos todos a nuestros puestos.- Chunga.(?)

Foxy sólo se aparta.- Panda de imbéciles.- Se va.

Nala se acerca al conejo cuando éste sube al escenario después de recibir una ostia de parte den castaño. Le revisa las orejas, viendo que tiene una con un tornillo medio suelto.- Ahora vuelvo.-

BonBon sólo rueda los ojos.- Ésta no aprende.-

Nala vuelve con las herramientas y su mochila recién recuperada.(no preguntéis como la recuperó.(?)) Empieza a arreglarle la oreja del conejo y luego revisa a los demás.

-¿Qué haces?- Nala pega un grito del susto al escuchar la voz de su jefe detrás de ella, chocando con el oso por el salto que dio al asustarse.

-P... Pues revisarles... Digamos... Que... Han tenido una noche movidita...-

Él solo alza una ceja extrañado, pero luego sonríe coqueto y le acaricia la mejilla, a lo que ella se aparta extrañada.

-Tranquila. Solo trato de calmarte después de esta noche tan movidita.-

Nala le empuja.- ¿Sabes quien soy verdad?-

Él solo ríe.- Hice lo que me pediste. Nunca creí que una millonaria trabajaría en una pizzería infestada de... Ya sabes.~-

Nala le mira muy mal.- ¿De animatronics con las almas de niños asesinados aquí?- Alza una ceja molesta.

-De cosas que dan dinero.-

Nala le tienta a darle un puñetazo, pero ya le dio uno y no cree que otro la mantenga sin una denuncia o algo.(?)- No los llames asi.-

Los tres toys mueven sus ojos mirándola. Obvio que el señor fazbear se sorprende pero sigue tranquilo.

-¿Puedo saber porqué no puedo? Siempre estoy abierto a... Propuestas.~-

Nala realmente debe agustsr las ganas de pegarle.- Porqué están vivos.- Incluso el jefe se la queda mirando sorprendido.- Porque matan buscando algo que atenue su sufrimiento. Porque ellos son víctimas de algo atroz que ocurrió aquí. Haz algo útil y busca al imbécil que les hizo eso.- Lo aparta de un empujón y se va de la pizzería, dando un portazo.

Nala llega a su casa sin hacer caso de su perro y se va directa a la cama, y antes de dormirse se queda pensando lo que ha dicho y hecho esta noche.- Soy imbécil...- finalmente cierra sus ojos y se duerme.

Mientras en la pizzería...

Aunque Puppet sigue muy molesto por lo de Nala, no puede evitar pensar en las últimas palabras de ella, resonando en su mente.

 _"Porqué están vivos._

 _Porque matan buscando algo que atenue su sufrimiento. Porque ellos son víctimas de algo atroz que ocurrió aquí."_

-... Es imbécil.-

*()()()****()()()****()()()****()()()****()()()

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. ¿Mas largo verdad? Bueno, ella pasa seis horas ahi. Si quisiera podría hacer esto tal laaaargo como quisiera que hasta que tardeis seis horas en leer un capitulo. :'3

No, no podría, demasiado largo. XD bueno, como veis se empiezan a ver ya las relaciones y personalidades de todos.

Por cierto... Que putoh el jefe no? Coquetearla mientras la jode con su trabajo.(?)

Otra cosa. Una pregunta para ser exactos. ¿Que personaje de mi fic os gusta mas? ¿Cual odiáis mas? Y no me refiero "foxy es mi animatronic favorito." nah. Me refiero de las personalidades, cual os gusta mas de mi fic. Por preguntar no daño a nadie. XD

Bueh, hasta otra.~ Nos leemos.~


	4. ¡Puedo salir, puedo salir, puedo salir!

4° Capítulo

Oshe, si quieres un autógrafo ponte en la fila.(?)

Tardé mas que los otros capítulos lo sé. Pero me trave un par de días con una escena y tengo más vida a parte de escribir. Ò.Ó

Subí un capi de Desechados hace poco, no os quejeis.(?)

Tengo quien me dibujará a los perritos. :'3 Yay! Las amo.(?)

Bueno, pa' quien no sepa: Fox era un adelanto del capitulo de Desechados. Aquí solo está Fox. Chiqui, Freddy Jr. y BonBon no. Lo siento, incluso a mi me duele. :'c

Y para aquellos que estos detalles no les gustan les digo que Fox SI tiene que ver con alguna de las noches. Ale, no digo mas que el spoiler no es gratis.(?)

*()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()*

Nala se despierta bastante tarde. Sin mirar la hora se ducha, se viste y come lo primero que pilla para luego ponerse a ver la tele.

-Que raro... Este programa lo hacen siempre por la noche...- Se le ocurre la brillante de mirar la hora, abriendo los ojos y saltando del sofá.- ¿¡Las once y media?!-

Empieza a cambiarse la ropa para ponerse una... Más formal. Callendo de cara al ponerse los vaqueros azules. (Si no me equivoco jeans(?))

Sigue buscando por toda la casa pilas y linternas ya que el mocoso sigue robándole las que compra y a estas horas ¿que coño habrá abierto? Por suerte encuentra un par con diversas pilas aun sin usar y otra linterna de esas que se cargan con una manecilla. Busca la mochila, lo pone dentro y busca el móvil desesperadamente dándose una ostia en la frente al recordar que Puppet se lo cargó la noche anterior, yéndose de su casa apenas se pone a medias la chaqueta. Bueno, están en otoño y a esa época por la noche refresca.

Corre como no había corrido en su vida para entrar en la pizzería y caer a cuatro patas jadeando.

-Se nota que dejé de hacer deporte... Ay... Casi no llego.-

-Y que lo digas.- Nala pega un grito al escuchar la voz de Freddy enfrente de ella, tirándose hacia atrás. Él la mira indiferente.- Por poco te encuentras la puerta cerrada.- Alza una ceja.

Ella mira el reloj de pulsera que lleva y ve que aun quedan cinco minutos suspirando notablemente mas tranquila.

-Si quedan cinco minutos... ¿Me echabas de menos?- Le pregunta mientras se levanta frotándose las rodillas.

Él solo ríe mientras Bonnie aparece.

-Veo que tienes una memoria que envidia.- dice el oso mientras Bonnie acerca su... ¿media cara? al rostro de Nala.

-Voy a tener que pensar que os gusto a todos. Que jodida costumbre más molesta tenéis.- Rueda los ojos apartándose de Bonnie.

-"Ésta está muy mal de la cabeza. Ayer con un ataque de pánico y ahora bien valiente que es."- Nala ladea la cabeza sin entender, a lo que el violeta gruñe robóticamente y golpea el brazo de Freddy para que le traduzca.

-Dice que estás loca.- sonríe.- Y que te quiere coger.- Nala rueda los ojos mientras el conejo empuja levemente al oso.

-Divertida conversación pero mi silla me espera. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo con tu cara Bonnie, pero no tengo material para arreglartela como es debido.-

Ambos la miran con seriedad a lo que ella se pone un poco nerviosa.

-Te queda un minuto. Corre.-

00:00 AM

Nala no contesta y se va corriendo, viendo de reojo como Foxy la observa, cosa que solo consigue hacerla correr mas rápido para llegar a la oficina y caer justo al entrar, dándose un porrazo de mil demonios.

-¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA!- Empieza a retorcerse mientras se sujeta el tobillo izquierdo.- Joder... Que daño... Mierda... ¡Debia pasarme hoy y aquí!-

Empieza a llorar del dolor. Bueno, la última vez que se hizo daño fue por una bala, cicatriz en el brazo regalo de la... Ex-zorra de su padre. Hasta ahora nunca se había hecho daño refiriéndose a algún hueso. Algunos de los olds van a ver que ha pasado y se la encuentran tratando de levantarse cojeando.

-Au...- Con lágrimas en los ojos se sienta en la silla y se mira el tobillo, que empieza a hincharse y volverse violeta.- No... Mierda... Joder como duele...- Enseguida abre una de las linternas y se pone la máscara para evitar ser atacada mientras, como puede, se examina mejor el pie. Cosa muy difícil con una máscara de oso que te va grande y no ves apenas.

Aunque todo esta normal. Demasiado, Nala no se da cuenta de nada porque intenta soportar el dolor y trata de caminar, arrepintiéndose al poner algo de peso en el pie y notar un jodido pinchazo.

Nala es muy sensible a lo que se refiere a los huesos. Me explico: hay quien que cuando se rompe un hueso sufre de mareos, fiebre o incluso vómitos. Bueno, con calmantes suelen pasar esos efectos. Nala es de esas personas que cogen fiebre a la mínima, por lo que no tarda en empezar a sentir la fiebre.

-Joder... Y no me traje nada de para aliviar el dolor...- Por fin y primera vez en la noche coge la tablet para revisar y dar cuerda a la caja. Lo extraño es que la caja suena, pero todos los demás ni se han movido. Extraño teniendo en cuenta que es la cuarta noche.

-¿Que pasa aquí..?- cierra los ojos mareada.

1:00 AM

Nala da cuerda a la caja mientras revisa de nuevo a todos. Viendo que nadie se mueve.- No estoy para una jodida broma.- Coge aire y maldiciendo por la mente pega un grito.- ¿¡Porque nadie se mueve?!-

Deja caer su cara a la mesa después de gritar, gruñendo y cerrando los ojos esperando a un grito de alguien o algo.

Minutos después alguien la alumbra con una linterna. Al no tener respuesta empieza a abrirla y cerrarla repetidamente.- Ey tú. ¿Te encuentras mal?- su voz es inconfundible.

-Si...- Mira con desgana a Puppet.- Apaga eso...- Levanta la cabeza muy mareada y mira la tablet.- Tu caja aun suena, no seas tramposo...-

-¿Te torciste el tobillo?- Nala le mira abriendo más los ojos.

-¿Como...?- Puppet la interrumpe.

-Chica te vio y me lo dijo.- Deja la linterna en la mesa y se le encara.

-Y dale...- lo aparta con una mano e intenta reincorporarse en la silla, dando cuerda a la caja por si acaso.- ¿Porque nadie se mueve?- bosteza medio dormida y aun con fiebre.

Puppet ladea la cabeza.- ¿No me dirás que eres de esas que tienen fiebre por torcerse un pie?- Habla en un tono tan... Molesto para Nala que tiene suerte el títere que ella se encuentre mal.

-Nunca me había roto/torcido nada... Y duele... Agh... Creo que voy a vomitar...-

Puppet se aparta. Bueno, que un mocoso te vomite encima suele traumar.(?)

-¿Me traes hielo?- Le mira suplicante.

-¿Porque debería hacerlo?- Levita encima de ella, mirándola boca abajo.

-Vale, no vayas. Pero vuelve a tu caja. Pero antes dime de una vez porque nadie excepto tú se mueve.-

-Imbécil.- Desaparece.

Nala gruñe molesta y se levanta, andando coja hasta la salida, sacando la cabeza.- ¿Hola?- Vuelve dentro.- Que raro... No entiendo nada...-

2:00 AM

Nala esta tratando de no dormirse. Entre que la fiebre sigue ahí y sigue cansada de los otros tres días anteriores apenas consigue no bostezar cada pocos minutos.

Observa a BonBon con su guitarra en el escenario mientras Toy Freddy y Toy Chica conversan a su espalda, algo apartados. Mira a Mangle y la ve columpiarse en el el tejado ajena a la cámara. Al ver a Puppet le da cuerda y no nada raro. Mira a los olds y Chica no está. Al inspeccionar la cocina la ve pues cocinado. Bosteza de nuevo tratando de no dormirse.

-Joder... Me pregunto qué pasaría si fuera a ver... Tengo que tomarme algo o dentro de media ya me habré dormido...- Va dando saltitos hacia la salida, lenta, pero mejor no caerse que ya sufre bastante. (¿Alguien mas piensa que si sale va a sufrir MUCHO más? Perdonadla. A veces es pendeja.)

Justo cuando está a punto de salir ve como Bonnie se acerca a la oficina, retocediendo tan rápido cómo puede haciéndose la tonta con la máscara aun puesta y dando cuerda a la caja.

-"¿Ibas a salir verdad?"- De haber podido habría alzado una ceja. Aunque con cara tampoco tiene.(?)

Nala se queda con cara de haber entendido una mierda, pero solo sonríe haciéndose la tonta.

Bonnie suelta un ruidito que para oídos de Nala parece un gruñido. Ella, cogeando y bastante miedosa se acerca a él.

-Auch...- sacude la cabeza.- Em... ¿P... Podrías... Decirme... Em... de alguna manera que haces aquí?- Se le queda mirando el brazo con algo de interés.

Él solo hubiera rotado los ojos de haber podido y la agarra por el cuello de la camiseta pero por detrás, sentandola en la silla después de oír el tonto grito de Nala.

-¡No me mates!- Se abraza a si misma apartando la mirada.

-Si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho.- Toy Freddy hace su aparición y se acerca a ella, sin ni mirar a Bonnie que le lanza... Una "mirada" de asco.

-¿Entonces qué?- Nala les mira algo asustada.

-"Chatarra marica no me hace falta tu ayuda."- Levanta el puño para golpearle.

Toy Freddy obvio que se pone nervioso pero mantiene la misma postura.- Vine a hablar con ella. Y sabes que hoy nadie puede matarla.- Nala abre los ojos con sorpresa hoy.

Bonnie solo ríe.- "¿Hablar? ¿De qué?- Le pregunta con tremenda molestia.

Nala decide ponerse entre ellos. Bueno, si esos dos acabasen dándose ostias alguna se llevaría ella de seguro. Mejor prevenir que curar.- Em... Bonnie estaba antes. Hagamos esto por turnos para evitar enfadarnos y... Peleas. *Sobretodo si peligra mi integridad física, moral o mental...*- Obvio que lo último sólo lo piensa.

-"Yo sólo vine a molestar".- Bonnie se encoge de hombros riéndose del oso. - "A ver de que quiere hablar el pringao marica oso."- Se queda viendo divertido al oso mientras éste gruñe por lo bajo tratando de morderse la lengua y no decirle lo mucho que lo odia.

Se acerca a Nala y su rostro se vuelve amenazante.- No vuelvas a hablar con mis amigos. No permitiré que los metas en problemas por tu culpa.- Nala empieza a temblar mientras el oso le gruñe ligeramente.

-"¿Porque le dices eso? Ni los de tu grupito te hacen caso, ¿como quieres que ella lo haga? Das pena enclenque."- Bonnie se ríe a gusto mientras escucha los gruñidos de molestia de parte del oso.- "Como te atrevas a contestarme meto tu asquerosa cara por cada retrete de los todos baños."-

Toy Freddy aprieta los puños y baja la mirada, yéndose de ahí sin decir nada.

-No sé que dijiste pero... Parecía ofendido...- Nala le sonríe tontamente antes de inclinarse hacia atrás cuando el conejo se le acerca a la cara.- Y dale...- traga saliva algo asustada y aun con fiebre.

Bonnie le toca la frente.- "Uuuy...~ Tu tienes fiebre, hermosa."- Se ríe pero obvio que Nala ni puta idea.

Nala se queda con cara de "enserio, no te entiendo una mierda".- D... Deja mi frente que está muy hermosa tal como la tengo...- le sonríe tontamente.

-"Tonta".- le pega la frente con un dedo y se va.

Obvio que eso le hace daño y se pone la mano en su frente, llorando del dolor. Es algo obvio que no la ha dejado tonta... Bueno, tonta ya es, me refiero a minusválida o algo así.

-Joder que fuerza...- después de estar un rato llorando da cuerda a la caja.

3.00 AM

-¿Como te fue?- La rubia ladea la cabeza al ver el conejo sentarse en la pared.

-"Pude molestar a una humana y joder a un oso marica."~-

Chica se levanta y se sienta en su regazo, mirándolo.- Este es mi Bonnie.~-

Ambos, riendo, se abrazan cariñosamente y justo después Freddy abre la puerta quedándose los tres mirándose sin decir nada. Aunque Freddy se sorprende un poco, tampoco es de su interés lo que hagan, pero claro, ver esto sin esperartelo, pos como que no te deja indiferente. Al final cierra la puerta en silencio y se va.

Chica se aparta y se sienta en su sitio.- Creo que se sorprendió.-

-No me extraña si vais haciendo eso.- Foxy se levanta de su sitio mirándolos con indiferencia.

-Cállate. No eres nadie para hablar de nosotros.-

-Decídselo de una vez idiotas.-

-No le tenemos que decir nada.-

-"Juro que como se lo digas a alguien te arrancaré tu garfio y te lo pondré por el culo."- Bonnie aprieta la única mano que tiene con bastante rabia.

-A mi me importa una mierda si lo decís o no. Pero tarde o temprano os causara problemas y no pienso mover ni mi garfio por vosotros.- Se levanta dispuesto a irse.

-¿Y sí lo hiciste por mi copia puta?- No sólo lo dice con tremendo asco, sino que también da a entender doble significado.

Eso consigue que el zorro se detenga con el garfio en el pomo de la puerta. Se gira lentamente hacia ella de manera tétrica.- No pienso cargar el muerto de otro. Sólo hice lo mejor para mi, lo sabes.- Se gira y finalmente sale de la sala dirigiéndose a la oficina.

Mientras, Nala está gruñendo por lo bajo mientras mueve el tobillo dolorosamente de manera circular sentada en la silla.- Ouch... Si puedo moverlo es que roto no está... Aún así duele coño.-

-Ni me he tenido que mover para conseguir dañarte.- Foxy entra en la oficina, sobresaltando a Nala que se cae de la silla. Se acerca a ella mientras la humana se recuesta en la pared empezando a asustarse.- Tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo, humana.- la ultima palabra consigue hacerle recorrer un escalofrío por toda su espalda.

-Y... Yo no te he hecho nada...- aguanta un momento la respiración mientras el zorro se inclina hasta ella, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y el garfio en el mentón de la chica levantándole la cara.

-Tuviste el... ¿Valor? De desafiarme para defender a la play boy marica. ¿Porque?- La pregunta parece mas una amenaza, cosa que consigue que Nala tartamudee.

-B... Bueno... Y... Yo es que...- Cierra los ojos tratando de calmarse a la vez que suspira.- N... No lo sé... Soy así de imbécil supongo...- Bajaría la cabeza de poder, pero el bonito garfio del zorro no es que le deje.

Él le aparta dicho garfio del cuello para acariciarle de manera espeluznante la mejilla izquierda.- Es la primera cosa sincera que dices desde que llegaste.-

Nala abre los ojos con molestia.- ¡No es verdad!- El zorro le pone el garfio en el cuello de nuevo, eso la intimida, pero no del todo.- ¿Tengo motivos para mentiros? Solo conseguiría que me odiaseis más. Niegamelo.-

Durante unos segundos se la queda mirando sin expresión alguna, para luego darle la tablet.- No quiero interrupciones del jodido títere.- Nala le da cuerda a la caja enseguida y revisa a los demás. Todos están tranquilos.

-¿Porque os ha ordenado dejarme vivir hoy?- Nala le mira algo más serena, pero obvio que aun con miedo.

-Eso no te importa.-

-Si me importa porque me afecta directamente.-

-No te hagas la valiente conmigo.- Amenazante aprieta un poco el garfio en su cuello, sin hacerle sangre pero si algo de daño.

-¿Me ves valiente?- Le mira a los ojos realmente asustada, pero aun así intentando controlarse.

-...- Aparta su garfio nuevamente.- Eres imbécil.-

-Yo misma me llamo así.- Suspira aliviada de sentir ese metal afilado lejos de su cuello.-

-¿No pensarás en matarla verdad?- Freddy entra mirando a Nala con... Repugnancia, odio, asco, molestia, furia, malestar, mal humor, molesto... No se me ocurre nada más.(?)

Nala se inclina un poco hacia la pared al ver como se acerca.

-Toda tuya.- Dicho esto se va.

4:00 AM

-Y luego, cuando te quitas la máscara, como aquí, si no te la pusiste a tiempo sale el animatronic al que no esquivaste y te da un jodido susto. Creeme, es un juego con una pantallita, pero te caga como no estés acostumbrado.- Nala sigue la explicación del juego FNaF mientras el oso la escucha algo curioso.- Si no recuerdo mal, si la luz se va, en FNaF 1 eres tu seguro. Pero en FNaF 2 es Toy Freddy, Puppet o tú. Ahora no me acuerdo y como el señorito don "voy a matarte" me rompió el móvil no puedo verificarlo.- Le da cuerda a la caja sentada en su silla.

De un momento a otro, mientras sigue la explicación de lo famosos que son y las diversas personalidades que se les dan, pasa de ser solo Freddy a tener media pizzería ahí con Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Mangle, Chica y Ballon Boy que éste ya intentó coger la linterna de Nala pero ésta ya le dio una tremenda patada que le hizo cambiar de opinión al niño y de paso hacerla llorar del dolor a ella.

-¿Asi que me ven como a un idiota sin personalidad propia o a un gruñón malcriado sediento de poder y celoso de los dos osos Old?- No está indignado... ESTÁ INDIGNADISIMO. Bueno, a él suelen darle una personalidad neutral o al típico gruñon con sed de poder. Coño, que alguien escriba sobre él siendo mas complejo.(?)

-A mi no me mires. Yo siempre te imaginé como el celoso con sed de poder, pero a la vez siendo un buen líder algo tsundere.- Le sonríe nerviosa mientras él rueda los ojos al sentir las risas de los demás.

-¿Y cual es el favorito de todos nosotros?- Mangle ladea la cabeza mientras la mira curiosa.

-Foxy.- Indiferente.

-¿¡QUE?!- Nala pega un grito al verlos así y se cae al suelo.

-¿¡Y yo qué queréis que os diga?! ¡Lo es desde el primer juego, no es mi culpa! ¡A mi me gusta mas Mangle!- Se levanta aun coja, siendo abrazada por la albina que frota su mejilla con la de ella mientras Nala sonríe nerviosa.

-¿¡El que menos personalidad, carácter y carisma tiene es el favorito se los jodidos humanos?!- Que gritona es Chica.

Aún siendo "abrazada" por Mangle en el aire, Nala se encoge de hombros.- supongo que es porque a la gente le suelen gustar mas los zorros que los conejos, los pollos o los osos. Aunque la cara de Bonnie es mas parecida a la de un perro.- se aferra a Mangle luego de oir el rugido que le dedica Chica.- ¡Es un conejo, es un conejo!- Cagaita' toa'.(?)

La pollita se cruza de brazos molesta. Los demás deciden ignorarla.

-¿Y como es que nos admiran si matamos de verdad?- Freddy la mira algo extrañado.- ¿De verdad sois tan imbéciles los humanos?-

-Cuando llegué aquí realmente no pensaba que la leyenda/historia/como querrais llamarla, fuera cierta. A ver, ¿Alguien recuerda qué dije al llegar?-

-Vengo a por el puesto de guardia.- Nala se queda mirando mal al conejo.- Fue esto lo que dijiste humana.- le mira mal también.

Nala es bajada al suelo.- Ya sé. Me refiero a lo de después de firmar el contrato.- Da cuerda a la caja ajustándose la máscara.

-¿Te refieres a lo de... "Mi madre murió sin quererlo y no poseyó nada para intentar matarme"?- Al ver como todos la miran, Toy chica baja un poco la cabeza.

-Una que se acuerda. Gracias.- alza una ceja mirando a los demás.- No es que esté muy acostumbrada a que un puñado de robots poseídos existan... Admitid que es raro.-

Todos se miran entre ellos encogiéndose de hombros.

-Un dato curioso de FNaF1 es que el protagonista es Freddy, el favorito es Foxy y el que más se mueve es Bonnie. Chica no me preguntes por ti que incluso te creían hombre antes de que el creador del juego dijera que eras chica.- Pega un grito y se esconde tras los demás después de ver su cara.- Ya dije que no me culpéis a mi...-

-No te quejes, al menos a ti te ven hombre...- Fastidiado, BonBon gruñe por lo bajo.

-Ya dije que a mi si me pareces hombre. Además, Scott dijo que las pestañas iban para Toy Chica, pero se equivocó y te las puso a ti. Por lo que sé ese tío se enteró de todo lo de aquí, pero las fechas son distintas, supongo que el "jefe" que tengo solo os creó a medida del juego.- Salta a una pata hasta la silla, sentándose y dando cuerda a la caja.- Lo voy a repetir por si alguna alma caritativa me escucha y le doy pena, porque enserio que me duele un webo y medio.- se pone de rodillas.- ¡Traedme hielo pal pie porfi!- ojitos tiernos.(?)

Todos ruedan los ojos indiferentes.

-Toy Chica, traeselo. A ver si así deja de quejarse.- Toy Freddy mira a la humana con cara de "das mucha pena. Y pena de la mala".

Insegura la rubia lo va a buscar.

Nala contenta se levanta, pero como anda coja se cae hacia delante, cayendo hacia Freddy. Éste ni se mueve por lo que Nala se da un trompazo en la cara contra su estómago, cayendo al suelo tapándose la nariz.- ¡Traeme hielo también para la nariz!- Se retuerce de dolor.

-Imbécil.- Sin inmutarse.

-¡Estoy hecha de huesos no de metal! Osea, no jodah.-

-Que rápido nos coges confianza.- Sarcástico.

-Soy imbécil, nada nuevo.- Se levanta con la nariz roja por el golpe, pero solo magullada.- Es que soy torpe incluso para levantarme.-

-Ya se ve.- Contestan todos a la vez.

Nala se les queda mirando parpadeando un par de veces.- ¿Quereis... Que os siga contando cosas sobre vosotros...?- Sonríe inocente.

-¿Porque sigues aquí? Y no digas que porqué eres imbécil.- Todos se quedan mirando a Toy Chica que entra con el hielo en la mano y un trapo.- Toma.- Se lo da y Nala se pone el hielo en el tobillo luego de sentarse en la silla.

-Gracias.- Suspira.- Si os soy sincera... Y seguramente idiota e imbécil, no creo que seais tan malos... Sois almas atrapadas en este mundo. Algo os retiene y eso os causa angustia. Mi teoría es que matáis para intentar aliviar esta angustia y no ser los únicos que sufris esto...- Se les queda mirando muy nerviosa y algo asustada.- Aunque sé que no es de mi incumbencia... Pero soy así... Me meto donde no me llaman...-

-¿Porque?- Freddy la mira serio.

Nalase encoge de hombros mirándole a los ojos.- Porqué si mi vida ya ha sido una mierda no me imagino cómo habrá sido la vuestra. Supongo que quiero ayudar...-

Eso molesta a los dos Olds presentes.- No digas tonterias.-

Nala se encoge un poco.- No tengo motivos para meterme. Pero tampoco para no hacerlo. Sé las consecuencias que pueden derivar esto, pero quien decide si sigo aquí y me la juego o me voy y me enfrento a una demanda, soy yo. Podréis darme el miedo y el terror que sea, pero no os puedo odiar... Simplemente no puedo.-

-Eso han dicho muchos, y antes de matarlos se arrepentían de haberlo dicho.- BonBon aprieta los dientes.

-Ellos son ellos y yo soy yo. Estuve a punto de morir... Je, infinidad de veces hace unos meses, esto no es muy diferente de mi recién pasado.- Se encoge de hombros.- Aunque, supongo, que todo puede abreviarse a un "soy imbécil".- les sonríe amablemente.

Nadie entiende de verdad las intenciones de la chica. ¿Trata de engañarlos para su beneficio? ¿Dice la verdad? ¿Se ríe en sus caras? ¿Está realmente loca y paranoica?

Todos salen de su pensamientos cuando Nala pega un grito en el cielo mientras se levanta y empieza a hablar sola.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡La caja! ¡Siempre la puta caja! ¡Hoy no salgo viva, NO SALGO VIVA!- Sigue gritando sola mientras anda casi normal, en ese momento le vale verga el tobillo.

-Wow, necesita un polvo.- Chica y Freddy se ríen mientras BB pos no entiende nada y BonBon rueda los ojos. Toy Chica y Mangle se quedan mirando como despotrica la castaña.

-¿Como coño se te olvida darle cuerda cuando nosotros mismos te lo indicamos?- Chica se haría un facepalm de haber podido.

-¡Él les dice que no me hagan nada pero de seguro a él le vale verga la orden que puso y de seguro me mata! ¡Ay dios, ay dios, AY DIOS!-

-¡Deja el tal Dios en paz y callate!- todos le replican a la vez molestos.

-¡No me da la gana!- siente una presencia mu' fea a su espalda. Al girarse ve a Puppet mirarla con una sonrisa... QUE TE CAGA DEL MIEDO.

-Bu.-

-¡AAAH!- Se pone a correr mientras es perseguida por la marioneta, obvio que el muy puto solo la vacila, pero ella ni se entera y corre entre los animatronics que acaban mareados de verla correr.

-El hielo hace milagros...- Mangle ladea la cabeza luego de ver pasar a Nala entre las piernas de Freddy y luego dar un salto pasando por encima de la silla.

Puppet ríe mientras la sigue persiguiendo, viendo como Nala casi llora del miedo y sigue gritando como cabra loca pensando que va a morir.

Nala sigue corriendo sin parar, mirando un momento hacia atrás para ver a Puppet cuando al volver la vista hacia delante choca contra algo, dándose tal ostia que cae al suelo sin conocimiento y viendo estrellitas.

-Bonnie, joder ahora que me divertía.- Bufa molesto mientras ve como el conejo mueve la mano delante de la cara desmayada de Nala.

-La dejé K.O.-

5:00 AM

Nala está recostada en la mesa, cuando empieza a soltar algún gruñido y abre un poco los ojos, viendo la cara del títere y antes de que nadie diga nada, pega un grito levantándose de golpe, dándose un golpe en la frente con la frente del muñeco.

-¡Au!- Gritan los dos a la vez poniendo ambas manos en sus frentes. Una se ha hecho daño y el otro solo gritó eso de la sorpresa del golpe.

De haber sido otro, los demás se habrían descojonado, pero todos aguantan la risa. Claro que algunos mejor que otros pero aun así no se atreven a reírse.

La castaña se frota la frente algo molesta.- Joder quin mal... Ja n'estic fins als cullons...- Todos se la quedan mirando sin haber entendido absolutamente nada de lo que dijo.- ¿Que? Soy catalana. Hablaba en catalán.- Ahi normal.

("Joder que daño. Ya estoy hasta los cojones..." traducción. :3)

-Que rara eres.- Consigue que Nala le saque la lengua.

-Hablar otro idioma no es ser raro.-

-Nosotros hablamos 6 idiomas.-

Nala se esconde tras Toy Freddy después de acordarse de la persecución de Puppet.

-Pendeja.- Se acerca a ella a lo que Nala vuelve a correr, esta vez no está para bromas y aparece delante suya consiguiendo que vuelva a gritar, pero la coge de los hombros antes de que se vaya corriendo.- Grita o corre de nuevo y te despezado aquí y ahora.-

Nala casi se desmaya de nuevo del susto, pero acaba por taparse la boca y asentir lentamente.

-Bien.- la suelta y levita alrededor de ella.- Te debes preguntar el porqué no te matamos hoy.- Se acerca a su oído y le susurra.- Porque mañana va a ser el mejor día para la cacería.~ Todos y cada uno de ellos harán lo imposible para matarte.- Se aparta de ella mientras la humana empieza a temblar del miedo.- ¿Siempre consigo asustarte verdad?~-

Nala está tan harta de pasar miedo, que como ayer "se revela" frunciendo el ceño.- Hacedlo si podéis. Yo también haré lo imposible para sobrevivir. No me subestimes, porque yo a vosotros no lo hago. ¿Que resultado me da? Fíjate, sigo viva.- le mira desafiante, a lo que Puppet borra su sonrisa un momento de la incredulidad, pero enseguida sonríe como antes.

-Si tan capaz eres, mañana deberás demostrarlo. Hasta mañana, eres libre de ir por la pizzería.- escucha un grito de Nala.- ¡DIJE QUE NO GRIT...!- La ve dando saltitos y de poder se le caería la típica gotita de sudor en la cabeza.- ¿Que puñetas...?

-¡Puedo salir, puedo salir, puedo salir!- Le mira emocionada.- ¿Y nadie va a atacarme ni hacerme nada?-

Puppet está, de verdad, con los ojos muy abiertos con cara de sorpresa.- Si.-

Otro grito seguido de mas saltitos y Nala se va corriendo dirección al escenario, pero vuelve enseguida.- ¿BonBon me dejas tu guitarra?- Sonríe inocente.

-¡NUNCA!- Se va corriendo al escenario para coger su guitarra y evitar que la humana la toque. Claro que es perseguido por ella suplicandole.

-Oh venga ya. Dejamela un ratito...-

-¡Que no! ¡Y dejame en paz o te reviento!-

Nala pone un puchero infantil.

Foxy aparece algo extrañado.- ¿Que haces aquí humana?- Nala se acerca a él, quedando a poca distancia.- ¿Ahora eres suicida?-

-Puppet dijo que puedo ir libre por la pizzería sin que vosotros me hagáis nada. Así que puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.-

Foxy se la queda mirando un par de minutos, eternos para ella, para luego irse por donde ha venido en total silencio, dando un efecto tétrico con sus pasos metálicos.

-Que yuyu da el pirata...- Se gira viendo a BonBon.- ¡Venga dejamela un momento que quiero cantar!- Puchero.(?)

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO!-

Extrañamente, Nala ni se mueve.- Amargao. Tienes miedo de que toque mejor que tu la guitarra bitch.- Se gira de manera diva y sube al escenario.- ¡A ver, a ver, a ver! ¿¡Quien quiere ver a esta sensual ibérica cantando una... Linda canción?!-

Todos empiezan a ir al escenario mirándola extrañados.

-Creo que no debiste darle tal... Oportunidad Puppet...- Chica mira a la chica algo impresionada por verla tan alegre.

-"Me encantan las chicas así.~"-

-Cuidado que creo que es de éstas que son capaces de intentar violarte, Bonnie.- Freddy ladea la cabeza al ver a la humana forcejear con Toy Bonnie por la guitarra.

-"Más bien seria al revés. Aunque no me importaría."- Se ríe.

-Dijo que tenias cara de perro.- Chica bufa molesta.

-"Al menos tenia cara."- se acerca a la chica y al otro conejo mientras ésta salta como puede tratando de llegar a la guitarra sujetada por Toy Bonnie encima de su cabeza.

-¡No me la vas a tocar sucia humana!- Bonnie le arrebate la guitarra.- ¡Oye tu!- Se calla de golpe cuando el violeta acerca su "cara" al del azul.

-"Dejale la guitarra mamón."-

El azul asiente rápidamente y si pudiera estaría sudando a chorros. Claro que al apartarse Bonnie fruncr el ceño y se cruza de brazos como un niño mimado que le obligan a dejar su juguete favorito.

Nala vuelve a dar saltitos de felicidad abrazando la guitarra para luego subir de nuevo al escenario.

((Ahora poned la canción de Youtube "Animatronicos" de Itown, Nery Godoy, Kronno y Zarcort. ))

"¡Okey, a llegado la noche de los animatronicos! ¡Así qu estén preparados porque hoy vamos a derramar sangre!

*Todos se la quedan mirando sorprendidos de lo que ha gritado, acercándose un poco. Ella, por su lado, miras Bonnie con cara de... Asesina sonriendo sádicamente.*

(KRONNO)

*para que se entiendan los movimientos de Nala, son como los del cantante en el video, pero con guitarra incluida.(?)*

Tan solo era un niño normal al que tuvieron que matar

Ni siquiera Foxy lo pudo pasar tan mal

Espero que no tengas que pasar por todo aquello que tuve que soportar

Y si te atreves a pisar este lugar será el momento de jugar.

*Se acerca a Bonnie andando de manera espeluznantemente kul(?)*

Témeme cuando se vaya la luz

En la oscuridad veras mi silueta azul

Me acercare hasta donde estas tu

Y por la espalda cuando menos te lo esperes (Booo)

Ha vuelto Bonnie querías que apareciera

No es un cuento de terror es una historia verdadera

Soy un conejo no salgo de la chistera. Yo aparezco en frente tuyo cuando menos te lo esperas.

En la ventilación ahora estoy yo, pues míralo

Yo paso por el conductor cuando tu cámara esta en OFF

Si falla la conexión debido una distracción, repáralo si no quieres morir en tu sillón

*Se acerca a chica sonriendo triunfante pero de manera que da miedo.*

(NERY GODOY)

Sed de sangre sed de venganza.

FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDY'S trae terror en la pantalla.

Cinco días es la batalla. Si sobrevives llega chica y te remata (x 2)

*Ve como Foxy se acerca al escenario atraído por la canción, obvio que con cara indiferente. Nala, al verlo, se acerca a él con la misma cara de Itown en el vídeo.(?)*

(ITOWN)

Donde no llega el sol ya no siento dolor

Me han dejado apartado y escondido en un rincón

Amo mi PIRATE COVE y correr hasta allí

Con mi garfio podre hacerte sentir lo que sufrí

*Se queda un segundo mirándole para luego salir corriendo hasta BonBon donde la da la guitarra y él sigue en ritmo que ella hacia, para luego mira a Freddy y actúa casi igual que Zarcort en el videoclip.*

(ZARCORT)

Puede parecer que soy un adorable osito

Deja que tu hijo se acerque a este muñequito

Ven aquí, vamos a jugar al ¨pito, pito¨

No te asustes de la sangre que derramo de mi hocico

ANIMATRONICO ese soy yo me quedo atónico, quiero tu olor. Yo huelo a vomito

Quiero que grites quédate afónico

Yo seré tu amigo de por vida suena irónico

Me han llamado bicho, maldito demonio y no sé qué más

Yo busco gente que no tenga miedo y quiera jugar

Me llamo Freddy cansado ya de la soledad

Yo nunca pedí que me dejara en este lugar

Mira mi estética, llena de sangre va.

Ya me da pena el pobre guardia de seguridad.

Yo mato por aburrimiento no por casualidad

Mejor que guardes el aliento porque de esta noche no pasaras

*Se sube a una de las mesas centrales empezando a bailar al ritmo de la canción pero sonriendo de manera maliciosa.*

(NERY GODOY)

Sed de sangre sed de venganza. FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDY'S trae terror en la pantalla

Cinco días es la batalla. Si sobrevives llega chica y te remata (x 2)

(ITOWN)

*Los mira a todos subida a la mesa sonriendo tétricamente, realmente ahora da cosa su cara.*

Y cuando estés durmiendo yo me estaré acercando.

Te gritare tan fuerte que no tendrás ganas de vivir.

Así si no me quieres y tratas de esconderte.

Aunque se hagan las seis mañana no saldrás vivo de aquí."

Luego de cantar, da un salto mortal hacia atrás aterrizando de pie en el suelo para luego saltar encima de Freddy y darle un beso en la nariz.

-¡Nos vemos por la noche!- Se va corriendo y riendo, acabando chocando con su jefe en la puerta cayendo al suelo de culo.

-Veo que tienes prisa para irte.- Le ofrece la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Le da la mano y se levanta.- ¿Eh? No. Estoy bien.- Mira hacia atrás viendo que todos los animatronics están en sus sitios.

Se queda algo sorprendida por la rapidez de los robots, mas sólo parpadea un par de veces y se dirije a la oficina pillando a BB cogiendo las linternas. Con una sonrisa sádica le da a entender que como no suelte eso le va a quemar vivo, yéndose casi volando de ahí.

Al llegar a casa se ducha y luego se deja caer en la cama bostezando.- Hoy me lo voy a tener que currar para evitar que me maten...- Sonríe.- Pero no me arrepiento.-

*()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()*

Os gustó? Obvio que os gustó. (?) :'D

¿Soy la única que desearía estar donde Nala cuando cantaba la canción? Enserio que amo a esa canción. Y obvio que los derechos de autor y todo eso es de quien realizó el vídeo. Yo solo les he hecho publicidad gratis.(?) No enserio, quise darles un honor con este capítulo. Si por casualidad alguno lo lee... Me muero enserio. :'DDDD

Bueno, la 4° noche lista. Me faltan 3.

...

Nunca dije que solo serian 7 capítulos. Pero tampoco dije que serian más. Sufrid. :'3 *corazoncin.*


	5. Noche robótica

5° Capítulo

Ayer me giré el pie. Puedo andar pero algo coja, suerte tenéis de que no me girara la mano pendejos.(?) Lo curioso es que el día en que subí el capitulo anterior donde Nala se hace daño en el pie, mi hermana también se dobló el tobillo y en el mismo pie. ._.

Y este semana yo en el mismo, estamos compenetradas, que buenas hermanas somos. :'v

Una cosa mu' importante que decir: En mi fic "Desechados" el nombre Heder se prenuncia "Jéder" y debería ir escrito "Heather" pero me daba pereza escribirlo de esa manera y lo escribí así. Lo digo porque una amiga pensaba que Heder se pronunciaba "Edér". Pos como que no.(?)

Bueno, los amiatronics no me pertenecen, la historias el juego tampoco pero lo demás si, blabla, que nadie venga a joder si no le gusta este fic que se largue a mamarla a otro o lo que sea.(?)

Alguien me dijo de traducir uno de mis fics de Nala en ingles. Le mandé una nota pero no contesta. Si lees esto porfi, contestame. XD Y obvio que le dije que si, pero eso debe hablarse por PM.

***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***

Horas después de llegar a casa, Nala va al baño con una cara medio enferma.

-Mierda... Ahora entiendo mi jodido mal humor desde hace un par de días...-

A la hora de cerrar la pizzería, Nala entra lentamente, medio encurvada, sin hacer caso a nadie dirigiéndose a la oficina, dejándose caer en la silla y dejando la cabeza reposar en la mesa.

Se queda así hasta que son las doce, poniendose la máscara y mirando la tablet, con una desgana y un malestar increíbles.

00.00 AM

Nala se queda mirando la sala de Part's and Service, parpadeando cansada.- ¿Y Freddy?- escucha un ruido metálico justo delante de ella y alza la vista para ver.

En efecto, ahí esta el oso, y antes de que Nala diga o haga algo Freddy se adelanta.

-¡ME BESASTE!- Nala pega un grito del susto ante el oso, que al ver como se cae de la silla y se abraza a la tablet acojonada se va muy molesto hasta Part's and Service, sentándose con los brazos cruzados.

Nala se recupera del susto levantándose de nuevo y encendiendo la linterna para luego dar cuerda a la caja, a lo que vuelve a mirar la tablet, pero otra vez, con cara de medio muerta.

Durante la primera hora nadie entra, todos van dando vueltas, mareandola mas de lo que ya está.

1.00 AM

La primera en entrar en la oficina es Mangle.- Hol...~- Antes de acabar la palabra Nala le lanza la silla, empotrandola al suelo de afuera la oficina y la pobre se queda enredada en dicha silla.

-¡LARGO!- gruñe para luego volver a poner la misma cara de "me muero" de antes y sentarse en otra silla que había por ahi.

La pobre zorra se queda ahí enredada en la silla, sin poder moverse.- ¡Oye tu! ¡Ayudame a sacarme esto!- es ignorada.- ¡Ey!-

-¡O te callas o te lanzo otra cosa!- gruñe poniendose las manos en la barriga.- Dejame... Quiero morirme...-

Palabras prohibidas.(?)

-¿Como que quieres morir?- consigue un grito de Nala, pero él simplemente ladea la cabeza.

-Deja de aparecer así estúpida marioneta emo...- Se queda en el suelo sentada abrazando su barriga se nuevo.

-...- Al verla así solo se le ocurre una cosa.- ¿Estas embarazada?-

La respuesta se oye desde toda la pizzería.

-¿¡COMO MIERDA VOY A ESTAR EMBARAZADA SI TENGO LA PUTA REGLA AHORA?!- Puppet debe taparse los oídos del grito tan fuerte de la humana.

-¿Regla?- Tanto el títere como la zorra de delante de la puerta se la quedan mirando sin entender.

Nala solo gruñe.- La menstruación. San Andrés... Ya sabes...- ve sus caras.- Ugh... Nada. Que duele un huevo. Tanto que me quiero morir... Matadme porfa...-

Puppet pone una mueca de molestia.- ¿Cuanto dura eso?-

-Varios días. Pero el dolor uno o dos... Y las putas pastillas no me hacen nada a mi...- llora un poco.- Matadme enserio...-

Ahora quien gruñe es Puppet junto a Mangle.- Agh, no tiene gracia matar si nos lo piden.- Se va.

-Y yo sin poder moverme.- suspira.- Bueno, debo avisarles... ¡LA HUMANA QUIERE MORIR!- Después de oir eso Nala escucha perfectamente como todos y cada uno de los robots poseídos sueltas quejidos y maldiciones. Lo que mas se oye es "Oh, venga ya!"(?), incluso de parte de Nala al pillar el porqué se quejan.

-Matadme enserio...- se escuchan mas quejas.- Cuando los necesitas no sirven para nada...- llora un poco del dolor.

2:00 AM

-Solo por verte así ya valió la pena irte a buscar.- BonBon se rie mientras arrastra a Mangle de una pata.- Aun así pesas, coño.- Mangle le saca la lengua y él a ella. Al girarse choca contra Chica.

-A ver si miras por donde vas marica.- ve a Mangle y se ríe.- ¿Pero que...? ¿Esto es el ruido que escuché antes?-

-Nunca pensé que una humana podría ser tan rápida en lanzar algo.-

-Eso es porque los guardias antes de ella eran unos inútiles.- Sonríe con cara de psicótica.

Ambos, conejo y zorro aprietan los dientes luchando por no contestarla.

-Venga...~ Contestadme si os atreveis.- los mira retadores.

Ellos dos solo luchan por apartar la mirada y quedar en silencio.

-Cobardes.- Se va riendo de manera burlona.

Toy Bonnie enserio debe aguantar las ganas de gritar.

-BonBon, no vale la pena. Vámonos.- Dicho esto el conejo consigue calmarse un poco y se la lleva al escenario.

-¿Que pasó?- Toy Chica se acerca a ellos preocupada, aunque pasa algo apartada del azul al acercarse a Mangle.

-Nala. Me lanzó una silla. No tuve tiempo ni de verlo venir.- intenta salir.- No puedo...-

Toy Chica empieza a intentar desenredarla, pero los cables del zorro se han bien enganchado a las partes de la silla.- Agh... No puedo...-

BonBon se acerca para ayudarla, pero al ver eso, Toy Chica se aparta sobresaltada. Toy Bonnie solo baja un poco las orejas y trata de desenredar a Toy Foxy.

-Vais a acabar enredandola mas.- Toy Freddy se acerca a la albina y empieza a romper y doblar las partes de la silla, consiguiendo que Mangle sea libre al fin.

-No debemos rompe nada.-

-Total, va a pagarlo ella.- Se encoge de hombros ayudándola a levantarse.

-Pero...- Mangle va a seguir hablando cuando Toy Bonnie la interrumpe.

-¿Recordais lo que dijo el jefe idiota? Que no entiende que hace una millonaria trabajando aquí, y menos como guardia nocturna. Que lo pague ella, igual ella te lanzó la silla.-

-¿P... Pero porque trabaja aquí? ¿Creeis que lo que dijo ayer era cierto?-

-Toy Chica, no seas tan tonta. Obvio que no, trataba de engañarnos, de tocarnos la fibra sensible. Es una humana como todos. Idiota e inconsciente. Cree que va a ser nuestra amiga o algo. Es imbécil.- Toy Freddy se cruza de brazos.

-... Yo no creo que todo lo que dijo fuera mentira. Me ha ayudado muchas veces sabiendo que pude matarla y no le importó...-

-Mangle no digas...- le interrumpe.

-¡Es la única que me ha ayudado! ¡Es la única que me ha hecho compañía! ¡Es la única que se ha preocupado por mi sin sentirse obligada a hacerlo! ¡Pensad lo que os dé la gana de ella, pero al igual que yo debo respetar vuestras opiniones, por una jodida vez, respetad la mía!- Se va a la Cove Kid's.

Toy Freddy se frota la nuca gruñendo un poco.- Cabezota...-

-Debes hablar con ella.- Toy Bonnie le mira enfadado.

-No me digas qué hacer traidor.- Se va a la Kid's Cove ignorando al conejo que sólo se pone en un lugar apartado del escenario tocando su guitarra.- Mangle...- le pone la mano en el hombro.

Ella se gira de mner violenta.- ¡Dejame! ¡Vete! ¡Estoy harta que tengas a decirme qué hacer y me estés ordenando cosas todo el rato! ¡Si tanto molesto no vengas!- le empuja.

Él solo se aparta un poco.- Es mi deber como líder.-

-¡ELLA NO TIENE DEBER NINGUNO Y VINO A AYUDARME SABIENDO QUE PODIA MATARLA!- Le gruñe mientras el oso la mira algo sorprendido.- Me da igual si vienes o no. Me da igual si los olds me odian o no. ¡Ya que yo os doy igual vosotros también a mi! ¡Estoy harta, si tanto queréis matarla matadla vosotros! ¡Yo no pienso hacerlo, NO PIENSO MATARLA!-

-¿¡Mangle, qué coño dices?!- Se acerca a ella molesto.

-¡Largate! ¡Tu mismo dijiste que este sitio era solo mio y que nadie debía entrar aquí! ¡Vete y no vuelvas!- Lo empuja hasta echarlo.

3:00 AM

Nala sigue sollozando sola del dolor. Muriéndose para que sean las seis y pueda irse. Mientras tanto Foxy la observa desde el pasillo, apenas la chica lleva la máscara pero la linterna ya se apagó. Quiere matarla obvio, pero sin escuchar gritos y llantos de terror no es lo mismo... O así lo siente él.- Ya la mataré mañana.- Vuelve donde su sitio habitual, pero ve a BonBon ir hacia la oficina y aunque no le importa media mierda lo que haga, solo sentir que es de "rango mayor" que él le incita a joderlo y demostrar su poderío.- ¿Donde coño vas?-

El azul se para al momento y le mira sin haberse esperado respuesta del rojo.- Y... Yo...-

El zorro se le acerca de manera intimidante.- ¿Vas a matarla?- le pregunta en tono de amenaza.

-N... No...- Se le queda mirando intimidado, justo como quería Foxy.

-¿Vas a ayudarla?- El mismo tono, pero Toy Bonnie nota incluso molestia en esa frase, siendo también él molestado por la pregunta.

-¡Nunca!- Se echa un poco para atrás al verlo acercarse más a él, acojonado.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?- Eso sonó mas como "largate de aquí".

-Tengo el mismo derecho que tu a...- El rugido de Foxy lo calla enseguida a parte de que escucha un murmullo de Nala, diciendo algo de "sino me queréis matar por lo menos callad", pero con insultos de por medio.

-¿Quien te crees que eres para alzarme la voz o mirarme a los ojos? ¡Largate de aquí escoria!- Coge sus orejas y lo lanza justo delante de Part's and Servise, donde el conejo violeta abre la puerta en ese instante viendo al azul aterrizar casi a sus pies.

-"Gracias por el regalo pero prefiero algo menos marica."- Lo ve huir de ahí, cosa que le causa risa mirando al zorro.- "¿Ves como es divertido joderlos?"-

-A mi nadie me falta al respeto. Y menos esas cosas.- Entra en la sala y se deja caer haciendo un estruendoso ruido.

-Te vas a romper mas idiota.- Freddy rueda los ojos estando en posición muerta.

-A ti no te incumbe lo que hago o no.-

Chica se va con Bonnie negando con la cabeza.- Paso de vosotros dos.- Dicho esto cierra la puerta.

A los cinco minutos alguien llama a la puerta. No es la primera vez que quien llama a la puerta lo hace, obvio que uno lo ignora y otro solo suelta un frío y seco "Que?" abriéndose la puerta y asomándose la pollita toy.

-F... Freddy... Puppet me dijo que fuera a avisarte de que vayas donde él, quiere hablar contigo...-

-¿Algo mas?- Pregunta fulminandola con la mirada, asqueandose incluso de la voz medio dulce que suelta la rubia sin querer.

-No... Nada más.- Baja la mirada intimidada y evitando algún problema por mirarle a los ojos.

-¡Entonces largo!- Se levanta de golpe viéndola irse de ahí y escondiéndose en la cocina.- Que asco me da verla.- Dicho esto se va con Puppet, quien le espera levitando horizontalmente a su altura, como su estuviera tumbado en una cama invisible, de brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

-No tenias porque tratarla de esta manera. Vino de MI parte. Cuando sea así no la vuelvas a tratar tan anormalmente.- Ambos se miran de manera intimidante hasta que el oso decide apartar la mirada.

-¿Que mierda quieres?- Se cruza de brazos.

-Mañana vendrá él. ¿Que mierda piensas hacer si la chica le cae bien?- se cruza de brazos igual, pareciendo que se imitan ante como se miran y actúan.

-Si la humana esta así mañana la matará incluso si lleva la máscara.-

La marioneta se ríe levemente de manera sarcástica.- ¿Y si esta como ayer, por ejemplo?-

-Yo lo convenceré.- Entrecierra los ojos a la vez que gruñe un poco.

-¿Tu? ¿A él? Ya, y a mi me gusta Chica, no te jode.- Se acerca a él.- Procura que sea así Freddy Fazbear, esta humana debe morir.-

-Entonces matala ahora. No seria la primera vez que lo haces.- Puppet la da un golpe en la cara que le gira la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¡Tu a mi no me des órdenes oso de pacotilla! ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones de nada, ni mucho menos de si quiero matar o no!- lo hace levitar para luego lanzarlo al escenario, donde los toys se lo quedan mirando sin entender y muy sorprendidos.

El oso se levanta tratando de ponerse la cabeza bien, pero un cable mal puesto se lo impide, sin verla, Toy Chica se acerca y de un solo movimiento leve y tratando de tocarlo poco y rápido, le encaja el cable donde debe, dejando por ende que Freddy se recoloque la cabeza él solo.

Se gira para verla muy cerca de él pero a una distancia algo prudencial, molestándose.- Me tocaste.- Amenazante.

Toy Freddy enseguida va a la ayuda de su amiga poniéndose entre ellos dos, mirando a su old algo molesto.

-Je.- Se ríe al verlos asi, levantándose.- El día que dejes que ella se defienda por si sola, quizás empecemos a verla como a algo "vivo" y no como algo a quien poder putear.- Se va riendo un poco.

Toy Chica abraza por la espalda al oso tratando de no sollozar.

-Dejalos. Son imbéciles, no les escuches.- Se gira y deja que la abrace. Bueno, no es de su gusto abrazar pero siente que debe protegerla, él es el fuerte.

BonBon sólo se queda dándoles la espalda tocando un par de notas.- *Ellos tienen la razón en esto. Toy Chica es demasiado dependiente de Toy Freddy...*- Obvio que sólo lo piensa. Primero porque ni se le pasa por la mente reconocer delante de nadie que los olds tienen razón y segundo porque sino le caen a madrazos esos dos. Aunque en el fondo, incluso está celoso de que Toy Chica prefiera al oso como "protección" e incluso de que Toy Freddy la defienda mas a ella que a él. Bueno, Bonnie siempre lo está jodiendo, y Toy Freddy algunas veces no hace absolutamente nada hasta que Mangle o Toy Chica se involucran de alguna manera. Al final esto molesta MUCHO.

Mientras, en la cocina...

Chica se cae al suelo riendo. ¿Porque? Porque Bonnie tiene las orejas enganchadas en la batidora, quiso ayudarla y sin darse cuenta al mirar como amasaba para la pizza, encendió la batidora con las orejas dentro de dicha batidora.

-"¡Deja de reírte y ayudame! ¡Las orejas son lo único entero que me quedaba!"- De poder ahora estaría llorando del susto por sus orejas.

Al rato de estar riendo la ojilila(?) intenta desatascarlo, pero solo consigue que Bonnie chille sin parar.

-"¡ME ESTAS DESTROZANDO MAS LAS OREJAS COÑO!"- La aparta de un empujón.

4:00 AM

Nala esta sobada/dormida/en el mundo de Morfeo(?) cuando algo da una ligera patada en su silla, haciendo se que caiga de culo y se despierta de golpe.

-¿¡Pero que mierda...?!- Es agarra da por Chica quien la hace levantarse y mirar a Bonnie que aguanta con su única mano la batidora con sus orejas aun dentro y la cabeza en pose rara por estar éstas aun enganchadas a su cabeza.- ¿Que...?- Se agarra la cabeza.- Noooo...-

Chica le grita en la cara, consiguiendo un grito y una afirmación de la humana que muy buena cara no tiene.

Nala se sienta en la silla.- Al menos dejadme ayudados sentada... No me aguanto de pie enserio...- Alarga los brazos para dar a entender que Bonnie se acerque.

-"Es la cosa más humillante que me ha pasado nunca."- Gruñe sonrojado al escuchar las risas de la rubia Old.

Nala empieza a intentar sacarle las orejas al conejo, pero enserio que le resulta imposible, están muy atascadas y bastante destrozadas y con la fiebre y el dolor no es capaz de pensar en como liberarlo. Al rato, de repente apoya su frente en la cabeza de Bonnie, "abrazando" dicha cabeza levemente y durmiéndose ahí. Si, encima de un animatronic que seguramente te arranque las tripas. Así de anormal es ella.

-"No me jodas en que se ha..."- Ve la afirmación de cabeza de ella.- "La mato. Es que la mato."- Se levanta de golpe consiguiendo dos cosas: una que Nala se caiga al suelo despertándose por la ostia. Y dos que sus orejas acaban rompiéndose mas o menos por la mitad, quedando el resto dentro del aparato.

-Oh, oh...- Se tapa los odios mientras Bonnie empieza a gritar mariconadas como "Mis preciadas orejas" o parecidos.

-Joder como grita... Y eso que no le entiendo...- Nala imita a Chica, pero aguantándose las ganas de lanzar una silla al violeta o algo, bueno, es muy temperamental y con fiebre y la regla aun más. Suerte tienen de que ahora se encuentre realmente mal. Simplemente se sienta de nuevo y deja caer su cuerpo en la mesa, usando sus brazos como almohada improvisada para su ardiente cabeza, durmiendose de nuevo pese a los "gritos" de Bonnie.

-Ya, calmate.- Trata de tranquilizarlo, pero solo consigue que le grite en la cara.- ¡A MI NO ME GRITES!- Le da una tremenda ostia.

Ni le importa la colleja que recibe, se deja caer de rodillas derrotado, soltando el aparato y sujetándose en el suelo con la mano, en posición de "quiero morir".- "Mis... Mis orejas... Me quitaron el brazo, la cara, mi bajo... ¡Y AHORA HE PERDIDO MIS OREJAS Y LA PUTA NIÑATA NO HIZO NADA PARA EVITARLO!-

-No es por defenderla, pero la culpa es tuya por andar distraído usando un aparato de cocina...- Pone los brazos a la altura de su pecho, tratando de decirle que no se enfade cuando salta hacia ella volviéndole a gritar en la cara, pero ahora casi llorando. Casi porque no puede, que sino seria llorando.(?)- Que te calmes coño.- le da otra colleja usando sus antebrazos.

Bonnie se soba la cabeza. Suerte que no puede sentir dolor.- "Me vas a sacar los ojos que no tengo con las collejas."- De poder le habría sacado la lengua.

Ambos miran a Nala dormir y sin interés alguno se vuelven a Part's and Service.

-¿Que eran esos tontos gritos, Bonnie?- Freddy alza una ceja cruzándose de brazos.- Bonito corte de orejas.-

-"Que te zurzan."- Le enseña el dedo del medio y se sienta al lado de la única fémina entre ellos.

-Ya te lo hizo la batidora a ti.- Se tapa el... ¿Pico? ¿Boca? Con los brazos, tratando de no reírse... Demasiado.

Bonnie solo le lanza una mirada de odio, Freddy solo suelta una media risa y Foxy sigue dándoles la espalda tumbado en el suelo, sin ni siquiera prestarles atención.

Chica mira al zorro un momento, con algo de curiosidad, nunca nadie sabe qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza del zorro. Si tiene "un buen día" solo se limita a estar quieto sin moverse ni decir nada. Si tiene un mal día es cuando suele moverse y rugir en la cara de alguien cuando nota el mas mínimo indicio de molestia en sí mismo.

Bonnie golpea débilmente su brazo con el codo, como preguntándole qué hace. Ella solo se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

5:00 AM

Ballon Boy entra en la oficina tan pancho viendo a Nala dormir, suelta una risa inocente y agarra la linterna y se la lleva, escondiéndola en su escondite y volviendo para coger la mochila de Nala y revisarla, encontrando sólo unas cuantas pilas y una especie de tiritas gigantes.(?) Lo deja todo donde estaba menos un par de esas tiritas pegándolas en la pared, pero aburriéndose de eso y llendose a jugar con el primer Toy que encuentre menos Mangle, que casi le arranca la cara cuando fue hace un rato.

Mientras, Puppet va apareciendo y desapareciendo de Prize Corner hasta la oficina cada pocos minutos. ¿La razón? Obvia, quiera matar a Nala, pero no puede. No es que una razón de peso se lo impida o alguien no le deje, es que como él mismo dijo que no vale la pena matarla si ella lo pide, es como decir "hoy vives" y ahora matarla seria como una daga en su ego porque odia que todos rompan las normas, pero cada vez que él mismo rompe sus propias normas es como insultarse a sí mismo delante de todos, y con el orgullo y egocentrismo que tiene acumulados no es capaz de hacerlo. Pero quiere hacerlo y sabe que si ella sobrevive hasta mañana, posiblemente "él" quiera ayudarla a sobrevivir la próxima noche y chafe sus planes. Obvio que también puede ser que la mate, pero es poco probable y saber que tendrá que esperar una noche más aun le causa más un estrés por la impaciencia descomunal, acabando en como está ahora: luchando por intentar decidirse en matarla ahora y quedar como un idiota delante de todos o esperar y esperar. Por no contar de que si hoy y mañana la chica sobrevive sólo le quedará una noche para intentar acabar con ella, y si por alguna jodida razón pasa algo que le impida matar a Nala no tendrá más oportunidades para acabar con ella.

-Decidido. La mato.- Se acerca a Nala al fin decidido a matarla, acercándose tetricamente a ella y sonriendo con maldad.

Justo cuando va a tocarla suenan las famosillas y adoradas campañas que marcan las seis.

6:00 AM

-¡Venga ya! ¡Esto es una broma!- Se da un facepalm odiándose a sí mismo por tardar tanto en tomar una decisión, yendo a su caja de muy mal humor y cerrándola de un golpe fuerte y seco.

Nala ni se entera, quedándose ahí dormida un rato hasta que uno de los empleados diurnos llega y, luego de ver extrañado las dos compresas pegadas en la pared y a Nala dormida, la despierta.

-Ugh... ¿Ya son las seis?- Se queda mirando al pobre chico que la mira algo nervioso.- Em... Te debes preguntar porque me dormí y sigo viva... ¿Verdad?- Sonríe inocente.

Él solo asiente mirando por la puerta y los conductos, cuidando de que realmente nadie se mueva. Al menos nadie de metal.

-Em... ¿Si dices algo les diré que te metan en un traje?- Le mira medio seria tratando de aguantar el sueño y el mareo de la fiebre.

El chico solo mueve los brazos asustado.- ¡No diré nada lo juro!-

-... Más te vale.- Le mira fingiendo ser el malo de una película y luego lo ve irse corriendo hacia no se sabe.- ... Suerte que no era el jefe...- Se agarra el abdomen.- Puta regla... Al menos ya no es tan fuerte como ayer por el medio día...- Ve las compresas en la pared, la mochila toqueteada y sin rastro de la linterna.- BB...- Empieza a enfadarse.

Se escucha fácilmente los pasos de la castaña hasta donde está el niño de los globos, quedándose quieta delante suyo golpeando el suelo con un pie y la manos en las cadera.

BB la mira sin entender.- ¿Que?-

-¿Recuerdas qué te dije que te haría si me tocabas de nuevo mi mochila o mis linternas?- Se cruge los dedos.

-... Pero...- Hace un puchero al ver la mirada que le dedica.- Vale...- Le da la linterna una vez la saca de su sitio.- Toma.- hincha los mofletes.

-Ni pienses que te voy a dar las gracias.- Le gira la cara casi tropezando con sus propios pies.

Se va en plan diva enferma hasta su casa, donde luego de asearse un poco, tomarse un calmante y beber se casi un litro de agua porque hasta ahora no había bebido absolutamente nada desde que despertó antes de ir a la pizzeria; se duerme agotada. Cosa rara sabiendo que se ha pasado las últimas horas de la noche dormida. Pero ya sabéis lo especial que es ella, y con especial me refiero a rara y anormal. Me pregunto que qué hará mañana con "él". e.e

***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()

Y yo os los pregunto, ¿quien es "él"?

Si alguien se pregunta porque Nala ya esta perfecta del pie os digo lo que dijo Mangle: el hielo hace milagros.(?)

Bueno... Este quizás es uno de los capítulos mas cortos que he hecho de este fic... Quería poner una escena tipo Foxy y Gabriela de Mocosas Metiches con Nala y dicho zorro pero es que mi Foxy es un jodido amargado que ni le gusta hablar, así que tuve que pasar de la idea. :'v Lo siento.(?)

Se me empiezan a acabar las ideas para poder joder a los robots con Nala sin que éstos me la maten. Socorro(?) Nah, ya se me ocurrirá algo ahí bien loko y zukulemptoh.

¿Porque algunos creen que solo tendrá dos capítulos mas este fic? :'v Yo dije que NO diría de cuantos capítulos es este fic. Quien me conozca ya sabe que me encanta marear a todo ser viviente que se atreva a leer este pendejo fic. Así que PUEDE SER que sólo queden dos capítulos o TAMBIEN PUEDE SER que haya alguno mas. e.e Ya se verá.

PD: Para los fans de "Desechados", osea hablo de mi otro fic adelanto que intentaré hacer el capitulo de y para Halloween y que sea dentro la historia, no como Sant Jordi. Peeero, no se como voy a saltarme medio año de golpe, ya me pasé dos meses de repente y me olvidé de Sant Valentin coño. XD No quiero pasarme cuatrocientas mil fiestas mas que hay durante el verano y la primavera. Y por no contar el otoño... Creo que al final deberá ser a parte como Sant Jordi. :'c

Creo que me olvido de algo y no recuerdo de qué mierda me olvido. Matadme.


	6. hijos de la gran puta inocentes

SI POR FIN LO TERMINÉ. JODER, YA ERA HORA. DIOS, DADME UN PREMIO.(?)

Llevaba días sin tener ganas de escribir. Por no contar con la puta conexión que debi esperar DOS DIAS para poder subirlo... Quise morirme. XD

Los animatronics no me pertenecen y todo eso. Nala, sus personalidades y la trama si.

Por cierto... Me han llegado varios mensajes o reviews preguntándome si me gustaría incluir OC y emparejarlos... Debo decir que no. No es nada personal, obvio. Sino que la trama de esta historia no tendría sentido al poner un personaje no pensado desde el principio, sobretodo si lo emparejó con uno de los principales... Shorry.

Si, en Desechados lo hice. Pero en ese tiempo SI necesitaba algunos extras pero son secundarios y no los emparejo entre los protas... Y menos con los animatronics teniendo en cuenta que ese es parte de OTRO fic... ^^' Sorry...

***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***

6° capitulo.

Verso 1:

La noche esperar

para poder salir a buscar

si alguien quiere jugar

después de este tiempo en soledad

Desde siempre deber tocar

la misma canción desde aquel día.

Un impostor que nos condeno

volvernos desperdicion.

Pre-Coro:

¡Déjanos entrar!

¡No nos dejes atrás!

No somos como piensas.

Somos pobres almas

que no poseen libertad

y forzadas a este rol tomar

Desde siempre solos

En la zona atrapados

Desde el 87

Ven, se me amigo

o quédate en el sillón

pues ahora estarás

Coro: x2

Cinco noches en Freddy's

¿Aquí quieres estar?

Explícame a mi

¿Porque te quieres quedar?

¡Cinco noches en Freddy's...!

Verso 2:

Nos has sorprendido

te pudimos ver de nuevo

Debiste haberte ido

y a este sitio decir adiós

Como si hubiera más

Creo que antes trabajabas acá

Tu cara me es familiar

Experto ya eres con las puertas.

-Pre-Coro

¡Déjanos entrar!

¡No nos dejes atrás!

No somos como piensas.

Somos pobres almas

que no poseen libertad

y forzadas a este rol tomar

Desde siempre solos

En la zona atrapados

Desde el 87

Ven, se me amigo

o quédate en el sillón

pues ahora estarás

-Coro

Cinco noches en Freddy's

¿Aquí quieres estar?

Explícame a mi

¿Porque te quieres quedar?

¡Cinco noches en Freddy's...!

Nala se despierta abriendo los ojos de golpe sudando un poco, sin entender el porqué de ese sueño. Se levanta en posicion sentada despacio, acariciando a Fox que dormía a su lado, bostezando algo extrañada por dicho sueño.

-¿Que ha... Sido ese sueño? Ugh, pienso demasiado en ellos... Cosa que me recuerda que me deben un móvil y el sueldo que recibiré de trabajar ahí para comprar las putas pilas y las linternas.- Acaricia a Fox y mira la hora: 13:00 PM.- Bueno... Mejor me levanto aunque mucho no he dormido. Venga Fox, ¿Vamos a pasear?- El perro se le echa encima al escuchar esa palabra mágica.

Después de diez minutos tratando de sacarse el perro de encima (un DOBERMAN. A ver cuanto tardas tu en quitarte un perro de ese tamaño de ) desayuna poco y se pone a pasear al perro, comprándose un móvil de camino al ver una tienda nueva de electrónica cerca de su casa. Mientras sigue con el paseo pasa cerca de la pizzería sin darse cuenta, viendo como gente entra y sale del edificio escuchándose murmullos de la musica de dentro.

-Si supiesen...- Le parece ver a alguien algo... Raro pasar cerca de la pizzería, dando una mirada mortal a los toys que se ven desde las grandes ventanas del edificio.- ¿Eh?- Disimula y se va de ahí, decidiendo mejor ir a casa.- Ese tío... Miró muy mal a Toy Bonnie cuando este miraba en esa dirección, ¿sabrá como yo que están vivos?- Diferentes posibiliades se le pasan por la cabeza, podría ser un antiguo guardia, un familiar de algún niño asesinado o de algún guardia muerto, un empleado despedido o algo así. Pero la peor de todas prefiere no hacerle caso, aunque, acaba por ser la opción mas... "Obvia" que se le pasa por la mente: El hombre morado, y esa posibilidad le pone los pelos de punta. (Digo de ya que no voy a describirlo. Es un personaje que no se sabe como es. Ya, el señor Fazbear tampoco, pero no le he dado una descripción muy definida. U.U)

Al llegar a casa decide irse a la pizzeria a echar un vistazo obvio que sin el perro. Se asegura de que ese hombre no esté muy al acecho para evitar problemas, entrando cómo si nada, observando un momento a los toys y fijándose que donde está Puppet hay pocos niños.

-¿Que pasa? Siempre que vengo esta rodeado de niños.- Se dispone a ir hacia ahí pero antes de poder hacer un solo paso alguien la agarra del hombro y se la lleva hasta un despacho.

-¿¡ACASO NO LEISTE EL CONTRATO?!- Don Fazbear(?) grita haciendo que Nala se tape los oídos, cabreado.

-¿A que viene eso? Si ayer fue una de las noches mas tranquilas.- se cruza de brazos.

-¿¡Entonces que hacia tu sillón en medio del comedor desfigurado?!- Se le encara con la vena de la frente palpitando, consiguiendo que Nala se incline hacia atrás.

-¿Mi...?- Pone cara de entender.- Ah, vale. Es que se la lancé a Toy Foxy.- Se tapa la boca enseguida al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-¿¡QUE TÚ QUÉ?!- El jefe llega a ser Freddy y la ahorca sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Me iba a matar, era yo o la silla... Tampoco es para tanto, puedo pagar otra.- Le sonríe inocente.

-...- Le da una factura.

Nala lee dicha factura, abriendo los ojos con susto.- ¿¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA BROMA?! ¿¡100 EUROS POR UNA PUTA SILLA?!-

-Ajá, debe resistir la sangre.- Nala se lo queda mirando blanca, parapadeando un par de veces incrédula.- Y si no la pagas estás despedida por dañar material de la pizzería.-

Finalmente solo suspira molesta y se va hacia la puerta.- Vale, vale. Ya la pagaré. Pero no la rompí yo, y lo sabes.- se va finalmente dando un portazo, yendo a la Prize Corner viendo como algunos niños se quejan de algo.

-¡Tonta marioneta sal y dame mis regalos!- Un mocoso... Digo niño golpea la caja con un palo de vete a saber de dónde lo sacó, siendo ayudado por un par de niños mas.

Al ver eso Nala corre hacia ellos quitándole dicho palo.- ¡Ey! ¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Porque pegais la caja? No esta bien romper cosas.-

-¡Tu callate fea! Ese muñeco no sale y no me da mis regalos. Siempre que vengo me da algo y hoy ni se digna a salir. Tonta marioneta la voy a romper para que aprenda.- tira la caja al suelo dándole patadas junto al resto de niños.

Nala se rompe los cojones que no tiene al ver eso.- ¡Basta! ¡Niños maleducados como rompais algo aviso a vuestras madres!- se pone entre ellos y la caja.- Iros a otra parte, se acabó lo que se daba.-

-¡Mama, esa fea chica me esta gritando!- Se ponen a llorar llamando la atención de todo el mundo, apareciendo las madres y padres de esos niñatos. Si, dije niñatos.

-¡Deberia darte vergüenza tratar así a unos inocentes niños!-

-¿¡Quien te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi hija?!-

-¿¡Acaso trabajas aqui?! ¡Voy a demandar este sitio!-

El jefe aparece algo alarmado.- ¿Que pasa aqui?-

-¿Que qué pasa aquí?- Señala a Nala acusatoriamente mientras el niño se aferra a su madre sonriendo por lo bajo.- ¡Esa maleducada ha tenido los santos huevos de amenazar a mi hijo!-

-¿¡QUE?! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Estaban dañando la caja de Puppet dándole golpes con esto!- Muestra el palo.- ¡Y por si no fuera poco lo han tirado al suelo y le daban patadas!- agarra la caja donde se ve claramente algunos bultos por haberse caído de la mesa.- ¡Soy la guardia nocturna, si queréis os llevo donde están las cámaras!-

Ahí consigue sorprender a los padres quienes sabiendo que dice la verdad, son tan imbéciles de estar de parte de sus hijos dándoles igual si rompen o no algo, eso si, si las cámaras demuestran lo que Nala dice deberán pagar lo roto, y cuando se trata de pagar ahí todo el mundo se vuelve rata.

Finalmente los padres deciden irse de ahí farfullando tonterías, a lo que Nala deja la caja en su sitio suspirando.- Asco de críos.-

-Te salvaste de una buena. Llegan a querer denunciar este sitio y te demando.- Se cruza de brazos.- ¿Que habría pasado de querer ver las imágenes? Las cámaras no graban vídeos.-

-Lo se. ¿Pero se fijó en la ropa que llevaban? Está claro que eran de esos que les encantan los caprichos, pero a la hora de pagar multas o parecido hacen lo que sea para evitarlo.- revisa la caja.- Ñe, se debe arreglar.-

-Pues arreglala. Alguien debe pagar los daño y no seré yo.- Nala lo toma del brazo enfadada.- ... Vale, vale. Te pagaré, si consigues que esté como nueva.- Sonríe maliciosamente.- Tienes las herramientas al fondo de Part's and Servise.- Se va riendo.

-Me cago en...- Blanca blanquita está.(?)- Puppet... Acompañame...- Le hace un puchero abriendo la caja.- Porfi...- Casi llorando.

Él se hace el muerto susurrando para que la gente que ahora mira a Nala pensando que está loca por hablar sola no le oigan.- Cierra la puta caja y voy para allá. Suerte tuvieron esos mocosos de que los ahuyentaras. Un segundo mas y les arranco la cabeza.- ¿Cabreado? Nah(?) no se si alguien pilla el sarcasmo.

Nala solo le sonríe tontamente y cierra la caja, yendo hacia donde los olds, justo antes de abrir la puerta ésta se abre apareciendo Puppet y dándole de mala manera la caja de las herramientas, golpeándole el estomago para luego cerrar la puerta y aparecer en su caja.

-Mi estomago sigue doliendo...- Gime un poco del dolor y se va para allá, llevandoselo donde nadie les vea para poder trabajar tranquila.

Enseguida la marioneta sale empezando a tirar cosas al suelo como platos y cubiertos de plástico, cajas de regalo, juguetes y algunas sillas, pero esto último sin hacer demasiado escándalo, Nala solo le ignora y se pone a trabajar algo cansada.

-Niños asquerosos, odiosos, malignos, hijos del diablo, malditos mocosos... ¡Estoy hasta los cojones de que estén tan locos por unos simples regalos que tiran a los dos días!- Golpea una mesa quedándose un rato mas murmurando maldiciones y cosas así.

-A ver. ¿Golpearon la caja unos niños o unos luchadores de sumo?- Se rasca la nunca sin entender.- Aquí hay como tropecientos golpes...-

-¡ARREGLALA O TE DESTRIPO AQUÍ MISMO!- Se le encara poniendo las manos en posición de estrangular.

Ella pega un grito cayendo de culo.- ¿¡Que crees que hago?!- Se levanta de golpe.- Mira, no se que mierda pasó para que no salieses de tu caja pero no la pagues conmigo, QUE TE ESTOY AYUDANDO.- Le da la espalda volviendo a la caja.- Increíble, le ayudo y aun así se queja...- Suspira tratando de calmarse y sigue a lo suyo, pasando de él.

Él solo rueda los ojos y se queda observandola, muy fijamente, demasiado.

-Es muy molesto que te miren tan fijamente.- Gruñe mientras siente la presencia del títere en su nuca, dándole escalofríos cada poco rato.

-¿Y?- Sigue igual, aun molesto.

Nala lucha, lucha dentro de sí misma para no gritarle, prefiere no discutir con él sabiendo que podría matarla. Finalmente consigue arreglar la jodida caja, dejado que Puppet entre en dicha caja y la lleva a su sitio, poniendo un cartelito de "No tocar" para evitar sustos.

-Ale, pues hasta la noche.- Le lanza un besito para molestarlo y se va delante del escenario.

Justo cuando aparta la mirada medio segundo para ver a los toys con su espectáculo, resbala cayendo de culo con algún liquido rojo que había en el suelo. Literalmente pisó salsa de tomate, manchandose y quedando en ridículo delante de todo el mundo, quien ni intentan aguantar o disimular la risa. Nala se queda congelada muerta de vergüenza, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

De repente se escucha un chirrido muy fuerte proviniente de la guitarra de Toy Bonnie, quien se hace el "robot" mirando al horizonte en dirección al publico presente, callando a todo el mundo que no entiende qué le pasó al animatronic para hacer tal ruido.

Nala, avergonzada, corre al baño a limpiarse, viendo la ENORME mancha roja de la salsa.- Parece que me haya venido la regla...- empieza a limpiarse y, como el pantalón es oscuro consigue que no se vea tanto, pero teniendo que ponerse la chaqueta atada a la cintura para esconder la mancha.- Me cago en... Y hoy hace frío, hay que joderse.- Sale del baño al rato, viendo que todo el mundo se ha ido, al ver la hora lo entiende: A media tarde las pizzerías muy llenas no suelen estar.

Suspira sentándose en el escenario jugando con los pies al aire, empezando a jugar con su nuevo móvil, ahora todos los empleados están atendiendo a los últimos clientes y los demás limpian el lugar.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- Al alzar la mirada Nala ve a su jefe mirarla con una ceja alzada.

-No, la verdad solo estoy pasando el rato.- Obvio que no quiere decirle que trata de "vigilar" para ver si el hombre que vio aparece de nuevo.

-¿Con el pantalón manchado y sentada en el escenario?- Que simpático es.(?)

Ella sólo se encoge de hombros.- Está prohibido tocar a los animatronics, pero no sentarse en el escenario mientras están ahí quietos. Ah, y uno de ellos me rompió el móvil, tuve que comprarme otro.-

-Uy, que pena, en Freddy Fazbear Pizza no nos hacemos cargo de daños a objetos que destruyan los animatronics por un mal uso de sus dueños. Además, ¿tienes pruebas de que fueron ellos?- Punto para él.

-Aprende rápido...- Entre cierra nos ojos como diciéndole "mamawebo".

Fazbear se ríe levemente y se va.

Al final la castaña solo suspira decidiendo mejor ir a casa y recuperar algunas horas de sueño, además, la salsa de tomate no es demasiado cómoda(?). Se cambia y se duerme enseguida despertando cerca de las nueve de la noche. Aunque le da tanta pereza levantarse que no lo hace hasta las once y media, preparando todo para irse, obvio que esta vez ya tenia la mayoria preparado de antes y no debe hacer como hace unos días corriendo a toda pastilla.

Entra tranquilamente cerrando la puerta con llave y poniéndose dicha llave en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón, suspirando tranquila se dirije al escenario, dando una mirada a Puppet y a Mangle, quien ésta le saluda con la mano, devolviéndole el gesto con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos luego.- Le giña el ojo amistosamente y se dirije a la oficina, sentándose en el caro sillón que tuvo que pagar.- Bueno, es la hora del juego.- Se pone la máscara y enciende la linterna poniéndose los auriculares dentro de la máscara, que como le va tan grande pues puede hacerlo y lanza la mochila a un lado de la silla, dejándola algo abierta.

00:00 AM

-La noche esperar, para poder salir a buscar. Si alguien quiere jugar, después de este tiempo en soledad.~- Sigue cantando la canción de cinco noches en Freddy's versión española sin percatarse de la llegada de Chica, quien ladea la cabeza sin entender.

-Ésta está zumbada...- se fija en la letra de la canción.- ¿Dejanos entrar? ¿No nos dejes atrás? ... ¿No somos como piensas? ¿¡Somos pobres almas, que no poseen libertad y forzadas a este rol tomar?!- Aunque lo gritó, Nala ni la oye con los cascos puestos. Chica, por su parte se va hasta Part's and Servise algo molesta.- No somos forzados a nada.-

-"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"- Bonnie ladea la cabeza sin entender.

-Creo que estaba cantando una canción sobre nosotros. Decía algo de un impostor que nos condenó, que no eramos lo que pareceremos... Era rara...- Frunce el ceño.- ¿Como se atreven a sacar "música" usándonos como inspiración para cantar? Cada vez odio mas a los humanos.-

-Todos los odiamos, incluso esas copias también.- Freddy sólo la mira con monotonía.

Mientras, en la oficina Nala da cuerda a la caja justo cuando BonBon entra a la oficina, casi pasando de él. Como sabe que no puede hacerle daño llevando la máscara pos no pierde el tiempo con él para darle cuerda a la caja música de Puppet.

Toy Bonnie odia que ni le mire, ahora debería poder matarla pero como lleva la máscara no puede. Quiere hacerlo, pero la razón de que Puppet no le haga lo que le hará a ella es bastante tentativa. Finalmente decide marcharse.

-Gracias.- Se para de golpe al escucharla, girándose un poco para mirarla, viendo que le echa una mirada rápida antes de volver a la tablet.- Por lo de esta tarde.- Aunque el tono es el normal para agradecer algo, sigue sin mirarle, total, aunque hable no puede matarla.

-No me gusta deber favores a nadie.- Se va definitivamente aunque Puppet salga de la caja para mirarle un momento. Para desgracia del títere ni un día todos respetan las normas, aunque al final se lo deja pasar por solo contestar a lo que ella le dijo y ambos vuelven a su sitio.

Mientras los toys se pasean por ahí, Chica y Bonnie charlan y Freddy va caminando por todos lados como buscando algo, Nala deja la tablet en su regazo mientras sigue escuchando música (no muy alta para enterarse de su alrededor) y jugando algún juego de su móvil, hasta que Toy Chica llega donde ella.

-Todos los humanos sois iguales, solo que tú les ganas en imbecilidad.-

Nala se quita un casco mirándola.- ¿Que?- su cara muestra un "no te escuché" pintado en medio de su mirada.

Toy Chica pone una mueca molesta al ver que ni le prestó atención.

Desde la otra punta de la pizzería...

-¡A VER SI TE MUERES DE UNA VEZ!- Y es que, aún teniendo la personalidad mostrada, ella es una animatronic asesina y al fin de cuentas, desea la sangre tanto como todos.

Como ya habréis imaginado, Nala se cae de la silla del tremendo susto que le da, acabando con el corazón en un puño del casi infarto que le da.

Dicho eso, Toy Chica se va por donde vino. Nala en su momento consigue levantarse sin que le tiemblen demasiado las rodillas y se sienta en la silla, dando cuerda a la caja y sudando un poco.- Joder con la rubia...-

Al volver al escenario BonBon y Toy Freddy se la quedan mirando, ambos sin entender qué le vino para gritar eso.

-¿Que? Llevo días sin matar a nadie.- Dicho esto se sienta tarareando la canción que siempre canta en el escenario con cara de inocente.

Ambos deciden dejarla tranquila mientras ven a Mangle irse, y antes de decirle nada ésta se larga por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina.

-Hola.- Se posa en las narices de Nala, obvio asustándola.- Ups...-

-¡Dejad de hacer eso coño! ¡Me va a dar algo al final!- Debajo la máscara pone un puchero que Mangle no ve, acabando por bajar al suelo.

-Vine a verte, no quería asustarte lo siento.- Le pone la carita mas... ¿dulce? Que sabe.

-... ¿Pero me quieres matar... Verdad?- Se aleja un poco.

-¡Oh! ¡No, no! Yo ya dije que no voy a hacerte nada... Bueno... Te lo debo, me has ayudado sin querer nada a cambio.- Por un momento Nala ve reflejado en su ojo la tristeza y la soledad que la albina ha sufrido hasta ahora.

Aunque le da pena, y obvio que querría tener a alguien de por ahí sin que quisiera matarla, no se fía, alumbrándola con la linterna.- Sé que tú eres... La más normal de por aquí... Pero entiende que si hasta ahora has tratado de matarme igual que tus amigos no puedo fiarme de ti por las buenas... Entiendelo porfi y que no te entren ganas de matarme.- Ahora es el turno de Nala hacer esa sonrisa ¿Dulce?(?)

-¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?-

-Si consigues que nadie me mate pos seria perfecto.- Sonrisa falsa a la vista babys.(?)

-Es que no puedo hacer eso... Ya me voy a meter en muchos problemas sólo con no matarte...-

-Oh...- Se queda con cara de incrédula.- E... Espera... ¿Problemas? ¿Porque? ¿Por no ser sanguinaria cómo los demás?- se asegura de dar cuerda a la caja mientras la mira, Puppet ya jode con la puta misuquita.

-Por ser tan gilipollas mejor dicho.- Foxy aparece, siendo seguido de un grito de Nala a la vez que se abraza a Mangle del susto.

Tanto Mangle como la humana se apartan un poco de la puerta, acojonadas. Foxy si acerca a la albina tétricamente.- Tú vas a querer matarla te guste o no la idea.-

Mangle lucha por no contestarle. Enserio, sabe que tendría graves problemas de hacerlo.

-Al igual que vosotros decidís el querer matarme ella puede elegir no hacerlo. No incumple ninguna norma, porque... Que yo sepa, nadie dijo que eso no se puede elegir.- Dicho esto se esconde tras la albina.

Se atrevió a contestarle. Una humana le contestó en la cara y encima se cree que esconderse detrás de una máquina transexual y para el arrastre, será suficiente para defenderse de él. Se acerca tenebrosamente a ambas mientras alza su garfio dispuesto, por lo que parece, acabar con esas dos. Mangle y Nala se inclinan por la espalda hasta la pared, la humana abrazando por detrás al zorro con miedo evidente en su mirada, mientras se escucha el cuerpo de Foxy 2.0 temblar notablemente.

-No la toques.- justo cuando iba a bajar el garfio se detiene para mirar detrás suyo, mientras las dos chicas no pueden evitar sentirse aliviadas de ver al conejo toy queriendo ayudarlas.

...

Espera... ¿¡TOY BONNIE LAS ESTÁ AYUDANDO?! (Agarrenme que me caigo!(?) )

-¿¡Que coño haces tú aqui?!- Mangle, que Foxy ahora quiere destriparle a él, se inteligente y hazte la muerta para no llamar la atención.

-Eso, llama la atención de tu old...- Nala tú también calla.(?)

-¡Encima que os defie...!- antes de acabar la frase el zorro rojo se abalanza contra él saliendo de la oficina, donde mágicamente en ese instante se apaga la luz de la linterna, evitando que Nala vea nada.

Se escuchan multitud de rugidos, gritos, pasos y otras cosas, por lo que Mangle acaba yendo a ayudar al azul mientras Nala se queda flipando y dando cuerda a la caja que casi se detiene mientras no puede evitar preocuparse por quienes la han ayudado. Cosa que le parece irreal que el conejo la haya defendido.

-No te quería ayudar a ti.- Y Nala se asusta al oír al títere, nada nuevo.- ¿Tú tienes como afición asustarte o qué?- Dice entre molesto por estar harto del dolor en el oído por sus gritos pero a la vez divertido por ver su cara. (Es un títere que habla y se mueve porque está poseído además de ser un asesino en serie. Como que esté molesto y divertido a la vez no es lo mas raro y anormal por aquí.)

-¡Eres tú quien me asusta!- Con una mano en el corazón y otra... Pos tambien ahí le mira entre indignada y entre medio de un infarto.

Puppet solo se ríe encogiéndose de hombros.- También podría ser.- le responde antes que Nala le conteste.- Estoy aquí para separarlos no para hablar contigo. Un insulto o acusación hacia mi y te obligo a tragarte tus ojos.- Eso calla a cualquiera y más a Nala.

Luego de ver su reacción, baja la cabeza para esquivar un plato de cerámica que iba directo a él; suspira, gruñe y va hacia ellos gritando como en los juegos. (Para quien no se haya atrevido a jugar es acojonante, con esta descripción sobra.)

1:00 AM

Viendo desde la tablet, Nala puede observar con atención como Puppet consigue enredar con los cables de la electricidad a los dos zorros y al conejo toy boca abajo mientras Bonnie y Toy Freddy tienen los cables de la cara y/o de la cabeza enredados entre ellos dos. Eso les pasa por intervenir justo cuando Puppet apareció. Las dos rubias observan todo, una al lado de la otra negando con la cabeza.

-Vaya noche... Parece que tendré para un rato.- Saca una especie de bolsa de plastico de la mochila donde dentro hay un taper lleno de arepas, coge una y se la come tranquilamente mientras se ajusta la cabeza de manera que puede comer sin muchas dificultades.

Mientras los tres colgados (¿entendisteis el chiste?) se quedan colgando y luchando por bajar sin conseguirlo, las chicas siguen tratando de llegar hasta Nala, que no consiguen nada ya que al llevar la jodida máscara no pueden matarla. Puppet regresa a su sitio y no da problemas al estar la música sonando.

Freddy es el único que aun no ha aparecido cerca de la oficina. Al menos no con intenciones de dañar a Nala, quien no puede evitar preguntarse que ostias busca para andar mareandola así. Ni se mueve como debería. Va a su aire y Nala como que ya le harta. No sabe por donde puede salir y es el único que le preocupa realmente a excepción de Puppet.

Se levanta bastante molesta.- ¡Oye Freddy, no sé que coño buscas para andar mareándome así desde que entré! ¡Ciñete a la putas normas ¿quieres?!- dicho esto se sienta de nuevo cruzando las piernas y tomando la tablet para dar cuerda a la caja una vez mas.

El oso, por su parte le molesta en el orgullo, sobretodo, que le ande ordenando cosas una jodida humana-enana-quejica-gritona-imbécil. Pero no está para caer en sus preocupaciones. Como no encuentre a quien busca Puppet le va a caer a madrazos y ni él se enfrenta a la marioneta. Y menos por una humana muy suertuda.- No tengo tiempo para prestarte atención saco de huesos.- La cámara de la sala donde se encuentra le empieza a parpadear la luz y sólo hay alguien que podría estar haciendo eso: Nala.

-Venga. Dime qué buscas.- Sigue apretando el botoncito para darle a la luz de la cámara.

El oso solo niega con la cabeza mirando a la jodida cámara que empieza a joderle el hecho de cegarle la luz.- ¡BASTA!- Incluso desde la distancia consigue asustar a Nala. Después del grito la luz cesa y sigue su búsqueda.

La chica, por su parte, empieza a maldecir cosas en el aire mientras da cuerda a la caja.- Solo queria saber qué coño busca. Estos muñecos de mierda ya me tienen harta.-

-Meh, te acostumbras.- Creo que el grito más fuerte de Nala ha sido éste después de notar en la oficina, en pose muerta, al oso dorado. Dicho eso, Golden se levanta tetricamente y se dispone a matarla hasta que su cara cambia de una sonrisa diabólica a una cara de póker total.- Llevas la máscara.-

Nala se queda con más cara de póker que él.- ¿Enserio todos los guardias anteriores eran tan mierda e inútiles que no eran capaces de llevar la máscara y dar cuerda a la caja a la vez?-

-Eso parace.- se forma un silencio incómodo estando ambos tratando de saber qué decir o si simplemente deben decir nada.

-Me llamo Nala.- Con los nervios es lo único que se le ocurre y le extiende la mano, suplicando por dentro que no se la arranque.

Golden, entre sorprendido y confundido mira la mano de Nala y luego a ella, y así unas cuantas veces hasta que al final se la da y la sacude un poco.- Fredbear.- Suelta su mano y escucha como la humana suspira, supone que debe ser por el hecho de no parecerle peligroso.

-Mucho gusto... Gold... Fredbear... *Que asco de nombre. Es más molón el de Golden o Dorado.*- Obvio que sólo lo piensa. Ni loca provoca al único animatronic que no sigue ninguna lógica, ni la del juego.

-¿Tú también vas a llamarme Golden? No sé porqué os gusta tanto este nombre. Aunque supongo que es mejor éste que el de "Oso Fredd".- Se encoge de hombros y si, como todos han hecho, se acerca a ella hasta milímetros de su cara.- Eres guapa.-

De todo lo posible que pensó que podría decirle, eso no estaba en la mente de Nala.- ¿Que soy qué?- Parpadea como unas tres veces mientras el oso ríe apartándose.

-Veo que no estás acostumbrada a recibir halagos.-

-No de robots asesinos.- Golden se la queda mirando y ella inconscientemente se tapa la boca con ambas manos.

-Veo que no ti...-

-¡FREDBEAR GOLDEN FREDDY!- Su predecesor, el Freddy old se acerca a ambos de muy mal humor y de manera amenazante. Una se aparta cagando leches y el otro se queda donde está, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Tanto me extrañabas?- Bufa algo molesto mientras Freddy se le encara.

-¡Llevo desde las doce buscándote! ¿¡Donde estabas?!- le señala con el dedo a lo que Golden se lo aparta de un manotazo.

-No te importa. Ni que fueras mi madre.- Algo indiferente a como le mira, ve de reojo como Nala da cuerda a la caja sentada en la silla de piernas cruzadas y comiendo algo.- Y veo que no eres el único a quien no le importa.-

Freddy mira hacia Nala para luego sacudir la cabeza mirándole de nuevo.- No cambies de tema. Mátala.- Consigue que Nala mire hacia él y grite un QUE?! incrédula.

-Ya veo que no quieres cambiar de tema.- Se encoge de hombros.- Bah, lleva la máscara, las normas son claras: Sólo puedo matarla cuando no la lleva. Y la verdad parece diferente, me apetece conocerla.-

-Escu...- De repente, se apaga toda poca luz del local junto a todos los edificios de media ciudad.

2:00 AM

-¡NO FREDDY! ¡Eso no vale! ¡La luz se ha ido por un apagón en la cuidad! ¡Eso es trampa!- Dice Nala alumbrándole con la linterna que por suerte sigue con las pilas lo suficientemente cargadas.

-¿¡Y?! ¡La luz se ha ido, punto! Si la luz se va, mueres. ¡Así son las normas!- Enseña los dientes muy molesto apretando los puños.

-¡Una puta mierda son las normas!- pega el suelo con un pie indignada por el hecho de que hacen trampas. ¿hipócrita? No, lo siguiente.

Nadie, es que nadie habría podido imaginarse nunca a Freddy discutir con una humana sobre las normas del "juego". Todos, literalmente todos están dentro de la oficina, gozando demasiado de ver al orgulloso y egocéntrico oso discutir con una insignificante humana que le planta cara. Todos, es que todos les molesta el hecho de que Freddy vaya por ahí con el plan de "ser el líder del lugar". Bonnie y Toy Freddy siguen enganchados, algo incómodos por la cercanía y asqueados, pero lo dejan de lado sólo para poder presenciar tal espectáculo. Los otros tres, Mangle, Foxy y BonBon consiguieron bajar de donde estaban aunque tienen alguna que otra pieza medio suelta.

Por lo que se refiere a Puppet y Golden, es que la escena no tiene precio, simplemente dejarían vivir a la humana si esta escena no acabara nunca. Mientras, las dos Chicas, literales(?), se quedan mirando el oso como pensando "¿a que coño espera?

Y es que, Freddy no puede comprender como una humana tan jodidamente cabezota e imbécil puede existir. Obvio que quiere matarla, obvio QUE LA MATARÁ, pero antes va a conseguir que le de la razón. Y tanto que lo conseguirá. Por algo es el líder de este lugar, por eso es el manda más, por eso es el más capacitado para liderar a esta panda de idiotas sin cerebro que no sabrían ni moverse de no ser por él.

-La muchacha tiene razón.- todos los pensamientos de Freddy se van a la mierda, provocándole una furia iracunda.

-¿¡COMO DICES?!- Mira a su antesesor con los ojos brillando tenebrosamente en la oscuridad, mientras Nala alumbra a Golden para al menos poder ver quien habla.

-Las normas dicen que cuando se acaba la batería es cuando debe morir a no ser que esté muy cerca de las seis y no le tiempo a los zorros, a mis copias falsas o a Puppet de llegar hasta ella.- Nala debe aguantarse una carcajada al escuchar los motes que tienen los osos mas "jóvenes" aunque calla de golpe cuando Freddy la mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y qué propones entonces? ¿Que la maten los pollos o los conejos?- Con tal de que la chica muera, ya acepta lo que sea.

Los susodichos sonríen maliciosamente-diabolicamente gustándoles la idea.- Si lleva la máscara no pueden. Nunca hemos acordado que puedan hacerlo cuando la luz se va o se acaba la batería. Así que se atribuyen las normas normales que dicen que no pueden matarla si al llegar a la oficina la lleva puesta.- toda sonrisa de cualquier animatronic se borra mientras la humana sonríe casi llorando de alegría.

-¡SI! ¡SOY LA PUTA AMA!- se le escapa una lagrimita.- Creo que me dio un orgasmo.- se acaba de enterar que de momento no la matan, dejad que lo celebre a su manera.

-Información innecesaria.- BonBon se gruza de brazos.- Asco de suerte que tienes.- Entrecierra los ojos mientras la ve dando saltitos de felicidad que solo dan las fangirls al sobrevivir a algo así o ver que su anime favorito hay yaoi entre sus personajes preferidos.(?)

-Dejala, está saboreando tu derrota en tus narices.- Se gana una mirada de odio del azul ojiverde, pero no se fija en eso y se ríe a gusto.

-Técnicamente está saboreando la derrota de todos en nuestras narices.- Chica mira de reojo a BB que toquetea la mochila de Nala.- Tres... Dos... Uno...-

-¡MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO DEJA DE TOCARME MIS COSAS!- Se va corriendo tras él importándole una mierda salir de la oficina.

Mientras Golden flipa con lo que acaba de ver, señala a la puerta algo anonadado.- ¿Acaba de...?-

-No es la primera vez que lo hace. ¡Nala, que nadie dijo que debes vivir si sales de la oficina!- Mangle va tras ella para traerla de vuelta.

-Pues tiene razón en eso.- Toy Chica se rasca la nuca mirando a Toy Freddy como pidiéndole permiso para ir, a lo que él asiente un poco y la ve irse, tirando del conejo para decirle que ande en la misma dirección, cosa que hace, pero a desgana.

-Una pizza a que en cuanto alguien llegue donde ella les dirá que tampoco hay ninguna regla que diga que debamos matarla si sale de la oficina cuando hay un corte de luz.- Chica mira a Freddy mientras éste bufa molesto.

-Acepto.- Dicho esto la van a buscar.

-Yo estoy con Freddy, pero prefiero otra cosa que una pizza.~- Golden sigue a esos dos riendo mientras Chica le dedica una mirada mortal.

BonBon, Foxy y Puppet se quedan sólos en oficina, a lo que se miran entre ellos y al final el títere y el zorro se quedan mirando al conejo que acaba por pillar la indirecta y se va corriendo hasta llegar donde los demás.

-Asco de humana.- Se quedan mirando un momento el pasillo viendo la luz, proviniente de la linterna de Nala, moverse por todos lados de manera incluso exagerada y luego caminan/flotan tranquilamente hacia dicha luz.

Y como esperaban se encuentran a la humana discutiendo acaloradamente con Bonnie y los toys excepto Mangle mientras Chica, Freddy y Golden los están observando.

-Me debéis una pizza cada uno.- Chica no sabe si reírse por haber acertado o simplemente gruñir porque nadie se da cuenta que lo único que deberían hacer es matarla y ya, no pensar en pros ni contras. Y así se la quitarían de en medio. Pero no, nadie se da cuenta.- Estoy rodeado de idiotas.- Si, en la versión española del rey león Scar dice esto cuando está con las hienas, pero no, no lo saqué de ahí. Simplemente coincidí con el texto. No hagáis chistes con el nombre de Nala. Que para eso ya estoy yo.(?)

-¡SI LA NORMA NO EXISTE NO PUEDES SOBREVIVIR!- BonBon se le encara.

-¡SI LA NORMA NO EXISTE NO PODEIS MATARME!- Touché.

-¿¡Entonces qué hacemos?!- De acordarse que tiene más fuerza que ella le hubiera dado un bofetón de esos que arrancan cabezas.

-Votemos.- Todos se quedan mirando al dorado oso.- Votemos qué queremos. Si dejarla vivir o matarla aquí y ahora.-

-Buena idea.- Freddy se pone la mano en el mentón, doliendole en el orgullo que esa idea no se le hubiese ocurrido a él.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Si hacemos eso me vais a matar porque obvio que todos o casi todos lo queréis hacer! La votación debe ser justa para ambas partes, he dicho.- Se cruza de brazos con la mochila entre los brazos.

-Bueno vale. Si solo tres de nosotros votan dejarte vivir podrás andar campante por la pizzería hasta que vuelva la luz. Si eso pasara tendrías dos minutos para volver a la oficina de no estar en ella. ¿Estáis todos de acuerdo?- Nala asiente rápidamente mientras los demás solo ruedan los ojos o se quedan deliberando unos segundos.

-¿Quien te ha dado el liderazgo oso amarillo?- Puppet frunce el ceño no muy contento.

-¡Calla, no lo estropees que de eso depende mi vida!- Le hace el mayor puchero que sabe dar para tratar de dar pena a alguien.

-Con la máscara puesta es difícil ver tu cara. Quitatela.- Todos sonríen maliciosamente.

-Los cojones me quito y te los pongo de sombrero. Ya votad.- mira a todos suplicando que alguien quiera salvarla o algo.

-Muy bien. Votemos, que alce la mano quien quiera que la humana viva.-

3:00 AM

-No puede ser.-

-Imposible.-

-Nos estáis vacilando.-

-¿Que mierda de broma es esta?-

-Esto es insultante.-

Se puede ver como Golden, Mangle y la propia Nala tienen la mano levantada.

-¡SOMOS TRES! ¡SI, PUEDO VIVIR!-

-¡ESO NO VALE!- todos excepto Golden y Mangle le gritan pero ella en vez de asustarse solo se enfada.

-¿¡Como que no?! ¡Golden dijo que si tres de nosotros votaban a mi favor podría vivir!-

-Tú no eres de los nuestros.- Todos, todos sin excepción se ponen molestos por sentirse ofendidos e insultados. Obvio, excepto Mangle.

-Trabajo aquí. Estoy aquí ahora mismo con todos vosotros. Soy parte de la pizzería y de la compañía. SI soy de los vuestros os guste o no.- se pone diva, pero cuidando de no provocarlos demasiado.

-Yo me refería a animatronics pero no especifiqué, mea culpa.- Se le escapa una sonrisa divertida, viendo a la mayoría aun mas indignados.

Empiezan a protestar unos contra otros mientras Nala se fija como Bonnie y Toy Freddy tratan de separarse otra vez, sin conseguirlo. Esquivando poco a poco los robots que están en medio del camino llega donde están.

-¿Os ayudo?- Los alumbra con la linterna, a lo que reduce la intensidad de la luz cuando se quejan de ello.

-No necesitamos tu ayuda humana.- El oso toy tira hacia atrás, casi cayendo por el peso de ambos.

-"¿Prefieres seguir atado a mi o que una humana te ayude? Porque a lo que a mi me respecta me es menos humillante que ella me ayude que tu sigas pegado a mi, travestido."- Con su único brazo atrae a la humana hacia ellos e indicándole donde tienen el problema enredado.

-Joder. Joder y más joder.- alumbra los cables enredados.- Como uno de estos cables se os corten... Hasta nunca...- los mira mientras ellos le dedican una mirada preocupada. Lo último que quieren es pasar sus últimos minutos de vida pegados entre ellos dos.

Nala decide llevárselos a la oficina dejando a los demás discutiendo, pero siendo seguida por Mangle y Puppet, que éste último solo quiere ver como se las ingenia la humana para arreglar algo que él provocó. Y si, está muy cabreado por, otra vez, no matar a la humana, pero aun queda mucha noche. Quizás tenga posibilidades aun.

-A ver...- Empieza a toquetear el cuello, la cara y los hombros de los dos animatronics, tratando de descubrir como separarlos pero es que los cables parecen que los hayan puesto asi desde que los montaron.- ¿Como han...?- Escucha las risas del títere, entendiendo que ha pasado.- Separalos. ¿Porque eres el único que puede verdad?- alza una ceja dejando las herramientas debajo la mesa.

-Que chica más lista.- Se acerca a esos dos hablando en sarcasmo.

Después de esperar unos segundos, Toy Freddy y Bonnie consiguen ser libres de ese tormento, quedándose ambos en una esquina diferente con rostro de trauma. Bueno, a Bonnie se le entiende que tendría cara de trauma al estar abrazando sus piernas igual que el oso toy.

-Aw pobres... Espera. ¿Porque les tengo que tener empatia? Si ambos no votaron por salvarme.- Se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero debajo la cabeza falsa de Freddy.

-Yo si.- Mangle frota su cabeza en el hombro de Nala.

-... Gracias por... Ayudarme...- Le sonríe cariñosamente y le besa la frente escuchando un gruñido de parte del oso. Y para fastidiarle se le acerca y le besa también la frente, riendo.- No seas celoso.~- se aparta andando como toda una diva de revista.- Voy a comer algo.- saca otra arepa de la mochila, aunque están algo deformadas por culpa del niñato de los globos y se la empieza a comer, ofreciéndoles una.- Están ricas.- Una mano le quita la arepa de un manotazo limpio.- ¡Ey!-

Ve como el títere se come la arepa con... ¿Hambre? Y luego lo ve hurgando en la mochila.

-¡Pero serás...! ¡So' cabrón que solo te ofrecí una!- Le quita la mochila de las manos mientras le ve flotar con un arepa en cada mano.- Esto es ser muy maleducado. Si querías más bastaba con pedirmelo.-

-Es la primera vez que veo a Puppet comer.- Freddy 2.0 parpadea sorprendido mientras algunos de los animatronics se cansaron de discutir y entran en la oficina, curiosos por escuchar tanto grito.

-Ya bueno, una sorpesa para todos. Feliz navidad.- Baja hasta delante de Nala y extiende la mano, con la mirada diciéndole que le de más o le dará, como mínimo, una bofetada.

-¿De donde conoces las arepas? Si son típicas de otro país.- Le da otra algo aplastada.- No te quejes que las otras están peor.- Saca otra arepa y empieza a comersela.

-Una guardia, menos imbécil que tú, solia traer. Creo que era de Venezuela o algo así. El caso es que un día se olvidó de darle cuerda a la caja y pactamos que me daría su comida a cambio de dejarla vivir.- Otro mordisco en la arepa y los obliga a esperarse para saber algo mas.- Si me preguntáis por su nombre...- Se pone la mano en el mentón en pose de pensar.- Nati o Natalia o algo así.- Se encoge de hombros. (Coralan0603 de deviantart. Aquí tienes a Natalia en cameo. :'3 )

-¿La dejaste vivir?- Chica se cruza de brazos alzando una ceja, bastante indiferente.

-Enrealidad la maté.- Nala se horroriza mientras escucha las risas de los demás, acojonandose un poco.

-Sois.. Unos cínicos...- Dice eso comiéndose otra arepa, aunque se le ha pasado el hambre, por lo que las demás se las da al títere.- ¿Como puede comer un títere?- Sin entender ladea la cabeza curiosa, mirando al títere.

Ballon Boy sigue toqueteando las cosas de Nala, agarrando una especie de consola.- ¿Que es eso?-

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TOQUES MIS COSAS!- Antes de que pueda hacer nada, el mocoso tira la consola por los aires, Nala se lanza detrás de ella y la agarra al aire y choca de cara contra el suelo. Esta tremenda ostia saca una sonrisa a mas de uno. Pero a ella le vale verga su cara y se centra en revisar su DS.- Puto niño. Como se haya roto te rompo a ti.- La enciende y ve que funciona, suspirando.

-¿Que es eso?- Freddy se acerca para ver, donde Nala le muestra el aparato.

-Una nintendo DS. Con ella puedo jugar a muchos juegos, la mayoría de rol.- Les mira sonriendo.- ¿Alguien conoce Pokémon?-

4:00 AM

-"Vaya conejita.~"- Bonnie hace una especie de ruido, como si intentara silbar sin cara.(?)

-Traducción.- Sentada en su silla, con dos de los tres osos, los conejos y Mangle mirando detrás de ella la pantalla de su consola, Nala mira a Chica que está conversando con Freddy de temas que a nadie le interesan.

-Estoy harta de hacer de interprete. Búscate la vida.- Dicho esto le da la espalda volviendo a hablar con Freddy.

-Ay wey, parece que tenga la regla.- Pone un puchero a los de su espalda para ver si alguien le traduce.

-Dijo que el conejo ese esta cañón.- Mangle se balancea por el techo alegre.

-Oh... Es un Lopunny... Y éste en concreto es macho...- le sonríe nerviosamente.- Fue el primero de su especie que me evolucionó...- Aunque ella no le entiende, los demás escuchan como Bonnie le entran unas ganas de vomitar casi olímpicas.

-Aquí no pone Lopunny. Pone...- Golden se fija mejor en las letras.- BonBon.- todos se quedan mirando al conejo azul, éste mira mal a la humana y Nala se encoge un poco.

-No se me ocurría ningún otro nombre...- le hace un puchero.- Tengo otros pokemons con el que meterme con los demás. ¿Quereis ver?- les sonríe inocente.

Todos se miran entre ellos.- Pues vale.-

Golden se recuesta en la silla.- ¿Hay alguno con forma de pollito sexy?~- Chica en ese momento le mira, girando su cabeza 180°.

-¡VETE A UN PSICOLÓGO!- Dicho esto vuelve a pasar de él atendiendo lo que le dice Freddy.

Nala se queda algo confundida.- Bueno... Sexy no creo, pero hay algunos en forma de pollito o de ave. El que más se parece a un pollito de corral es Torchic.- se lo muestra junto a sus evoluciones. (Con usar la pokedex tiene de sobras, no voy a ir por ahi diciendo si los tiene todos o no. Y sino imaginaos que les enseña imágenes.(?))

-¿Hay alguno en forma de zorro?- Mangle acerca su rostro a la pantalla.

-Pues si, no hay ninguno blanco pero este...- le muestra un zorro de nueve colas. Vamos, este es de los primeros pokemon, deberíais conocerlo... Que es Ninetales.- Si es variocolor, es blanco. Si preguntáis, los variocolores son como aquí, los leones o los tigres blancos. No tienen el color original de la especie.- Todos ponen cara de entender. Bueno, puede parecer tonto pero nunca salen de la pizzería, cualquier cosa les puede llegar a interesar solo por el hecho de no aburrirse.

-¿Hay en forma de osos?- Toy Freddy le quita la consola de las manos, tratando de entender él sólo como se usa sin ayuda.

-¡NO ME LA TOQUES!- Nala se la arrebate.- ¡MI TESORO, NO SE TOCA BITCH!- Empieza agruñirle como si fuese un perro rabioso.

-Vale, vale.- Pone las manos delante de su pecho, tratando de calmarla.- Ni que te la hubiera roto, doña tesoro.- Se cruza de brazos mientras ella le enseña la lengua.

-Si que hay osos, pero no toques.- Le muestra un Ursaring. (Quien no sepa de pokemon mejor que busque imágenes para verlos. Aunque ya se dice la forma que tienen mas o menos.)- Este se llama Ursaring. Hay otros con forma de oso pero son mas parecidos a uno ártico/polar o a un panda.- Le muestra a Teddiursa, la preevolución de Ursaring.- Este evoluciona al grandote.-

-Es mono.- Toy Chica acaba por colarse entre ellos, total, o es estar con ellos o con el zorro pirata y éste le da miedo así que...

-Mirad, Toy Freddy.- Gracias al chiste de Golden, Incluso a Nala se le escapa una carcajada mal disimulada.

(Para entender el chiste se debe buscar la imagen de Ursaring primero y luego la de Teddiursa. Pa" avisar.(?))

-Jaja, que gracioso Golden. Y de seguro el grande eres tú.- Indignado les gira la cara.

-Pos podría ser. Me falta a Fre...- Abre los ojos con mucha sorpresa luego de empezar un combate con un pokemon salvaje.- ¡TE AMO TIO! ¡TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO!-

-Creo que le dio otro orgasmo.- BonBon no puede evitar reírse cuando Nala empieza a saltar por toda la sala. (Que ahora están en una de las party room si mal no recuerdo.)

-¿Y ahora que coño te pasa para amarme?- Se aparta de ella con algo de miedo, ya le besó una vez entrando en trauma. Como que otra vez pasa.

-¡UN PIDGEY DORADO TIO! ¡SIGUE HABLANDO QUE QUIERO MAS DE ESTOS!- Luego de atrapar al pájaro varicolor trata de serenarse pero sin conseguirlo, estando eufórica.- ¿¡Sabeis como es de difícil encontrar uno de color diferente?! ¡Es menos de un 1% de posibilidades por cada pokemon que encuentras! Le voy a poner Golden... A no, que es hembra. Pos Dorada en su honor. Ya cuando encuentre un osito o algo así de color diferente le llamo como tú.-

-No gracias. Ni me importa tu juego.-

-¿Entonces porqué preguntas por dicho juego?- Golden ríe mientras le escucha gruñir.- Estás tan interesado como todos.-

-Ya bueno. ¿Quereis ver un Foxy kawaii?- Aprovechando que Foxy no está, ¿porque no meterse con él también?

-¿Un Foxy que?- Se la quedan mirando sin entender.

-Un Foxy lindo.- Les muestra a Vulpix, que casualmente es la preevolución del zorro blanco nombrado arriba.

-Se parece al de antes, pero en pequeño.- Toy Freddy habla por todos, que más de uno se aguanta la risa por tener parecido con Foxy, pero como dijo Nala, en lindo.

-Es que éste evoluciona a ese.- Sigue jugando mientras los demás siguen observándola. Al tiempo se acaban aburriendo y le "piden" que haga otra cosa. Y con "pedir" me refiero a obligar.

-¿Entonces que quereis hacer? Joder, se me acabó la batería de la DS... ¿Alguna idea?-

Todos se encogen de hombros.- ¿Matarte?- Freddy consigue que la humana se esconda tras de Mangle.- Idiota.- se ríe.

-¿Quereis jugar a algo?- otro encogimiento de hombros.- Decid algo, coño, tenéis una cabeza para pensar.- Ésta es tonta lo sé. Ya, el día antes la intentan matar y ahora les habla así, ¿suicida? No, lo siguiente.

-Si quieres te arranco tu cabeza.- La intenta coger de la camiseta, pero Mangle le da un empujón y lo aparta.

-No se toca marica.- Luego de un par de insultos al aire ambos se calman.

-¿Jugamos al escondite? ¿Cantamos?- pose pensativa kul.(?)- ¿Contamos historias?-

-¿De qué? ¿De miedo?- Mangle ladea la cabeza, mientras los demás sonríen maliciosamente.

-Tengo suficiente miedo con vosotros. Me sobra, así que, ¿os parece que me hagáis preguntas y yo os respondo?- dice esto mientras da una patada con total indiferencia a la cara del niño luego de que trate, otra vez, de robarle sus cosas.

-¿Preguntarte qué?- Por una vez todos coinciden. ¿Llegará el fin del mundo por la coincidencia tan excepcional? Nah, de momento no.

-Lo que sea. Supongo que, estar siempre aquí no os da la libertad de saber todo lo que queréis.- Se encoge de hombros, sentándose.- Venga. Sentaos todos y preguntadme cosas.-

5:00 AM

-No os lo pienso decir.- Nala se cruza de brazos girandoles la cara.

-¡Dijiste que nos responderias!- BonBon se levanta señalándola con el dedo.

-¡De todo lo que podéis preguntarme me preguntáis esto! ¡Tenéis huevos!- Se levanta también dispuesta a golpearle.- ¡No te diré que es la regla!- se sienta de nuevo luego de que Mangle le de un tirón hacia atrás.

-Pero queremos saber. ¿Duele verdad? Queremos saber si esto lo podemos provocar.- Se sienta también, cruzado de brazos.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con la copia de Bonnie. Anda dinos o te arrancamos las tripas.- Chica sonríe maliciosamente.

-... Vale. Pero lo digo seriamente. Que Ballon Boy se vaya. No puedo decirlo delante suyo.- Su cara seria les dice que no hablará hasta que el mocoso se vaya. Y no tardan ni dos segundos en de hecharlo de ahí.- Okey, la regla es...-

Unos diez segundos después todos están tapándose las orejas y con cara de asco.

-¿¡Porque nos lo has dicho?! ¿¡Quien coño te obligó a decirnos tal asquerosidad?!- BonBon le grita en la cara para luego andar con cara de trauma.

-¡En gran parte tú, cabrón! ¡Os dije que no quería decirlo! La culpa es vuestra.- se sienta mientras los demás tratan de calmar su recién trauma.- Se acabaron las preguntas. Vamos a cantar, jugaremos a dedicarnos canciones. Punto.-

-¿¡Eh?!- Todos se la quedan mirando ya salidos del trauma y con cara de incrédulos.

-Los cojones. ¿No sabes que la única canción que nos conocemos es la de la pizzería?- Toy Freddy se cruza de brazos.

-¿Que?- Nala se pone las manos en la cara, sin creerselo.- ¡Jefe desalmado que no le importais una mierda!-

-Tampoco es que te quiera mucho a ti.- Chica choca su brazo con el de Bonnie a modo de chocar la mano pese a no tener.

-...- por dentro sonríe maliciosamente.- *Puedo aprovecharlo para intentar saber de ellos.~*- Sonríe inocente y haciendo teatro.- Bueno, ¿y si vosotros dedicais una canción a otro usandome de "intérprete"? Me refiero a que me digáis qué tipo de canción queréis dedicar. Una de amor, de odio, de amistad, etc. ¿Entendeis?- luego de ver como asienten entendiendo, sonríe un poco más.- ¿Quien quiere empezar?-

Golden aparece a su lado y le susurra algo en el oído para luego volver donde estaba sentado.

Alumbra con la linterna a la pollo old.- Okey... Chica, para ti.- Se aclara la garganta

-Genial... Que ilusión...- Gruñe mientras Nala le mira de manera asesina.

-Calla y escucha...- Pega un grito del susto cuando Chica le ruge.- Porfi...- le sonríe de manera algo tonta.

-"Venga. Dejala cantar, anda."- Bonnie le golpea débilmente con el codo, riendo e ignorando la mirada asesina de Golden hacia él.

-Ugh... Vale.- Se cruza de brazos con una especie de puchero raro por el hecho de tener la boca medio desmontada.

-Bueno, empiezo.~- se aclara de nuevo la garganta.- Le digo "hola" y ella me dice "goodbye". Le digo "nena como tú ya no hay". Dice que tiene novio pero yo no le creo. Y es que se complica cada vez que la veo.~ eo...~ Suena la música y lo que yo quiero es bailar contigo nena, pero yo no puedo. No puedo, me dices "yo no quiero". Pero se complica y no entiendo porque es tan... Picky picky picky picky. Demasiado picky picky picky picky.~ Si yo le salgo por la izquierda se va pa' la derecha. No sé que le pasa conmigo ella no quiere bailar.~-

-¿Que mierda de canción es esa?- Chica, Bonnie e incluso Freddy le preguntan a la vez, mirando mal a Golden mientras él se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

-A mi me gustó.- Enseña los dientes riendo.

-*Golden está colado por Chica y ésta lo manda a la mierda. Soy capaz de enterarme de todo... Aunque faltan el zorro y Puppet. Bah, mejor que no estén.- Sonríe a Chica.- Te toca dedicar canción.-

-De poder te dedicaría el dedo del medio.- Suspira muy molesta.- Agh... ¿Como acabé en una situación tan mierda?-

-"Porque es mejor que estar encerrados en esa salita de mierda y no tenemos mas remedio hasta que no vuelva la luz. Gracias a Golden".-

Ambos, Bonnie y Golden se miran mal, aunque con Bonnie ya sabemos que no es posible. Nala se queda algo confusa hasta medio pillar su comportamiento, suspirando y alumbrandolos para luego poner en modo intermitente la luz.

-Veeenga, paz y amor pa' todos que al final voy a recibir yo.- alumbra a Chica con la luz normal.- Dime que tipo de canción quieres dedicar a quien quieras.-

-A ti. La del otro día. Sed de sangre. Sed de venganza. Five Nights at Freddy's trae terror en la pantalla. Cinco noches, es la batalla. SI SOBREVIVES LLEGA CHICA Y TE REMATA.- Sonríe cínicamente.- ¿Entendiste el mensaje?~-

Nala se esconde tras Mangle.- S... Si...- decide salir de su escondite, que como Mangle es todo metal y no traje tampoco estaba tan escondida...- Bueno... No se si alguien se pondrá celosito pero se la dedico a la única que me tiene un mínimo de respeto.- mira mal a todos menos a uno.- A Mangle.- acaricia su cabeza.

-¿A mi? ¿De verdad?- la abraza con fuerza.- ¡Gracias!-

-Ugh...- Su cara empieza ser roja para luego ser algo morada.- S... Suelta... No puedo... ¡Respirar!- Mangle por suerte la suelta, cayendo al suelo de cuatro patas jadeando.- Vi mi vida pasar delante de mis ojos...-

-Ojalá luego se eso te hubieras muerto.- BonBon alza una ceja para apartarse del lado de Mangle luego de que ésta trate de arrancarle las orejas.

-Te quedas sin dedicación.- Le saca la lengua y mira a la albina.- Quiero tocar el cielo y dejar ya de soñar. Creo que es el momento de dejar lo malo atrás. Deja que fluya lo que llevas, sueltate ya...~ Y nunca olvides, que eres especial. Vive la vida llena de ilusión, en cada momento y en cada rincón. Baila en la ducha y en la habitación, grita bien fuerte, pisa el acelerador. Si tu me lloras que sea de emoción, que a mi las penas me dan quemazón. Ponte en pie no me digas que no. La vida dura lo que una canción. Eo, eo. Eo eo... Eo oooh...~- acaricia la cabeza de Toy Foxy sonriendo para luego ella revolverle el pelo.

-Vaya asco de canción.- Toy Freddy se gana un gruñido de Mangle.- Me dirás que te ha gustado.- sarcástico a tope.

-Pues si. Porque ella me la ha dedicado.- Le saca la lengua.

-Si que te respetan los tuyos, "líder".- Freddy y Golden se ríen en su cara sin importarles la cara de asco que les dedica a parte de las miradas de los demás toys.

-Al menos ellos me hacen caso, vieja chatarra.- Es sorprendido por Golden que lo agarra del cuello y lo levanta mas allá de la altura del último.

-Aquí el único que puede insultarles a ellos SOY YO. Y no respetarle a él, es no respetarme a mi, y sabes que yo no soy tan mierda como ellos y soy capaz de ponerte el endoesqueleto de adorno en el cuello. Así que por una vez en tu puta vida se inteligente y no seas tan subnormal como para no respetarnos, falsa copia marica. ¿¡ME ENTENDISTE?!- Lo estampa contra el suelo ante la cara atónita de los toys y Nala. Los demás sólo los mira indiferentes justo antes de que entre Foxy.

-No puedes pedirles respeto a unas copias que no son ni capaces de matar a una humana que se cree la dueña del lugar. ¿No ves que está utilizando este "juego" a modo de conoceros y saber qué tipo de relación lleváis entre vosotros?- Es tal el asco y desprecio en que lo pregunta, que incluso los olds se sienten insultados, y a ellos no se les debe hacer sentir de esa forma, incluso siendo uno de ellos.

-¿Y tú quien mierda te crees que eres para hablarme así? Por encima de mi solo está el jodido títere, tú NO ERES NADIE para hablarme así y menos en ese tono.- Se acerca a él de manera muy amenazante, poniendose Chica delante de él cuando ve que Foxy también se acerca con intenciones poco agradables, poniéndose los otros dos olds frenando al zorro.

-Basta. ¿Le vas a destrozar más de lo que ya está? Sólo vas a darles un motivo a los falsos animatronics para que nos tengan menos respeto. Es una maquina vieja y olvidada que no sabe superar el pasado.- Lo empuja un poco hacia atrás.- No caigas en su provocaciones.- Golden la mira a los ojos con mucha furia, apretando los puños, pero al final aparta la mirada gruñendo.

-Ya hablaremos de esto, Foxy. Vete, ahora. Obedéceme.- Todos se quedan mirando al zorro esperando alguna reacción de él.

-A sus órdenes capitán.- se inclina.- Tus deseos son ordenes líder.- Le mira mal y se va cerrando la puerta de manera normal, aunque lo tétrico nadie se lo quita.

Cuando el zorro se va Nala deja de abrazar a Mangle aún temblando.

-A Foxy nadie le quita lo acojonante...- le viene un escalofrío al ver sus miradas hacia ella.- No dije que vosotros no me causéis el mismo efecto...- ¿Sudando? Eso como mínimo. A ver, está rodeada como por siete y u ocho animatronics asesinos que desean verla muerta, chitón.(?)- ¿Porqué no nos relajamos y volvemos a las preguntas mejor? Y nada de preguntarme cosas como la regla.- algunos ruedan los ojos, otros resoplan molestos y otros sólo se sientan en silencio.

Ahora se puede ver claramente la rivalidad entre Toys y Olds. Todos los nuevos están a la izquierda de Nala y los viejos a la derecha, mirándose amenazantes por una parte y algo nerviosa por otra. Como alguien no pille cuales son los nerviosos es para que se vuelva a releer el fic. :'v

-¿Que hace una millonaria en un sitio como éste?- Todos enfocan la mirada (a la vez que Nala le alumbra con la linterna) a Toy Chica.

-...- Nala se queda en silencio unos segundos.- Ya os respondí a esto.-

-No. Diste excusas. La verdad.- Por un momento los demás toys son incapaces de reconocer a la rubia de ojos azules.

-No os lo puedo decir. De verdad, dejad de preguntarme estas cosas.- Mangle ladea la cabeza al verla tan seria, mirando a los demás curiosa mientras ellos se miran unos a otros.

-¿Porque eres tan jodidamente estúpida como para querer tratarnos como a algo más que máquinas asesinas?-

-Dije que no...- La rubia la interrumpe.

-No me respondiste a la primera pregunta. Más te vale que a ésta si.- Incluso Golden frunce el ceño extrañado por el comportamiento de la ojiazul. Sólo la ve comportarse así cuando esta con Toy Bonnie y éste le incita a hacer una trastada de las suyas.

-...- Mira a la albina que se encoge de hombros y asiente.- No sé ser de otra forma. Podría comportarme como una hija de puta y desmontaros cuando estáis distraídos o algo así. Podría comportarme como una cobarde que no sale de la oficina. Pero... ¿Quien soy yo para juzgaros? No he pasado por lo que vosotros.- se encoge de hombros.- Dais miedo y os tengo miedo, pero como le dije a Puppet no os odio. A no ser que ya me puteéis ahí porque si, es diferente.(?) Peeeeero, bah, ¿de que me serviría? No me serviría de nada comportarme diferente a como soy. Estoy segura de que soy la primera que se pasa más de una noche hablando con vosotros pacíficamente. Y por otro lado... Tengo quien me espera a donde sea que va quien muere, no me importa morir ahora o después.- Les sonríe dulcemente.- Así que la respuesta es simple: soy imbécil.- Se ríe levemente ante la mirada confundida de todos y cada uno de los animatronics.

-Eres rara... Pero me gustas así Nala.- Mangle frota su mejila con la de ella, contenta.

-... Imbécil.- Toy Bonnie se levanta y sin decir nada más se va.

Nala solo sonríe mientras le ve irse.- Debo darle la razón.- se encoge de hombros.

De repente la luz vuelve, cegando a Nala.

-Ugh...- se taja los ojos.- Joder cuanta luz... Y eso que apenas hay...- Suspira.- Bueno, me voy a la oficina.- Consigue aclararsele la vista y empieza a andar hacia la puerta, siendo detenida por Golden que toma el pomo de la puerta antes que ella.

-No. No saldrás de aquí.~- Con esto todos se levantan, pillando por donde va su frase.

-... Jaja, que gracioso. Me diste dos minutos para volver a la oficina.- Intenta tomar el pomo de la puerta pero se lo impide.- ¡Ey!-

-Dije que tenias dos minutos para volver a la oficina. Pero no dije que te daríamos via libre.~- A Nala se le hiela la sangre al escuchar las dos últimas palabras con un sadismo repugnantemente terrorífico.

Todos sonríen con mas maldad al oirle, acercándose lentamente.

-P... Pero tampoco...- Golden la corta.

-Se me acabó la paciencia. Ya no te estoy vacilando.- Junto con todos se le acerca arrinconandola.

Nala ve un hueco entre ellos y sale corriendo sin percatarse de que entró en el juego.

-A por ella.- Todos sueltan un rugido y toman diferentes caminos entre el pasadizo, yendo a las diferentes salas, aunque antes de poder hacer esto pensado, ven como Nala se mete un ostión al caer por culpa de una silla pero justo antes de que Freddy la agarre Mangle coge con las mandíbulas la ropa de la humana tirando fuera del alzance de todos y llevándosela.

-¿¡Te has vuelto loca?!- De tener cabello, ahora el oso toy se lo estaría arrancando de la incredulidad.

-¡Nadie me toca a Nala!-

-¿Me?- Es lo único que alcanza a decir la chica antes de ser llevada a hombros como si de un saco se tratase fuera de la party room.

-¡Cogedlas!- Todos se dirigen donde Mangle y Nala, pero antes de que lleguen a la oficina BonBon y Bonnie aparecen por los conductos y les barren el paso en la entrada.

Mangle da marcha atrás y consigue llegar hasta la parte final del pasillo donde se encuentra con Toy Chica pero consigue esquivarla al andar por el techo. (correr en este caso(?) )

-¡Maldita traidora!- le lanza una lata que había por el suelo, impactando en la cabeza de Nala.

-¡Au!- Se frota el chichón causado por el impacto de la lata.- ¡La traidora es ella, a mi no me metas!- pega un grito de horror al ver a Golden boca abajo en el techo yendo hacia ellas.

-¡Rueda!-

-¿¡Que haga que?!- Mira a Mangle como si se hubiera fumado algo y luego es lanzada al suelo antes de que la albina choque estrepitosamente con el oso.

Nala aterriza, como le dijo Mangle, rodando para evitar romperse algo, dando unas tres vueltas en el suelo antes de levantarse y con los nervios a mil dirigirse al escenario.

Grave error.

Allí le esperan los demás animatronics, soltando un grito de terror al verlos, pero en vez de girarse para irse y ponerse sin quererlo una cartelito en la espalda que dijese "te di la espalda, matame ahora"(?), corre hacia ellos y consiguiendo lo que creyó que no funcionaría: confundirlos.

Y es que, nunca vieron a nadie correr hacia ellos cuando se disponían a matar, y claro, esto les causa confusión.

Pregunta rápida: ¿Qué causa la confusión? Desconcierta a quien la sufre durante uno o varios segundos; Segundos que para Nala son oro al poder usarlos para escapar pero... El problema es que se encuentra la puerta de afuera cerrada y no le da tiempo a abrirla porque ve como, por el reflejo del cristal, Freddy se lanza hacia ella. Pero, milagrosamente antes de que llegue a ella, Mangle la agarra de nuevo y se la lleva esquivando con algo de dificultad a todos.

-¡Nunca me alegré tanto de verte...!- Justo después de decir eso se abraza a ella al ver a Puppet levitar hacia ambas, cosa por la que Mangle se detiene temblando. Cara de amiguis no tiene el títere.

Pero justo cuando se detenien el zorro rojo se abalanza contra ellas, agarrando el cuello de Mangle con una mano y con el garfio, utilizando la parte doblada, lo usa para "encadenar" a Nala en la pared, clavando la punta en el material solido de dicha pared.

-Preparaos para vuestro fin.- gruñe mirando a Mangle mientras ella baja las orejas.

Al ver esto Nala se enfurece y viendo el frágil pecho que tiene el zorro sonríe.- ¡No la toques!-

Foxy mira hacia ella rugiendo por el hecho de haberle gritando y ordenado algo; Nala aprovecha el momento en el que ruge para darle una patada consiguiendo hacerle soltar chispas por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Aagh!- Aún recibiendo dolorosos calambrazos sigue sujetandolas, pero recibe otra parada de Nala que le desencaja aun mas el pecho, soltando a ambas por el hecho de no poder sostener sus extremidades.

Al llegar/caer al suelo Nala se lanza contra el zorro y lo empuja con su hombro, tirándolo al suelo y colocándole el pecho en su sitio.

6:00 AM

Bonnie, usando su único brazo ayuda a Freddy a sujetar al zorro que no se mantiene casi en pie por los calambrazos de antes.

Mientras, todos observan a Nala que jadea tratando de recuperarse de todo lo vivido los últimos segundos.

-¿Que estáis mirando? ¡Largo!- La voz de Foxy pasa de ser aguda a ser rasposa en pocos segundos junto algún chirrido.

Nala se lo queda mirando con un rosotro bastante serio, dando un vistazo a los demás que no entran en su sitio por lo que han visto.

-Sois unos jodidos...- Aprieta los dientes con rabia.

-¿Traidores?- Golden ríe sarcásticamente.

-No Golden. No sois unos traidores, sois hijos de la gran puta, pero unos hijos de la gran puta inocentes.- Dicho esto le da la espalda y se va con Mangle para abrazarla juntando sus frentes.- Nunca más voy a dudar de ti.- Se aparta un poco y le sonríe para luego pasar al lado de todos e irse a la oficina sin ni siquiera inmutarse al notar como Puppet la sigue. Una vez allí coge sus cosas y se dispone a irse.

Puppet pone una mano delante de ella para detenerla.

-¿Que?- Borde, muy, MUY borde le mira mal, sin importarle a quien se dirije.

-Mañana...- Nala lo interrumpe.

-¿Que? ¿Mañana será mi fin? ¿El día de mi muerte? ¿De vuestra venganza?- La tía no se corta ni un pelo, vamos, que Puppet aguanta las ganar de darle una bofetada... Como mínimo.

-O te callas o te...- Nala le interrumpe de nuevo.

-¿O qué?- Es directa la muchacha. :'v

Gruñe tratando de controlarse y no matarla.- Que te calles y dejame hablar.- Se gana una mirada molesta de ella a la vez que se cruza de brazos.- Mañana va a ser nuestro último día del "juego".-

-¿Y a mi qué?- Le mira igual, sin moverse.

Él le aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara de manera suave.- Te voy a hechar de menos tanto si te largas como si te destripamos.- Sonríe de manera mezquina.- Es una lástima que de la manera que sea te tengas que ir.-

-Entonces convierteme en algo como tú.- Con la mas frialdad del mundo le contesta a la vez que le aparta la mano de su rostro de un manotazo; yéndose con indiferencia y un cabreo evidente.

Él se aparta al momento pero, cualquiera juraría que de su mirada se refleja sorpresa ante esas palabras y ese toque tan frío de parte de ella.

***()()()****()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()

Joder por fin lo terminé. Asco de inspiración que se va a la mitad del capitulo. :'v

Sep, fue mas largo que los anteriores capítulos lo sé. El próximo debería serlo más para ir bien.(?)

Último capitulo babys. Un capitulo mas y se terminó. Bl

Aunque...

¿Seguro que será el último? ¿No? ¿Si? Ya se verá.

Poned:

#*nombre animatronic*leodio A quien más odiais de éste capitulo en concreto y el porque.

#*nombreanimatronic*leamo A quien más ames de éste capitulo en concreto y el porqué.

Con una linea o dos basta, así que no hay excusa. :'3 (Incluso podéis elegir a Nala en caso de que la odieis.)

Me gusta escuchar la opinión de la gente. Hay quien dice que no se deben influir los comentarios en la historia, pero yo creo que a veces pueden aportar nuevas ideas con el hecho de que muchos odien o quieran a un personaje en concreto sin que se tenga que cambiar la historia. Es mas, cuanto mas se habla de un personaje, sea para bien o mal, el escritor mas cariño le agarra según mi punto de vista. Y teniendo en cuenta que las personalidades suyas aún están desarrollándose del todo pos ayuda. XD

Venga, me voy a comer que tengo hambre.(?) Hasta la próxima. Chao.~


	7. AVISO IMPORTANTE

He hecho copia y pega de un aviso de Estefy Tsukino sobre algo muy grave. **LEEDLO ENSERIO, Y DIFUNDIDLO, SOBRETODO LO ÚLTIMO ES MUY IMPORTANTE.**

Buenas noches a todos, lamento que esto no sea un capítulo nuevo de este fic, pero es MUY importante que lean esto y adviertan a los demás escritores. Yo me enteré recién hoy de esto y les juro que me da muchísima bronca e impotencia. Yo sólo averigué por medio de una sola página; no necesité ver las otras para corroborar si era verdad o no lo que leerán más abajo. ¡Por favor! Avísenles a los/as demás escritores/as, no sólo de este fandom, sino también de los demás para que los denuncien.

A continuación, voy a poner el copy paste de lo que puso Enodia Ravenu en una publicación de Facebook.

Les dejo este post que compartió un contacto mío en un grupo. Es terrible que pasen estas cosas, los escritores de fanfiction lo hacen por amor al arte, por gusto, pero estos ladrones se benefician económicamente del trabajo de los fanfickers y esto al final puede acarrear muchos problemas. Aquí tienen.

NOTA: tengan cuidado, estos sitios contienen malware por lo que es mejor evitar visitarlos si no tienen un adblock integrado a su navegador o si no tienen herramientas de bloqueo de malware.

Una seguidora nos deja un excelente tip: " Si alguien esta interesado en fijarse, también se puede hacer sin ingresar al sitio: (Nombre de usuario) + site:(url del sitio). Yo encontré de esa forma y me evite el tener que ingresar al sitio."

Actualización: gracias a uno de nuestros followers se identifican otros dos sitios que hacen lo mismo

buffyfiction (punto) org

www (punto) thefanfiction (punto) com (barra)

TODAS LAS HISTORIAS DE FF. NET HAN SIDO ROBADAS

Y no. NO es una broma. Ya fui a revisar y efectivamente hay copias de mis fics por todos esos sitios. Ni siquiera el layout de las paginas cambian ahahaha

Acá les dejo la traducción del post original en tumblr: ( pearwaldorf . tumblr ... / all - fanfictionnet - stories - h...)

Queridos escritores de fanfiction,

Por favor tengan en cuenta que hay sitios web falsos que han copiado literalmente TODOS los fanfics de Fanfiction . net. Por lo que puedo decir, son copias casi perfectas, actualizados en tiempo real a los servidores de FFN.

Todas sus historias, su perfil, todo ha sido robado y copiado en los siguientes sitios web:

www (punto) thebuystock (punto) org (barra)

www (punto) talkfictions (punto) com (barra)

fictionavenue (punto) org (barra)

thanfiction (punto) org (barra)

hmofiction (punto) org (barra)

Ellos están sacando ganancias con sus historias con los anuncios. Esto se llama spamdexing. Por favor, repórtenlos . Un robo de esta magnitud considerable, literalmente, millones de historias, no debe quedar impune.

Además, no intenten iniciar sesión en cualquier sitio que se parece a Fanfiction . net pero no lo es. En teoría, podrían robar su correo electrónico y contraseña!

CÓMO DENUNCIAR

Vaya aquí: www . google webmasters / tools / spamreportform?hl=es

Poner en el nombre de la página web (un informe de cada una)

Escribir en detalles adicionales: Este es un sitio mirror haciendo spamdexing a www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net y ha robado mis perfiles y la propiedad intelectual.

Haga clic en "No soy un robot" y luego "Informar de spam web"

Pueden llenar otro informe haciendo clic en el enlace en: Volver al formulario de informe de spam web.

Escritores y lectores de fanfics deben reportar estos sitios web que se benefician de nuestro trabajo duro. Detengamos el plagio y el robo de arte!

Nota adicional: Lamento decirles que por esto me voy a ver obligada a dejar en Hiatus todos mis fics - por lo menos hasta que se resuelva este problema - y ver de qué manera puedo subirlos todos a mi cuenta en Wattpad. A los que quieran seguirme allí, les dejaré el link de mi cuenta por PM.

¡Por favor! Difundan este mensaje, no permitamos que estos individuos lucren con nuestros trabajos.


End file.
